A Fox Among Cats
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An Amnesic Fox by the name of Naruto arrives in Thundera. He soon finds himself becoming attracted to a certain Cheetah cat as he tries to find clues to his past and restore his memory. Based off the 2011 remake.
1. Sparring Session

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

Among a populous of Lions, Panthers, Pumas, and other breeds of cat he stood alone. His whiskers more pronounced and his ears protruded in a way not so easily hidden. He was fast and his moments were like a reptile. He was quiet, often blending into the background with ease.

He was different.

So different, that the thought of fully fitting in was simply not possible. There was no sense in making any attempts to hide what he was. He was an outsider and there wasn't anything that was going to change that. They were cats and he was a fox...an outsider. He was the only one of his kind, in this city of proud warriors.

The only of his kind, meaning he often dealt with feelings of solitude.

Like any regular morning he got up and dressed for the day. The clothing was gathered from various places, some thrown away and the others donated, he was ready to start the day. His attire consisted of armor on his shoulders and torso with black pants held up by a large worn out belt. He unfortunately lacked the shin guards and other accessories.

He didn't train with the other clerics often unless it was for mandatory sessions, which while they didn't outright scorn him, didn't hide their uneasiness at his presence. Even the wise warriors and protectors of Thundera weren't sure what to make of him because he was different. One of the reasons he theorized had to do with the rumors that surrounded his species.

So he often trained alone, away from the others so no prying eyes would be burrowing into his back. Coming across several logs situated in the ground with deep grooves from powerful blows the blond creature got into position. His form illuminated by the rays of the sunrise as he gently breathed in and out. His fur was a shade of gold along with long and thick whiskers. His long foxlike nose inhaled the air as his chest slightly expanded and then slightly exhaled as he breathed out his mouth.

Getting into a stance his eyes focused on the objects before him. After a few moments he took a step forward, then another, and one more as he took to the air and twist around as the front of his foot impacted with the thick object, his fur covered foot impacted against the object causing a bit of the log's bark to be brushed off by the force with a shred or two becoming inner-mixed with his foot.

Dropping back on his other foot he flipped back and landed on his feet and left hand as he propelled himself forward and began punching the log with powerful blows. Each one impacted the log as grooves were growing with each hit. So intent in his work-out he didn't notice the gentle steps along the soft grass.

Watching the work out far away was a young she-cat whom stood out amongst cats. She was a beauty with long and flowing blond hair that reached down to her waist with the front section brought forward; creating bangs that formed somewhat around her face. She was a cheetah cat with brown cheetah spots with a pale pink up-sweep around her eyes bordered by short, blond eyebrows. Her outfit consisted of a brown two piece casual top that exposed her cleavage and midriff with brown shorts with long, darker strips that seem to function as suspenders for her foot coverings, sandals, which like the clothing of other cats left the claws of the feet exposed. Accompanying the multi-brown color was a red jewel that supported the upper-half. To top off her outfit she was wearing brown wrist-to-elbow guards that sport a disc around each wrist and discs around her ankles.

The woman in question watched the sight as the golden furred warrior struck the log again and again with unbridled determination. His strikes were both quick and precise. Nothing could break his focus for a moment. He wasn't a muscle-bound warrior, no his frame was built for speed just like hers. He was different like the others beyond the obvious one that most would point out. She couldn't help but want to reach out to him. But the way of the cleric was the mission before personal feelings. That one devoted their lives to the kingdom and must forsake their desires, and cleanse themselves of any emotional ties that would hinder that.

His arrival to the Kingdom shook things up in a cloud of mystery that garnered the she cat's curiosity. His past was unknown as he himself only had an assortment of jumbled memories to offer up. Though from day one there was an uninhibited determination to prove he was worthy. She was shaken from her thoughts when his ears, those large ears that were curved forward twitched a bit before settling back into his position. He came to a stop as his body constricted then un-constricted as heavy breaths exhaled from his mouth. He had looked up, his curious and soft cerulean eyes set upon her as surprise and even worry flashed through them.

The free and relaxed fox's body had suddenly constricted slightly. His eyes averted from her and he looked away, his face becoming flushed. ''C-Cheetara...I didn't see you there...'' he trailed off as he started to become self-conscious. His sweaty form and musk must have made him look like a mess. The Cheetah was someone of great beauty and restraint. She was gifted, rumored to rise up and take Jaga's place one he retired. Despite the fact she had no clan she was a cat, in other words she might as well have come from a noble family as that didn't remove the fact he would still be essentially viewed as a lowly outsider. Despite all this he couldn't help the fact he found himself attracted to her. She was nice, no more than that; being around her was such great warmth, a gentle calm that washed away the burden of thinking about his past.

''Working hard I see? Care to spar Naruto?'' she suggested with that calm and playful tone of hers.

''What...I mean...'' he stammered some more, feeling embarrassed that his eyes lingered on her lush red lips. ''What if one of us end up being injured and we're needed for duty?''

''Are you concerned I might be hurt? That's sweet...''a teasing smile formed on her lips as she appeared up next to him with speeds only a cleric was capable of. ''How about this...if you win I'll give you a kiss.'' she teased him as the blond's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. Cheetara wasn't sure why she proposed a kiss? Maybe, because what she really wanted was to get some sort of emotional response from her fellow blond.

''And if you win?'' he asked, finally saying something after a long and awkward non-response.

''For the entire day you have to answer any questions I ask you. No avoiding the question, no twisting the truth or changing the subject. If they get too personal then let me know and well talk about something else. Deal?'' she asked as Naruto nodded and moved a good distance away from her.

After a few minutes of gauging their opponents Naruto was the first to move. He seemed to be rather impatient at times and it was another fragment that added to the mystery of the blond. He was inches away from her; his hands already up as he prepared for a lunge as Cheetara disappeared from sight. Naruto spun and threw up his arm as it was thwacked by Cheetara's staff. She was quite proficient with a staff while he used his hands, something else that set him apart from the cats as most of them seemed proficient with a certain weapon.

Blow for blow was traded as Naruto was on the offensive, his strength putting him on even ground for Cheetara's control and finesse. Jumping back a few feet he tried to put some distance between him and Cheetara only for her to pop up behind him and caught him behind the knees, attempting to sweep him off his feet only for the blond to land one-handed on the ground with the free one shooting out and grabbing hold of Cheetara's staff catching her by surprise.

Landing backwards on the ground with an oomph he yanked it back as he pulled himself forward going in for the win, but he didn't count on Cheetara dropping her staff, dropping to the ground, and grabbing his leg resulting in it being yanked off the ground with Cheetara's foot slamming into the side of his ankle. As a result of being thrown off balance and the surge of pain Naruto was forced on his back with her pinning him to the ground, straddling his stomach as she reclaimed her staff and pointed the edge end at his chin.

''You did well!'' she said, being quite humble in her victory. For a moment she saw that the blond was becoming tense before realizing the position they were in. Getting up, which allowed Naruto to breathe she extended a hand and helped him up. ''Alright Foxy...looks like you and I are spending the rest of the day together.''

As much as Naruto enjoyed the thought of spending the day with Cheetara he felt it was cruel, life was basically placing a mirage of a bowl of cold water in front of him after spending two days traveling the endless expanse of a desert. Unable to trust himself to give into either dread or giddiness the blond decided he would just answer her questions and hoped he wouldn't inadvertently drive her away.


	2. Naruto?

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>_  
>''W-Where...where am I?''<em>

Naruto found himself walking through an unfamiliar forest. Trees extended to the sky, their tops far behind his visual spectrum and in the background a never ending darkness and foliage of plant life blocked his way.

'_W-Why...why does this place feel so familiar?'_

He continued the endless journey, hoping to find some end in sight but the forest continued on. The unnatural quiet of the forest only be broken up by the sound of his foot steps. Finally a dark chuckle broke through the forest. A dark presence caused Naruto to spin and come face to face with a familiar face.

(Intrigue - X Ray Dog)

**''It's been a long time...''** the being of darkness said with a chuckle.

''W-Who...who are you?'' Naruto asked the fur less being.

**''Who am I?'' **he asked in amusement as the being's malevolent crimson eyes began to glow. **''Come now, tell me you haven't forgotten already? Weakness...you've fallen to it and allowed darkness into your heart. Jealousy, Envy, Lust, and Desire to name a few things. It's a shame, as the child of prophecy I thought we were above such things. ''  
><strong>  
>Naruto clutched his head in pain as a series of visions assaulted his psyche. "<em>I am Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konoha. My dream is to become Hokage! One to surpass all the previous Hokages. To become a bigger badass than my father! To become stronger shinobi than my mother!<em>"

''Who are you? W-Who am I?'' Naruto asked as he tried to make out what the hell was going on. Why did he have these memories, and why was the Uzumaki Naruto from the vision different from who he was.

''**You always were a bit slow on the uptake.'' **a vicious grin formed on the stranger's face. ''**Thenlet me make it simple for you. I am the real Uzumaki Naruto, the one who you forced away with all of 'our' negatives memories and experiences. You are nothing more than a fake who has highjacked my body and taken my identity.''**

''N-No,'' Naruto stammered. ''That's a lie!'' he argued with less than absolute conviction in his voice.

**''How can the one who doesn't know himself claim anything.'' **the dark Naruto argued back with a look of turmoil. **''YOU can't even remember this! Spiraling Sphere, Rasengan!'' **a blue spiraling sphere formed in the doppelganger's hand. ''**Fade quietly back into darkness!''** the doppelganger argued as he charged forward with the sphere. He was inches away from driving it into Naruto's skull when something latched around his wrist. The doppelganger snapped his head to the side in fury as he came face to face with the person who interrupted him. ''**You...so, you still exist.''**  
><strong><br>**(Song End)

Before Naruto could make out the mysterious face of his savior he was woken up by the side of a woman's voice. ''Sleeping on the job?'' Naruto's eyes opened, his vision dazed and his heart pounding his ear. He managed out a breathless 'what' as his mind tried to gather its thoughts. Upon seeing his close proximity with Cheetara, who was bent over and trying to shake him awake he jolted up and slightly away from her.

''What?'' he visibly repeated again and inwardly groaned. He was making such a fool out of himself. In fact it had always been like that. Ever since the first day he was accepted into the clerics.

He remembered the day Jaga led him through the doors of the Cleric's residence, informing him of his new duties now that he was part of the elite guard. The nervousness ate away at his stomach as he teetered between listening to Jaga and passing out. And that's when he saw her and he smiled. He couldn't help himself. And when she smiled back at him he knew she was the one for him.

''Are you alright? You've been acting jumping lately.'' she stated as her hands came to rest on her hips. ''Is there something you've been keeping from me? Has someone been seeing a she-cat?'' she playfully teased him.

''No, I, I'm just tired...'' he answered her as a look of concern formed on Cheetara's face.

''You should talk to Jaga if you're not up to guard duty tonight,'' she said as Naruto shook his head.

''I'll be fine, I just need some fresh air.'' Memories of his dream plaguing his mind still. ''I'll see you later.'' he said as he continued out the door. So consumed with his thoughts and feelings of confusion he didn't see Cheetara briefly reach out to stop him before stopping herself.

_'A Cleric's duty is to the Kingdom. One must suppress their emotions and put the good of the kingdom first.' _she reminded herself, briefly thinking back to one of the written laws of the Cleric. So instead she silently prayed that whatever was troubling Naruto he was strong enough to over come.


	3. Invasion Part 1

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>Naruto found himself weaving in between the crowds of cats as he continued following after his target. With stealth blessed to very few he zipped from barrel to barrel as he did his best not to arouse the unsavory elements of the slums. Illegal gambling and other such practices were being published. His eyes focused on the hooded figure followed by a small cat-like creature covered in red scales, with a cat face, and large red ears with furred tufts. The hooded figure walked, and then the sound of crashing and the whimpering of a dog were heard. The hooded figure turned to see a group of cats assaulting a dog.

Naruto watched in apt interest as the figure intervened with what was going on. He watched as each cat when down one by one. A lithe female cat who attempted to attack with a dagger had her arm grabbed and was hit with an open palm strike, rendering her unconscious. Another hood was nailed with a powerful spin kick sending him sprawling to the ground.

Another cat, a fourth one with a scimitar was about to plunge his blade into a figure when his pet dashed between the thug's legs, causing the Cat to fall over. "Nice going Snarf!" The figure said. Snarf gave a type of mew of pleasure, and then looked worried as the large cat grabbed the figure from behind, one huge arm on the figures neck; the other held up to lock the hold.

"Now, I'm going to gut you like a fish!" The cat said. The figure snarled, trying to break free from the iron grip, and then it loosened as there was a loud 'Thwack!' and from behind, another figure stood, cloaked in darkness, spinning something in the air, and then holding it still.

"Well now, who do I thank for the assist?" the figure said, turning to the stranger who walked into the light, showing a female cat with long blond hair with brown spots.

"Cheetarah" she replied simply. The figure looked shock, and then he spoke.

"Hello there!" Then he cleared his throat and spoke in a deeper voice. "Hello there…"

"I don't think the king would find it fitting that his son was wrestling with alley cats…" Cheetara said. The figure pulled down his hood to reveal the spiked red hair and teal pupils of Prince Lion-o.

"He's the prince. Scatter!" The large cat said him and his minions running.

"Ha… it's my dirtiest cloak and it's still a bad disguise!" Lion-o said, tugging on his cloak and shrugging. "Though I'm surprised that you helped me, I thought it was someone else!" He said.

''You're half right, I suppose he's waiting for a signal,'' she replied, looking to straight where Naruto was. The blond felt his face flush slightly, before regaining his composure and revealing himself.

''You and trouble seem synonymous my prince,'' Naruto replied as he chuckled. This wasn't his first time shadowing Lion-O after all, but it was one of the more interesting. ''I guess you can say I was curious on what was so important you'd risk your life coming here?" the blond asked.

''Curious enough to put the Prince's life in danger?'' Cheetara chastised as Naruto dipped his head down slightly in guilt. He hated it whenever Cheetara was annoyed or upset with him, especially considering how rare it was.

''I wasn't going to let him come to harm.'' Naruto defended himself. ''Besides, you were here as well Cheetara so I wasn't worried.'' he nervously chuckled, looking away from her stern gaze. He didn't know what it was about that gaze, but whenever he saw it he felt compelled to admit any guilt thought he had. Well, not all of them thankfully.

"You two know each other?" Lion-o asked wondering why Naruto never brought up having such a babe as a companion.

"Cheetara and I are...well part of the same crew.'' Naruto answered cryptically. As far as Lion-O knew Naruto was part of some special guard. Very few people in the kingdom were privy to the identity of the clerics.

"Shouldn't you two be somewhere? Why are you here anyways?" She asked.

"Think you can keep a secret?" Lion-o asked. The two clerics shared a brief look before turning back to the prince and nodded."Ooook… shall we go?" Lion-o asked, putting his hood back on and walking.

In the castle Claudus, Jaga, and Tygra sat in the audience chamber, waiting, Claudus tapping a claw on his arm rest. "He knows how important today is! Where is that boy Jaga?" Claudus asked the head of the clerics.

"Be easy on him Claudus… Remember when you were his age? Your father was never pleased with you." Jaga pointed out patiently.

"I never neglected my duties as prince! Why can't he be more like you Tygra?" Claudus said, turning to Tygra.

"You're asking for the impossible father…" Tygra said simply.

"That boy will be the death of me!" He harshly said.

Back in the slums. Lion-o walked forward, heading down a gorge where shops lay against the walls. Naruto and Cheetara followed him. Lion-o came to a shop and a dog came out. "Lion-o! Come in, come in, I got something that should interest you!" The dog said, and he went back into his store. Lion-o looked at Naruto then at Cheetara.

"Jorma here sells certain uh… Collectibles…" He cautiously picked his words as he eyed the clerics, hoping they wouldn't pick up on the activities going on.

"You mean black market items?" She corrected.

"Regardless we're here for a reason might as well check it out!" Naruto said, and he entered the shop along with Lion-o. Cheetarah sighed, and then entered as well. As she entered, she saw various strange objects that she had never seen before.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"It's what's out there, beyond Thundera's walls!" Lion-o said. Looking around at the stuff, he grabbed an item and tossed it to Cheetara. "What the Book of Omens calls… technology."

"Doesn't everyone think that's just a fairy tale?" Cheetara asked. Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to tell you. I don't even know who I am, let alone what I believe in.'' Naruto admitted with a pained gaze.

It was then that Jorma walked to his table, which had a cloak on it, and he pulled it off.

"You think this is a fairy tale?" Jorma asked, a small device lay with a circular design, screws coming out diagonally, and in the center was a type of bar. Lion-o picked it up, and he examined it, Naruto looked at it as well.

_'This feels...familiar.'_

"I think it's just junk people like you sell to people like him!" Cheetara said. Jorma looked at Lion-o.

"As cubs we believed tales about ships that could fly. Maybe everybody else grew out of them, but I didn't! I know there's a bigger world out there." He said, his eyes becoming glossy, and then he blinked and looked at Cheetarah. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"I think you're… different." She said cryptically, it was then a bell rang, Lion-o froze.

"The ceremony is today...I completely forgot!'' Lion-o exclaimed, as he tossed a coin to Jorma, and then he ran out, heading for the palace.

At the Lair Tygra yawned as the sounds of footsteps were heard, and from the far end, Lion-o came into view. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Lion-o said hastily. Claudus glared at him, and then he turned to Jaga.

"Let us begin this sacred rite of passage Jaga." Claudus said. Jaga nodded, stood up, and raised his staff into the air.

"Guardians of the crown… bring forth the Sword of Omens!" he said, and from the entryway, several cloaked and robed figures walked forward, the one in the forefront holding something in its hands. The object was covered by a cloth, and as they walked forward. When the lead cleric walked forward with the object, Tygra winked and the cleric looked at him.

"Are you flirting?" Lion-o quietly asked, but Tygra didn't respond, just smirked.

"While you will one day wear the crown Lion-o," Jaga began, and he grabbed the cloth and pulled it off to reveal the Sword of Omens, a long sword with a red jewel near the hilt. "Only the Eye of Thundera, the source of our power, knows if there's a king inside of you. Take the sword, and become one with it." Jaga said. Lion-o nodded, and he grabbed the sword. He looked at it, marveling at its light weight. He walked to the center where the symbol of the Thundercats was.

"You now hold what built the Thundercat's Empire, but only he who has been deemed worthy can harness the blade's power!" Claudus said. Lion-o swung the sword experimentally. "Let me show you what it's capable of in the proper hands." Claudus said, walking forward, Tygra next to him, a sword in his hand. Claudus snatched the sword from Lion-o's hands, Tygra, standing next to Lion-o, turned to Claudus.

"Uh oh, catch!" Tygra said, tossing the sword in his hand to Lion-o, who caught it. Then Claudus turned, and raised the sword as he swung the Sword of Omens violently at Lion-o. Lion-o barely had time to react as the sword clashed against his own, sparks of electricity flying as the two clashed, knocking Lion-o back. Claudus then swung the sword downward, but Lion-o was ready, swinging his to clash against the Sword of Omens, electricity sparking between the two.

"The Book shows that it was our ancestors, the Thundercats, who defeated Mumm-ra! It was the Thundercats who brought law and order to a world of warring animals! And now, it is the Thundercats who are strong enough to maintain this fragile peace!" Claudus said, attacking Lion-o while he spoke, who parried each blow skillfully. Claudus then raised the Sword of Omens over his head and brought it down for a powerful downward slash. Lion-o blocked it, but the sheer strength of the blow sent him sprawling down to the ground. Claudus stabbed the sword downward into the center, thunder sounding and sparks flying from the blade. Lion-o and the others watched the display of power. Lion-o stood up and grabbed the sword, the weight and the power coursing through him as held the blade. He grabbed it with both hands and began to swing the sword to and fro, releasing electricity from the sword which started as small sparks but grew to larger, more powerful bolts. "That's it! Concentrate!" Claudus said. Lion-o continued to swing the sword, growing more and more accustomed to it, his body smoothly flowing from one move to the other. He finished with a stab, the sword crackling with power as he stood in the center of the Thundercats symbol, and he held the sword down. He then held the sword in front of him and aligned it near his face, the hilt guards extending and the jewel formed an eye. Lion-o's eyes then began to glow with light and he felt his gaze extending to a distant place, and he saw a red pair of eyes and a wrinkled face. He pushed the sword away gasping. "Lion-o? Why did you stop?" Claudus asked. Lion-o turned to him.

"I…. saw something…" He said quietly, while Jaga walked forward.

"Tell us," He said, sounding curious. Lion-o looked uncomfortable.

"Um…" He said, looking around, and then there was giggling. "That!" he said, and he ran to a window where two female cats, were walking, Claudus and Jaga followed. "Ha meow!" He said forcefully. Claudus looked disappointed.

"The sword is ready Lion-o, but you are not…" Claudus said, grabbing the sword from Lion-o. Lion-o watched sadly as his father walked away. Jaga walked next to Lion-o and gave him a meaningful look.

"What? I didn't see anything!" Lion-o said.

"And I did not say anything." Jaga countered.

From the far off side Naruto shook his head in disappointment. He felt bad for Lion-O and all, but a leader needed things the prince currently lacked. Though, he was pulled out from his thoughts by the sound of a horn blaring. Naruto took up a positioned from up high to see what was going on. From his vantage point he could see a large amount of lizards pulling a large rock-like object and on top of the rock was Grune looking triumphant, his arms folded across his chest.

Grune...Naruto never liked Grune. Then again he was a lot like the others who didn't think he belonged, but something else, deep in the recesses of his mind told him the cat was dangerous. Dropping down and moving closer he listened into the discussion.

"And where is our dear friend, Panthro?" Claudus asked, but Grune shook his head pityingly.

"He fought valiantly, alas; he fought against a force that was even too powerful for him to overcome." Grune said, and he pulled a bag from his belt and pulled out Panthro's famous nun-chucks. Naruto, who had been watching and listening, stood there disbelieving. He didn't say anything though, and watched Grune calmly. "It is only through his sacrifice I stand before you today." Grune said, and he handed Claudus the weapon, and Claudus took them.

"Tomorrow, we will mourn this great loss. But today, we will celebrate the return of Thundera's greatest general!" Claudus said putting a hand on Grune's shoulder, and walking back to Thundera, both talking to each other. Leaning all he could, Naruto retreated back to his post before it was discovered that he left. The blond found himself quietly listening to the speech Claudus gave. Season ago he sent Generals Grune and Panthro to find the fabled Book of Omens. While the book remained lost, Grune had returned with tales of adventure, great treasure, and new lands to conquer.

Music began to play and cats began to dance to the music. A large cat was eating a leg of chicken, when he felt something pulling his cloak. He turned to see two young cats looking at him, one a boy wearing a cloak of his own and light yellow coat of fur, the other a girl with unique red and black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. "Good evening sir! WilyKat and Kit at your service! Perhaps my sister and I can interest you in a melodic melody?" The cat glared at them.

"Scram you filthy street urchins!" The cat said.

"Oh but I am quite good, and you only need to pay if my gentle songs mousers your caring heart!" She said, holding up a strange ring like instrument with blow holes like a flute. She held it to her lips, and began to play, a wonderful song coming from it.

"I said- uuhhhh… Your music is lovely… as the day is long." The large cat said, looking groggy, and he even began to dance while Wilykat rummaged through his bag, pulling out a fish's remains.

"Ew… what does he keep in here?" He asked as he threw the fish away and he reached in, pulling out the remains of an apple, tossing that, and then he reached in again, and a jingle was heard as he pulled out several gold coins. "Oh, here we go!" Wilykat said, and pocketing the money, he ran as his sister finished playing the song. The cat blinked, and then he turned to Wilykit.

"I said scram kids!" He shouted.

"Of course… sorry to bother you." Wilykit said, bowing, and then she followed her brother. They grinned at each other as they ran away from the party.

Naruto shook his head in amusement. Those two were always up to something. They were just children, an orphan like he was, well as far as he knew. He couldn't help but feel pity for them and turned a blind eye. They were just children trying to feed himself. Hearing the sound of another alarm, he knew that meant The Games were about to begin. He arrived to the coliseum and got a good seat. Once again only catching part of the conversation from where he was at.

"I see nothing has changed Claudus… one son with his head on his shoulders, the other with his in the clouds!" Grune said. Apparently prince Lion-o must have asked something related to technology.

"I'm afraid Lion-o I came across all manner of beast and warrior, but nothing even resembling technology. We did everything we could to find the book." Grune said.

"Perhaps what the skeptics say is true… the book's existence is no more real than its stories of technology or Mumm-ra." Tygra said, Grune laughed at this.

"I see so much of me in you. You would've made a great king! Ah, but such honors must be reserved for the bloodline!" Grune said, putting his arm on Tygra's shoulder.

"Lion-o also will make a great king!" Claudus said.

"Of course he will… I would've just made a better one!" Tygra smugly said. Lion-o growled, glaring at Tygra.

"You're just so perfect aren't you Tygra?" Lion-o said angrily.

"Thank you Lion-o!" Tygra said.

"Too bad you're afraid to get your tail kicked in front of your favorite hero!" Lion-o challenged.

"Now's not the time!" Tygra said, standing up. Grune then chuckled, and pointed at the coliseum.

"Now is the perfect time!" he said. Lion-o and Tygra looked at each other, and then they jumped down into the stage, the people cheering for them.

Naruto watched as Lion-o and Tygra waited for the start. Then, the horn sounded, and the two launched themselves, climbing the large knotted tree. Lion-o had the lead, but when Tygra jumped, Lion-o stopped and kicked at Tygra, who grabbed Lion-o's foot, and punched Lion-o, knocking him off the branch he was climbing, into a lower branch. He recovered, and caught up with Tygra. He kicked at Tygra, who blocked the blow, and Lion-o responded with a punch, hitting Tygra in the cheek. Tygra responded with a spinning kick, hitting Lion-o in the face, sending him back down. Tygra leaped on the branch, holding the bell, and looking down at Lion-o. He then shouts.

"When it comes to everything but the crown, you'll always be second place!" He shouted, and Lion-o ran forward, his arm raised and ready to punch Tygra. But Tygra hit him first with such strength; it sent Lion-o into the water. Naruto winched, and looked away. As much as he wanted to go and help his friend, he figured Lion-o's pride had been bruised enough for one night.

_''See underneath what's underneath?'' _was that the exact way the phrase was stated. He didn't know he thought as he continued his duty of keeping an eye out for unsavory elements. Naruto wasn't sure why those words popped in his mind. Maybe it was what Jaga said not too long ago. _'Having sight beyond sight.'_ he was broken from his thoughts when some sort of disturbance was going on. He followed the disturbance down near the brigs.

He got down there just in time to see Lion-o, Tygra the prince's older brother, and Cheetara engaging a crowd. Seeing Cheetara being charged by several cats something triggered in him. A powerful energy washed over him as he was on the roof of one of the buildings one moment and the next he was between her and the crowd. His hand ram forward, some sort of energy orb briefly illuminated in his hand before sending the nearest cat flying back several feet.

''Glad you could join the party.'' Cheetara stated, almost startled by the speed Naruto displayed. It was almost as if he teleported.

''It figures the mangy fox would also be a lizard lover!" one of the cats shouted as he pulled out dagger.

''String him up and skin him alive!'' another one shouted causing Naruto to visibly freeze as panic filled his eyes.

''You will do no such thing!'' Cheetara shouted, for a brief moment giving into her anger as she used her natural speed to blast past the cats, swinging her staff to knock them back a lot harder than necessary. Eventually, she stopped, and began to knock them back en masse.

Moving swiftly, Naruto parried and attacked stragglers like a brawler. He was always more of a lightning bruiser that focused more on quick and powerful strikes. His ability to augment his strength made up for the lack of skilled the other trained warriors had shown. A cat attacked Lion-o, but he blocked the attack and elbowed the cat in the face. He reached for another cat, grabbing his collar ready to punch him.

When Claudus arrived, demanding to know what was going on; Naruto nearly had a panic attack. His heart, which nearly threatened to leap out of his chest, was calm when Lion-o somehow miraculously convinced his father to let the lizards go. Fortunately there wasn't much of an incident after that night.

Naruto found himself alone that night, using his hands to rub his arm as he tried to calm himself. He didn't know why, but he felt unbearably sad.

_'It's _**_that_**_ child!"_

_''What is he doing just walking around like that? He's a danger!''_

_''I don't care what anyone says! As far as I care he and that thing is one in the same and I say we _**_skin him alive_**_!''_

Naruto was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. A dagger drawn and panic filled him before he realized it was just Cheetara. ''I...sorry.'' he mumbled, looking ashamed.

''No...I...I shouldn't have startled you.'' she surprised._ 'Something happened tonight. I've never seen him freeze like that, look so frightened and confused. What could have happened in his past to make him have that sort of reaction?'_

''Cheetara...'' Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. ''I...do you ever think...'' he looked away, hoping his face wasn't betraying him. ''You...''

Cheetara looked at him with interest. ''Naruto...''

At Thunder's walls General Lynx-o and a guard stood in one of Thundera's wall's tower, the guard with a telescope. It was then a strange sound was heard, the marching of footsteps. The guard, however couldn't see, "What is that?" He asked. Lynx-o pushed past him and sniffed.

"Even from this distance, I can smell them!" He opened his eyes, which were pale, showing that he was blind. "Lizards, and there are many! Sound the alarm!" He shouted. The horn sounded, alerting everyone, and soldiers began to arm themselves with pikes, bows, and arrows.

Naruto and Cheetara were interrupted. Their discussion was going to have to be put on hold as duty called.

Claudus, who had been watching the lizard army with a telescope, snarled and turned to Lion-o.

"You see what happened? Now the lizards think of us as being soft and weak! We should've killed those two instead of releasing them!" Claudus raved as his utter contempt for the species spilled out in his words.

Lion-o lowered his head.

"Tygra, Grune, come with me! Jaga prepare your clerics!" Claudus said. Lion-o stood there waiting. "You stay here Lion-o." Claudus said, and he walked away.


	4. Invasion Part 2

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

The giant construct that Grune had brought with him shined with the image of the lizards. The gems that made its eyes along with a large one encrusted in its side began to fall out of the sockets and side, crashing against the ground with a thud and kicked up dirt. Lizards began pouring out of it. Among them was an overweight lizard with bluish green skin, golden yellow eyes, and dark circles around his eyes. The lower part of his nose is the same color of his underside, and his amulet had eye sockets, horns that curve downward, and a red stone. This creature was known throughout the lands as Slithe the general of the lizard army. A lizard walked up to Slithe "It was getting a bit rank in there General Slithe!"

"A night in that rock is nothing compared to how long I've waited… to set a foot inside the cat's impenetrable castle!" he hissed, and he ran to a statue of Claudus, pulling out a strange black, spherical device. Its sides opened up revealing antenna like handles as the bright green gem center began to glow from its place on the statue. "This time you'll finally fall Claudus!" Slithe said, and he leaped down and headed for the main gates to greet the king and his subjects.

At the gates of Thundera the king was commanding his troops to fire, and they did, shooting arrows into the air to fall down on the lizards. "That's it! Let's send these cowards running once and for all!" He said. It was then that it got quiet. The air was heavy, and then they heard something, and from overhead, something flew past the cats into the city.

Strange projectiles flew in, heading for the devices planted by the lizards, impacting and exploding with violent force. Emerging from the forests were mechanical machines armed with shoulder mounted cannons.

''By Thundera!'' the King exclaimed. ''What sort of sorcery is this?''

The bulky and heavily armored bi-pedal machines continued their slow and heavy descent towards the city, making large tremors foot prints in their wake. Missiles, bombs, and the likes detonated and hit their targets. Bit by bit parts of the city were destroyed, statues being blown apart and homes being lit ablaze. The soldiers of the city found themselves being overwhelmed.

Grune soon revealed his treachery, showing the captured form of Panthro to the King and Tygra. ''It looks like I'll have to take that sword from you!'' the traitor said, arming himself with his cat.

''You've forgotten one thing Grune.'' the King began, his confidence not lost. ''Jaga's Clerics.''

Likes blazes the Clerics led by Jaga entered the battlefield. The armed soldiers began firing their weapons, but found themselves overwhelmed by the power and speed of the Clerics. The King had left the protection of the Clerics to go save Panthro, leaving the warriors to take on the army. With a mighty kick Naruto sent Slithe flying into a wall. Grabbing one of the downed enemy's swords he scooped up with great speed and brought it down with a mighty to switch Grune blocked with his weapon.

''Petulant Fox! I should have finished you off when I had the chance!'' the cat roared as he pushed back against the strike causing Naruto to jump back.

''You...'' the Kitsune hissed. He always suspected that Grune didn't like him, but never did he think the cat was the one who tried to kill him. He suspected he would have been willing to let him die maybe but to try and kill him? ''You'll pay traitor.'' he said as he charged forward, leaving to move and divert his strike when several wizards began firing their laser weapons at him. Jaga, using his powerful magic caused one of the giant mechs to explode. Naruto shield his face and jumped back to prevent himself from being caught in the attack.

Naruto readied the sword, charging forward to strike again when something shot out from the shadows. Before he could react a foot impacted him in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to fall back on the ground. To his shock the attacker was another cat. It was a female, with red-brownish fur with a white under belly shown off by the armor that shown off her stomach. She had a short, black-tipped tail with long, strong legs, large paws, and tufted ears. She was easily twice the size of even the trained guards. The one breed of cat that definitely did not get along with foxes, a bobcat.

Steadying himself he raised the sword and began pressing the attack but the large she-cat easily avoided his strikes. "I expected more from your kind fox.'' she taunted as she caught one of the strikes and hoisted him up by his blade. Naruto dropped down to all fours and snarled. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Grune heading for the Coliseum.

''You won't get away traitor.'' he shouted as he attempted to chase after only to be yanked back by his tail. He was hurled into the destroyed mains of a statue, his back impacted against it with a sickening thud. He began coughing up blood, falling to his arms and knees as he looked up at his attacker with blurred eyes. Taking the weapon she raised it above his head.

''Disappointing, but a trophy is a trophy.'' she raised the weapon back as she prepared to lop off his head.

_'Damn...not here.' _Naruto thought as he tried to push himself up. _'Not when people need me. I can't...I can't die now!'_ he thought as a strange power flowed through him.

With a roar the female bobcat brought the blade down only for her query to disappear. ''What?'' she exclaimed in outrage. ''Typical fox trickery.'' she snarled as she began searching for the downed fox. She would not let her prey escape.

Naruto landed on one of the branches, still reeling from his injuries. _'No._' he weakly thought as he saw Tygra and Claudus surrounded by soldiers who were preparing to take fire. He pushed himself to his feet.

"Luckily, I know a thing about technology you traitor!" A voice said, and from the darkness, a disk flew and attached onto the back of the walker, blinking, then it detonated, destroying the walker, several more flying out and attaching onto the other walkers, destroying those as well. From the smoke, the form of Lion-o appeared, Lion-o on his steed.

Cladus began walking forward. ''Father, where are you going?''

''To show the Lizards that the Sword of Omens is the greatest weapon of them all!" Claudus said, and grabbing his sword, he lifted it to the sky. "Thundercats, HOOOOOOOO!" He shouted, the Sword of Omens crackling with power. He charged, and with a single swing, he cut down multitudes of lizards, slashing his way through to the tree and began to run up the twisting branches.

Grune grabbed his mace and pointed at the king, it then opened, and green energy formed, and he shot a pulse of green lightning at Claudus, who raised the sword, blocking the attack. He struggled, and then he pushed forward, dissipating the attack and knocking Grune down, continuing his charge toward Panthro.

Claudus slashed the chains off, Panthro falling, but caught himself.

"You came for me?" He asked.

''Look ou...'' Naruto tried to shout before two laser blasts tore into his side and he fell into the unlit depths of the tree.

"I would fight an army twice that size to save you old friend!" Claudus said, and he turned to Lion-o and Tygra. As he looked at them though, Panthro pulled out a dagger.

"FATHER!" Lion-o shouted, but Claudus wasn't quick enough as Panthro stabbed him in the back, blood spraying Panthro's face. ''NOOOOO!''

Claudus fell forward, the sword falling from his grip, and the dagger embedded in his back, he fell into the water, disappearing as he sunk. Lion-o and Tygra dived in after him, and they pulled him out, and swimming to the tree, they lay the king against the base. Claudus opened his eyes and looked at Lion-o.

"No matter what happens, you made me proud today…" He said, and then closed his eyes and relaxed into the cold embrace of death. Lion-o looked at his father, and then he turned to Panthro upon hearing a dark chuckle.

"You're a traitor too Panthro!" He shouted.

Panthro then spoke, and as he did his voice changed, becoming old, ragged, and menacing.

"Not quiet, have you ever considered that if technology was real, then so are the things of your worst nightmares!" Panthro said, and purple energy coursed from his body, and he began to shape shift, his body shrinking and becoming bone thin, the skin graying, and his face becoming wrinkled and rotten. Standing there was the decrepit form of Mumm-ra.

"Mumm-ra!" Lion-o gasped.

Just outside of the Coliseum on the rubble of buildings, the clerics stood as a dark storm brewed above the Coliseum. Jaga saw Mumm-ra and he knew that it was truly him. "The day I have always feared has arrived! Clerics! To the death!" He said, and they all sprung forward, ready to fight and die.

Mumm-ra chuckled darkly.

"You are but insects to the power of MUMM-RA, THE EVER LIVING!" He shouted a dark wave of energy shooting out, obliterating all that came into contact. Jaga and a cleric managed to dive under the wave, but were soon surrounded by lizards with rifles. Tygra and Lion-o were also surrounded. "Thundera has fallen!" Mumm-ra shouted to the cheer of lizards. "Take the young heirs to the dungeon and bring the old Cleric to me!'' he commanded before searching around for something._ 'No matter. He will come to me in time.' _the aged one thought before vanishing in a whirl of his dark cloak.

Despite his heavy injuries Naruto was able to slip into the water. Peaking his head out a bit he saw as Tygra and Lion-o led away by the lizards. A few more seconds passed before he found it easier to breath. He was quick healer, it was unnatural, and another thing that set him apart from the cats. He waited until the coast was clear before searching around.

The stench of death permeated the air and he felt sick. He began searching around, hoping to find some survivors. Hiding in an alcove he watched as many cats were being led away by gun point. He repressed the urge to growl as he watched men, women, and children being led away. He even hated the fact they took a light to scaring the children and even tore families apart, putting them in different groups. The cries of young children separated from their fathers, the sound of grieving mothers losing their children. One way or another, the lizards, Grune, and everyone involved was going to pay.

'''Persia...'' he softly mumbled as he checked the body of a fellow Cleric. Her body was found mangled, twisted on one of the spheres of the enemy and hung like a decoration. It was absolutely sickening. Despite initial misgivings Naruto didn't hate the Persian cat. Removing her body from the embarrassment he used whatever tattered rags he could find to cover her.

One after another he found bodies. A hairless Sphyn cat and then an Ocicat. One after another he found and unmasked the Clerics. Dread filled him as he accounted for all the bodies, but two. On one hand he was relieved and on the other fear still filled it at what could be happening to them. Where could Jaga be? Where could Cheetara be?

Naruto continued his way to the throne room. It was the most likely place **he **would be.

Mumm-ra sat on the throne, the Sword and Gauntlet of Omens hanging next to him. Before him was Jaga, wrapped in bindings. ''These two are all that remain of the fable guardians.'' one of the lizards spoke as Jaga was brought forward. ''On the ground!'' it hissed and pushed Jaga to his knees.

"You are Jaga… Sorcerer to the dead king!" Mumm-ra said.

"And you are even more grotesque than the stories suggested." Jaga said.

"Did the stories neglect to tell you that the stone in that sword is mine?" Mumm-ra snapped. He reached for the Sword of Omens, but he barely touched it when lightning sparked, knocking his hand away. "I want it back!" He ordered.

"I'm afraid an ancient spell prevents the sword from being touched by the hands of evil!" Jaga said, smiling.

"That is why you're going to remove the spell!" Mumm-ra said.

"Never!" Jaga said defiantly.

"Then I will just have to find another way!" Mumm-ra said, and from his cloak, bandages shot forth and wrapped around Jaga, lifting him into the air. From Mumm-ra's hands, purple energy glowed, and then shot out at Jaga. Jaga groaned in pain as his body was battered by the dark powers.

Mumm-ra suddenly gave a cry of pain as something descended down and stabbed him in the head. Jaga was dropped as the figure was blasted forward by Mumm-ra's magic. ''You mangy creature. What did you expect with such a feeble attack?'' Mumm-ra asked as his soldiers raised their weapons.

''Its more than sitting back and allowing you to take any more innocent lives.'' Naruto declared.

''Naruto...run!'' Jaga pleaded with a strained tone.

''Forgive me Jaga, that's one command I can't follow.'' Naruto replied. Mumm-ra gave a hand gestures for his troops to lower their weapons.

_''This will prove amusing. I wonder if you will fare any better than last time.''_

_'Last time_?' Naruto's eyes narrowed. ''What do you know? Tell me specter!''

''You wish to learn boy? Come and pry it then,'' Mumm-ra taunted. Naruto gave a shout as he charged forward, Mumm-ra countered by firing bandages. Naruto leaped to the side, landed on one hand to turn himself up right, flipped back and again avoiding the bandages. He charged forward as he leaped in the air, attempting to punch the specter when he was blasted by Mumm-ra's magic sending him sprawling to the ground.

On a balcony, overlooking the scene, a lizard watched the show. It was then that Tygra grabbed him, choking the lizard into unconsciousness, and grabbed the blaster from the lizard's hand, looking at Lion-o, who nodded. Tygra fired at the specter, drawing his attention giving Naruto enough time to attack one of the guards, slugging him hard enough that he dropped his pistol to which he began firing at Mumm-ra who swayed to the side of the shot.

With the Lizards distracted Lion-o shimmed down one of the lnog, red wine curtains of the throne room. He ran across the room and grabbed the Sword of Omens.

"You took my father's life, but you won't take father's sword!" Lion-o said, and he swung the sword.

"THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERCAT'S HOOOOOO!" Lion-o shouted, the sword extending with each slash as a great power echoed from the blade. He held the blade up, and red energy blasted from the stone and hit Mumm-ra, blasting him into and out of the wall. He rolled on the ground, and then got to his feet.

"You cannot comprehend the forces you are dealing with! Ancient spirits of evil! Transform this decade form into Mumm-ra the Ever L...'' thought Mumm-ra couldn't finish, staggering forward as the sun-light scorched his skin.

''My lord! Hang on!'' the female bobcat said. Throwing her cloak over the ancient being. She had just finished exploring the rumors of some young cats liberating some of the supplies to the troops under her command when she was alerted to attack.

Inside Naruto got the whiff of a familiar scent. He rushed over to the one of the bound clerics tied to one of the pillars. ''Hang on!'' he said as he slashed the ropes freeing the Cleric before she could be hit by one of the stray laser blasts. Catching the cleric he hastily removed the cloak and to his relief it was Cheetera.

She slowly stirred with a groaned. Her body was covered in bruises, indication that she had been tortured. She stirred, looking up at the face of her savior. ''Naruto...'' she softly stated. Before he could say anything she tore herself from his arms. The blond would have been emotionally hurt if it wasn't for the fact after the moment he saved her life she saved his by swiftly landing a kick to the face of a lizard who was charging them.

Afterwards she zipped across the room with her amazing speed easily taking out several lizards that threatened to flank the princes.

''Cheetara...''

''She's a cleric.'' the princes voiced their surprised. However, they were soon hailed upon with laser fire, and they ran toward Jaga, grabbing him and pulling him up. Cheetara grabbed the gauntlet, and ran toward a wall with a fire light. Jaga grabbed the fire light, and turned it, revealing a secret passage. Naruto and the others hurried inside, Jaga going last. But as he went inside, a laser bolt shot him in the back, causing him to yell in pain. The door closed behind him, and the lizards began to blast the wall, attempting to break it down. Lion-o, Naruto, Cheetara , Snarf, and Tygra ran down the passageway. "Before we go any further, something must be done!" Jaga said.

"It can wait!" Cheetara said, but Jaga pushed Tygra and Naruto off of him.

"It must be now! Lion-o, your left arm!" Jaga ordered. Lion-o held out his arm, and Jaga grabbed the gauntlet and fitted it onto Lion-o's hand. Lion-o held up his gauntleted hand and flexed the fingers. Jaga then knelt down, and he touched the gauntlet with his hand, Tygra and Cheetara doing the same. "For the Eye of Thundera, and the Sword of Omens," he then tapped the gauntlet with his staff, and it glowed golden. "Now Lion-o, Lord of the Thundercats, go!" Jaga said.

"You're going with us Jaga!" Cheetara said. Jaga shook his head, and he stood up and walked to a wall, he touched it with his staff, and the wall glowed, and then parted.

''I'm afraid I will only slow you down. At least this way I can buy you time to get to safety.'' he then grasped Lion-o's shoulder. ''The Book of Omens lies in the setting sun… find it before Mumm-ra does.''

''I can't do this alone,'' Lion-o replied.

''You won't have to. You have everything you need Lion-o. Whatever questions you may have oe remain are within the Book. Find it! Now go!''

The others with the exception of Naruto began down the hall.

''Jaga...''

''You've always been a hard worker. Determined and stubborn, but a good heart nonetheless. Keep them and yourself safe Naruto. I have fate you'll find what you're looking for on this journey.''

''Okay, thank you.'' Naruto replied as he followed after the others. He ignored the explosion and every else that took afterwards, knowing that there was no turning back.

Naruto, Cheetara, Lion-o, Tygra and Snarf looked at their decimated home. Lion-o looked at his gauntleted hand, and said one phrase that they would all remember. "This is only the beginning…" And from that moment on was the beginning of a new journey.


	5. Rising Ramlak

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>0<p>

Story Start  
>0<p>

It had been a day since the fall of Thundera. Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, and Naruto stood at the base of the fallen statue, a fire lit in front of them. In the fire was burning the body of Claudus, Lion-o was holding the Sword of Omens in the flames, heating it and making the blade glow red. After a while, he pulled it out of the flame, and stabbing the sword into the base of the statue, he began to carve the symbol of their fallen nation.

"Rest now to rise again Father." Lion-o said.

"May you find peace in the next life." Tygra said.

In another part of the ruined city, lizards had been looting homes and filling the loot into a machine. While they were busy, Wily Kat and Kit ran to the machine where all the loot was. "Well, what do we have here?" Kat said, and he opened a chest revealing clothes and various other items inside.

"Ooh new clothes!" Kit said giggling. The two take the chest, and headed away to change.

"We should head for the lizards trail before it grows cold. Mumm-ra's lair is probably past the Sandsea, so we have quite a journey ahead of us." Lion-o said. Cheetara turned to Lion-o.

"Mumm-ra? Jaga told us to find the Book of Omens though. Those were my teacher's last words to us." Cheetara said. Naruto listened to them quietly.

"The book can wait… it has for centuries." Lion-o spoke.

''But only the spoke can provide us answers Lion-o.'' Tygra pointed out.

"Answers?'' Lion-o angrily snapped. ''I already know who destroyed our cities and killed our king! What other answers do you need?" Lion-o shouted. "If either of us were on that funeral pyre, father would've already buried that demon! I intend to do him the same justice!" Lion-o growled.

"You're angry Lion-o." Cheetara said calmly.

"I should hope I'm not the only one!" Lion-o angrily retorted as his rage threaten to spill over.

Finally, Naruto could no longer keep silent. ''Its suicide, Lion-o.'' the fox exclaimed as he got in front of the former prince's path.

Lion-o let out a growl. ''Get out of the way Naruto.''

''We're just four individuals. Mumm-ra's a powerful sorcerer with an army and machines. We'll be slaughtered if we go after him as we are now. Please, listen to reason.'' Naruto pleaded. ''Vengeance isn't the answer, or you'll lose everything. ''

Lion-o glared at him. ''Loss? What do you know about loss? You can't even remember who you are let alone remember losing anyone. These aren't your people; this was not your father. For all of you know you could happen upon your family any day now. So don't talk to me about loss.'' Lion-o snapped, and he walked away again, Naruto watching him go. ''We're going after Mumm-ra, and that's an order."

"You are the king." Tygra said bitterly, and he walked after Lion-o. Cheetara followed as well, and Snarf looked at Naruto, who sighed, he walked after them as well. Snarf made a noise and followed them as well.

Naruto, Tygra, Lion-o, and Cheetarah all walked forward wearing capes on their bodies. Lion-o paused to look back at his destroyed home; he gritted his teeth and turned forward again. They walked through the gate and maneuvered through the destroyed bridge. There was a large broken machine lying, and Naruto looked up and noticing the two sneaking figures of two young thunderians. ''Kat? Kit?'' a grin broke out on his face. ''I should have known you two troublemakers would have avoided capture.'' he remarked as they ran over.

"Naruto! Prince Lion-o and Tygra to the rescue! We thought we were the only cats left!'' Kat explained as Lion-o kept on going, completely ignoring them causing the young cats to stop in confusion.

''Maybe we can join you until we get to where we are going?" Kit said walking up to Lion-O. ''Aldar the city of treasure.''

''Never heard of it.'' Lion-o dismissively remarked as Kat shuffled through his pouch and pulled out a scroll.

''Of course not. I could the only proof.''

"No!" Lion-o said steely.

''Please.'' Kit pleaded.

''But they're just kittens!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''We can't just abandon them.''

"Naruto's right. We can't just leave them here." Tygra said. Lion-o turned to Tygra his teeth bared.

"We're on a mission to avenge father, and you want to play babysitter? They'll have to take care of themselves!" He said, and he continued walking. Kat and Kit looked at each other, and then they ran forward and began to mew at Lion-o.

''I said no!'' he snapped, causing them to stop and look dejected.

''Look, I'll take responsibility.'' Naruto interjected. ''Once we get to another settlement we can drop them off.''

"Fine, but if they start to fall behind you'll have to make a choice. We won't wait for you!" Lion-o said, and he continued, Naruto watched him go, and then he turned to Kat and Kit.

"You two stay close to me okay?'' _Because it would be naive to think that Mumm-ra and his army are the only dangerous things out here on this planet._

"You're the best Naruto!" Naruto smiled, and he then walked forward. Kit and Kat smiled and followed Naruto. After a bit of time the duo continued on ahead, being their usual mischievous selves.

''That was really sweet, sticking up for them like that.'' Cheetara stated as she slowed down slightly to match her speed with his.

''I, well I know what its like to not have much of anything and looking for someone for help.'' Naruto remarked. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Would should he say? What was he supposed to say? ''I, I don't ever abandon my friends.'' he confidently added.

''And it shows,'' she replied with a smile. ''Don't ever change.'' she added before continuing on ahead.

Naruto's eyes followed Cheetara's form as his face went flush. Suddenly kisses noises broke him out of his trail of thought. ''Quiet you two!'' Naruto snapped, his face going even redder as the twins broke out in a fit of laughter. The group continued their journey through a canyon and a windy valley before they round themselves in rocky terrain and low on food. The sun was high above with a blazing heat baking the valley.

''We lost the trail Lion-O.'' Tygra stated.

''And were low on supplies.'' Cheetara added, shaking yet another empty bag as nothing but crumbs fell out.

"I don't care! We keep going!" He snarled, and he walked away. Snarf groaned, and then fell forward, tired. Then he perked up at the sight before him, Kit and Kat following his line sight.

"What is that?" Kit asked. Lion-o ran back to look as well. Beyond the small arch was a golden flowing object. They walked through, and Lion-o smirked as he recognized the sight before him.

"Snarf just found the Sandsea. Mumm-ra's lair must be on the other side!" Lion-o said. Tygra looked at the rippling golden waves of sand that moved as if it was water.

"Do you see a way around it?" he asked, as they walked forward. Kit and Kat walked to see the strange sight, and then they gasped.

"I see something better!" Kit said, pointing to a pile of food floating on the sand.

"Food!" Lion-o said. Various chatters of 'yeah' and 'starving' echoed from the group as they started running forward. Naruto was halfway there before a sharp pain and he dropped to one knee.

_'I'm starving.' he continued walking about the forest, holding his grumbling stomach. ''Stupid Ero-sennin. Leaving me out here without food.'' he grumbled as he continued his journey through the forest. He needed to find something, anything to eat and that's when he saw it. A small buffet of various foods. He didn't care how it got there or who it belonged too he was starving! ''Food!'' he exclaimed as he dove right for it. The food disappeared in smoke and he was hoisted up, bound and caught in some net. ''Hey! Let me out!" he shouted as some strange creature appeared from behind the tree. This creature dressed in green and red lacked fur or any other features of an animal._

_''Lesson number one of shinobi survival Gaki. Suspect everything as a trap, even if it isn't. You never know how prepared your enemy can be or how much time they had to set up who knows how many layer of traps.'' the man with the very long, white hair/fur lectured._

_''Just get me out of here Ero-sennin!'' he demanded as he began gnawing on the ropes._

_Ero-sennin as he was identified merely scowled. ''Gaki, what have I told you about calling me that?''_

Naruto blinked a few times, the memory suddenly leaving as it came. ''Wait! Stop its a trap!"' he shouted to the others who were eating with Gutso. They stopped, hearing the shout but it was too late.

Suddenly, from the north, the sand split as something rose up, and suddenly, Lion-o and the others were in a net. Naruto took off after it, grabbing a kunai as he trailed after the others who crashed onto a boat, Naruto unlucky enough to land on his head, temporarily dazing him. The others saw their captors, the fish people, and the Koi species. In front of them was a white and brown mottled Koi, who smirked while other Koi came near them.

"Quite the catch I say." He said.

"What's all that racket?" A gruff, scratchy voice said, "That better be the Ramlak you spineless jellyfish are carrying on about!" From the stairs leading to the lower deck, another koi came out, this one with pale yellow skin, one eye was closed shut, and he had a red beard fringe. As he walked up, water dripped from his body as he walked a sphere gun in hand. They heard a loud thump, and looked to see a peg leg, he looked at the catch. "Another worthless haul… take what the crew doesn't eat of them and turn it into chum!" The fish said. A large red fish with a chef's hat and coat smiled and began to rub two knives together, chuckling darkly. "Whiskers," Lion-o muttered. The fishes grabbed them and pulled them out of the net. Lion-o and the others lunged at them, but more fishes came with spears and strange devices that had spears loaded in them.

Naruto was able to land on the boat. He dropped down, his kunai trained on the captain. ''Let my friends and I be, before things get messy.''

The captain merely fired the Harpoon gun, causing Naruto to duck as the sphere soared over his head. Two green Koi to rush Naruto who spun and used the back of his closed fist smash against both of their faces causing them to stumble back, overboard the ship.

"I am Lion-o, lord of the Thundercats, and I order you to release us!" Lion-o commanded.

"Ha! The food talks and it has some fight too? I take it that mouth was used to eat the bait for the beast! Well Lion-o, lord of the Thundercats, I am Koineleus Tunar, Captain of this ship, and I order you filleted!" Koineleus said.

"Let's start with the little ones… their meat will be the most deliciously tender!" Said the chef. Kit and Kat gasped, fear in their faces, as the fish advanced, the ship suddenly jerked, and they all staggered. Suddenly, from the side, a large green tentacle snaked out, and grabbing a fish, it swung him high, and then dragged him into the sand sea. The fishes cried out in panic, while the captain looked toward the green tentacle, a grim yet eager expression on his face. "At last! The Ramlak, my wretched Quarry arrives!" From the side, one could see more of the tentacles, the tips studded with red bumps. The tentacles swarmed at them, and a fishman ran forward, the strange spear weapon in hand, and suddenly the spear shot out, a rope attached to it, and it stabbed into a tentacle. Blue liquid came from the wound, a wailing moan was heard, and the tentacle swung up, carrying the fish with it, and then flicking so that the spear came out and the fish fell. Taking advantage of the distraction Naruto went over to the others and used his kunai to cut the ropes.

Fish people were running, but Koineleus stood, and he turned to the cowardly crew, "Come on you filthy maggots! This is the moment we've been waiting for, fight!" He said, grabbing his sword, and pulling it from its scabbard to slash and hack at the tentacles. Cheetara had managed to saw the group out, and they got into themselves up and prepared. No sooner had they done this then the tentacles wrapped around all of them and lifted them up, save Snarf who managed to hide before one got him. Naruto attempted to grab his sword, but the tentacle was blocking his hand. Lion-o however grabbed the Sword of Omens, which extended.

"Thundercats! HOOOOOO!" He shouted, and he slashed the tentacle holding him, and as he fell, he slashed the tentacles off of the kittens. He landed on the ground in front of Koineleus, who stared and then he smirked and turned to his crew.

"The foods got more fight than you!" He said. He then walked to Lion-o, "That's how it's done boy-o, show this cowardly crew how it's done!" A tentacle came at him and he slashed it quickly. Tygra blasted tentacles coming at him, while Cheetara bashed them with her staff. Naruto picked up a hook sword one of the now dead crew members picked up and went about hacking and slicing many tentacles, while Kit and Kat even joined as they bit into a tentacle with their teeth. This combined frontal assault caused the tentacles to retract, and then sink back into the sand, the wailing moan echoing. Koineleus stood at the edge, "Run you coward! You can't escape me forever! I'll follow you straight to the flaming pits of Magmel before I give you up!" He shouted, the tentacles sinking into the sand. Lion-o walked to Koineleus, blue liquid covering him and the others.

"Now, what were we talking about before the interruption?" Lion-o said.

"I believe we were discussing how we'd fillet you! But had I known we'd catch such warriors, I'd of served me first-mate to you on a platter!" Koineleus said, said first-mate looking shocked. "Listen up fishies, these fine fellows are your new ship-mates. Treat them like your own scaly brothers! Give the little ones some food." Koineleus said, and putting a hand on Lion-o's shoulder, he led him away.

"FOOD!" Kit and Kat shouted with glee.

"Welcome to the crew!" The first-mate said with two swab-brushes, walking to Cheetara and Tygra, Cheetara grabbing the brush.

"Why don't I feel good about this… Tygra?" She asked, turning to him only to find him leaning against the side of the deck, retching.

That left Naruto to take the other swab-brush. ''Note to self, never sit next to Tygra on a boat.'' the fox playfully noted. ''But now we're even more off track from finding the Book of Omens.'' he quickly changed gears. He then noticed Cheetara's troubled face. ''Something on your mind?'' he asked.

''Its just...'' she began. ''Jaga once told me if anything happened that I should keep an eye on prince Lion-o. I always wondered what he meant. Now, seeing the prin-King,'' she corrected herself. ''...like this, I can't help but feel like I'm failing him.''

''Hey,'' he softly called out to her. ''Lion-o's grieving right now. You haven't failed Jaga, but it's going to take time. He lost his father, that's going to take time. He's going to need us, all of us.'' he assured her.

''You're right,'' she replied, feeling a little better.

While that was going on Lion-o and Koineleus climbed the mast to the crow's nest while Kit and Kat went into the dining area. As Koineleus and Lion-o climbed, Koineleus shouted down to Lion-o.

"Hurry up ya landlubber! How could I be faster than you with twice the years and one less leg?" He said as he scaled the ladder with impressive speed.

"How'd you lose it captain?" Lion-o asked. Koineleus climbed onto the nest and he waited for Lion-o to come up before putting his peg leg on the pole.

"I didn't lose this leg! It was taken by the Ramlak!" Lion-o looked shocked, "So was our oasis home. It was a watery paradise amongst this barren desert… but the creature drunk it dry!" Koineleus said, grabbing a telescope and extending it. "You know what it's like Lion-o to have everything taken from you and replaced with rage…" the captain said. Lion-o looked down.

"A rage that won't go away until the monster that took it from you is no more," Lion-o said somberly. Koineleus looked through the telescope again.

"Aye," He acknowledged.

In the dining area Kit and Kat hungrily devoured the food, while the chef watched them eat quietly. They gobbled up a plate, and then finishing, they held up the empty platter. "More please!" They both said. The chef smiled, grabbing the plates, he filled them with food.

"That's it! Let's put some fat on those hungry bellies." As they ate the food he said, "I prefer my dishes a little spicy… how about some seasoning?" He asked. They nodded and continued to eat. Both so engrossed with the food, neither noticed him sprinkling the seasoning on them.

In the Crow's Nest. ''I'll tell you Lion-o, we would've sunk the Ramlak long ago, if the crew wasn't filled with insubordinates!" Koineleus said.

"What do you do when they question the course you set?" Lion-o asked.

"A crew rarely knows what's best for them. Everything you do is for that sorry lot, and they still go soft on ya! When they do, you'll have to sail on, with or without them!" Koineleus said. Lion-o considered those words, but then a crack of thunder made him turn his head.

"I see it!" Lion-o said. Indeed he did see it, a giant creature, the top had large tendrils that waved around, and near the bottom of the body were the tentacles from before. "There a quarter arc of the sun journey straight ahead!" Koineleus looked through his telescope, a smile forming on his scaly face.

"Good spot lad! Quit flopping around you lazy lobs! The chase is on!" The captain shouted. The ship whirred as it began to follow the Ramlak through the sand sea, and as they followed it, floating rocks and lightning crashed, the first-mate who had been following the Ramlak, turned to the crew.

"Lighting storm just blew in ahead! I advise we sail around it!" He shouted. Koineleus pushed the first-mate aside.

"And lose the Ramlak's trail? Full speed ahead!" Koineleus said.

"But captain! We'll never survive!" The first-mate shouted.

"The only thing not surviving is the Ramlak!" Lion-o shouted as he ran up and jumped onto the helm, "Into the storm we go!" He shouted, and turning the wheel, he steered the ship into the storm. Tygra, and Cheetara ran to Lion-o.

"Lion-o this is madness! What are you doing?" Tygra shouted.

"Not letting anything stand in my way! Not a storm! Not you!'' Lion-o shouted.

Naruto ran up, ''And what good will this do? How are we going to avenge the capital, all the cats that died, if we end up being killed over this?''

''You can run if you wish. This isn't your fight, but I intend to see it through to the end!'' Lion-o replied.

"Faster boy, faster! I can almost taste its foul breath!" Koineleus said.

"Captain! The ship won't last much longer in this storm!" Cheetara said.

"It's time to turn back!" Tygra shouted.

"Ha ha! I see you're as soft as the rest of the chum on this ship! Come on lad! It's you and me!" Koineleus shouted. Lion-o turned to him nodding.

"I'm right beside you captain!" Lion-o said, and with that, the two ran to the front bow of the ship and began to blast and slice through the rocks.

Down below Kit and Kat finished their meal in the kitchen, and the chef had his knife and was sharpening it. "This old chef is tired of cooking… It's his turn to eat!" He said, walking to them. Kit then jumped onto the table and in her hand was a yellow item topped with a pink swirling thing.

"That's why we made this! Looks good huh?" She said.

"What-Guph!" The strange item was stuffed into the chef's mouth, his head tilted back as it turned a pinkish red.

"You said you love that spicy stuff! So we just used a ton of that!" Kat said. Kit giggled as the chef fell back, unable to speak or move from the sheer hotness of the spice overwhelming his mouth.

"Thanks for the food!" Kit yelled as she and Kat ran to a door. As the chef lay there gurgling and grunting.

On the deck the moan of the Ramlak was heard as the creature surfaced, its massive green tentacles flailing about, and its large face tentacles wriggling. "It's surfacing! Now's our chance!" Koineleus said as they looked at the giant purple creature, it whipped a tentacle, slamming into a few of the crew. "Ready lad?" Koineleus asked as he got in the cannon again.

"Always!" Lion-o said, a spear gun in hand, he fired it at a tentacle where it held strong and the gun wrenched out of his grasp. Lion-o ran forward, and drawing the Sword of Omens, he slashed at a tentacle, turning to slash at another as Koineleus peppered the Ramlak with laser blasts. Meanwhile, the crew tried their best to fight, Tygra, Naruto, and Cheetara also pitching in. The Ramlak wrapped its tentacles around the ship, and then it began to crush the ship, the ship beginning to crack and then split!

''Take out its arms! Then we go for the head!'' the captain ordered as he continued to fire.

Lion-o began to notice several of the crew members falling into the hectic and stormy sea of sand."Don't stop lad, its end is nigh!" Koineleus shouted a spear gun in hand.

"The crew! Their gonna drown!" Lion-o shouted.

"Never mind them! We can always get a new crew… we have to finish this now before he submerges again!" Koineleus said.

"Isn't it the crew we're fighting for?" Lion-o demanded.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft like the rest of them?" Koineleus snapped. Lion-o looked at Koineleus, and he finally understood as he looked at the proud, arrogant, and uncaring captain, he understood what he had been doing.

"I guess I have…" Lion-o said, and he jumped into the sand sea, and then he grabbed a piece of wood to float on. Koineleus ran to the railing, staring with pure hate at the Ramlak.

"Come on beast, I spit my last breath at thee!" Koineleus said. The Ramlak groaned, and Koineleus held his spear gun and fired at the Ramlak, the spear traveling up and lodged at the body. "You won't slip away this time!" Koineleus shouted. The Ramlak bellowed, and then it sank into the sand, and as it did, Koineleus was pulled, but he didn't loosen his grip, laughing maniacally as he was pulled into the sand with the Ramlak.

When the fishes and the rest of the cat's made their way to the debris, Lion-o, using a spear gun shot at a large piece of ship debris, and when it latched on, he began to pull. Kit cheered him on. When they reached the debris, the fishes climbing up the wreck, trying to get away from the sand, Lion-o and the other's remained on the wood.

"You steered us into quite the storm Lion-o!" Cheetara commented.

"I lost sight of what's important and for that-"Lion-o began, when suddenly, the groan of the Ramlak was heard, and the creature resurfaced, and it lowered its body, revealing the mouth. The mouth shot purple tendrils, extending down, and snatching Lion-o up. The others went to move, but the tendrils pulled him out of reach!

"Give him back you slimy sack of tentacles!" Kat shouted as the creature drew Lion-o into its mouth. When he was gone, it turned its great body to the survivors, and its tentacles shot forward again. The others could only watch in fear as it advanced on them.

"You lose Ramlak." He said simply. Suddenly, the Ramlak stopped, and then the sound of squelching flesh was heard, and from the Ramlak, electricity shot forward and a white object suddenly pierced through, and then down as it went, water gushed out! Suddenly, from the rip, Lion-o came out, covered in water. The Ramlak deflated as the water exited its great body, which was now ripping apart as the water gushed out, filling into the sand sea, and pushing it away as the water began to rush back in the sheer force and quantity, revealing land. The fishes cheered as the water splashed them, their home recovered.

Sometime later Lion-o stood in front of what remained of the crew in the sand sea, a specially designed gondola floated, Tygra, Cheetara, Snarf, Naruto, Kit and Kat were on, waiting for their leader. "Thanks to you, we have our home back!" The former first-mate said, grabbing Lion-o's hand and shaking it gratefully.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said. The first-mate looked at Lion-o.

"It was his own foolish choice that led him to his sandy grave," The first mate said. Lion-o lowered his head slightly.

"We better get moving before the sun sets!" Tygra said. Lion-o turned to them the fierce hate that was once in his eyes now gone.

"So what orders do you have for your crew?" Cheetara asked. Lion-o smiled.

"We head out for the Book of Omens!" He said.

"Aye, aye captain!" Cheetara said.

"And what do we do with these two stowaways?" Tygra asked, pointing to Kit and Kat, who were mewling and purring.

"I'm not babysitting them… it's a good thing they can take care of themselves!" Lion-o said as the kittens broke out in a cheer before he turned to Naruto.

Lion-o looked at him, and then he bowed his head. "I was out of line earlier. I let my anger cloud my better judgment. I shouldn't have said those things I did. They were your people just as much as they were mine. Friends...still?'' Lion-o asked, raising his head to look at Naruto. Naruto merely sighed and shook his head as a grin broke.

''You're lucky I'm a very forgiving person by nature, I think.'' he said as he scratched his cheek. The other's chuckling at Naruto's playful reference to his memory problem. After a few more hours had passed until they finally left the terrain and were on solid land. After today's events they decided to set up camp early so they could rest. ''Give it up kittens. Cheetara won't let anyone see that blade. Even her bestest buddy from childhood.'' he threw in the last part with a bit of hopefulness.

''Nice try.'' Cheetara replied as she placed the dagger back in her personal belongings. It was the last memento she had of her family. The fire had finally began to burn quite nicely as more sticks were added to it.

''Does anyone else feel that?'' Tygra asked.

''Fill what?'' Kit asked as the ground shook slightly,''Whooooooa.'' she cried out as she was almost knocked off her.

''That!'' he pointed out as the ground began to shake even more.

(Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Music: EVENT - TENSION... SILVER VS. SHADOW)

''EARTHQUAKE!'' The kittens cried out as they grabbed each other. The others jumped to their feet as they tried to stay up right. The ground continued to shake furiously as there fighter was put out by the commotion. Bits of earth began to crumble and crack when suddenly a massive figure emerged, breaking through the earth. Its long and coily body trailed on for nearly a mile as the creature left its hole. It was a black serpent with dark magneta eyes and fangs that was about as big as they are. Its long forked tongue slithered out between its lips as its head dropped slightly, revealing a rather large slash below its left eye matching that of a dagger.

**''Aaaah. Sssssso, dinner has arrived earlier.''** the creature spoke as it cocked its mouth slightly to reveal poison dripping from its fang. **''Cats with a side of fox. Its been so long since I had a tasty gathering.''**

The kittens quickly fled behind Naruto who armed himself with one of the blades he had taken from that ship. The others armed themselves for battle as well, prepared for the fight of their lives.

Meanwhile in Mumm-ra's layer he was currently torturing the still alive Jaga. A multi-colored sphere reflected colors of blue and green made its shell as an ominous violet glowed rushed over the screaming Jaga. Whispy smoke like fingers drove into the head of Jaga, trying to break the stubborn Cleric. There by Mumm-ra's side was the traitorous Grune who turned to the sorcerer. ''If Jaga knew where the Book of Omens were, Claudus would have never sent Panthro and I to look for it. The Sword of Omens is what's important.''

''Is that so Grune?'' the sorcerer asked with a whispery rasp to his voice. ''If he has nothing to hide, then explain why he so fiercely resists my effort to prove his mind? The Sword of Omens is just a part of a bigger picture. The Book of Omens has a more important use.'' Mumm-ra then raised his hand, preparing to cast another, darker magic. ''Your magic is strong wizard, but you will break.'' soon bluish-violet electricity crackled from the magical shell. ''Where is the book?''

Jaga turned his head. ''You know I'll die before revealing the books location.''

Mumm-ra dropped his hand before picking up a lantern of some kind. The shape of it was some sort of black creature, a gargoyle or some other dark monstrosity with a green sphere with a blue core and black outline around the core, lodged within the confines of its small yet sharped, carved teeth. Suddenly the core began to glow a bright blow and tendrils of violet energy was sucked into its void as Jaga's body was sucked in. Nothing more remained but an ethereal image of Jaga's head with a faint green outline. ''The dark magic in this lantern will force you to show us the location of the Book of Omens!'' the specter remarked as the image of Jaga was replaced by a powerful and bright beam of blue light erupting from the Lantern and pointing from the pyramid to parts unknown.

000  
>Chapter End<br>000

The type of amnesia Naruto has.

**Retrograde amnesia**- Inability to remember events that occurred before the incidence of trauma or the onset of the disease that caused the amnesia.


	6. Breakthrough

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>0<p>

Author's Note

0

I just binged watch like ten episodes of Thundercats back to back. This might get the Total Drama Treatment of eight chapters within the span of two weeks time being mixed inbetween update of other stories. I haven't decided but let's see what happens. I was going to focus on my most popular fics, but my underloved fics like this need more attention. Please enjoy what I have written.

0

Story Start  
>0<br>The large serpent used its tail to swat aside the cats. Using his gauntlet to grab to the ground and slow his descent Lion-O braced himself for another attack. Side stepping the attack he raised the Sword of Omens, calling upon its power. With a hiss the creature jerked back as its body was his by the powerful blast. The creature reacted, spitting acid to which the newly minted King had to jump out of the way to avoid.

Naruto charged forward, his blade gripped in both hands as he attemped to drive the blade into the body of the serpent only for it to raise its tail and attempted to crush the blond. Naruto twisted out of the way as the creature's tail imapcted the other, creating a slight tremor and crater. Gathering his bearings Naruto jerked the blade forward only for it to bounce off the creature's body. ''What?''

''**Foolisssh fox. Mortal weapons can not pierce my scales.'' **the creature hissed as laser fire impacted his skin. The creature turned and hurled more acid, this time aiming at Tygra who was firing his pistol at the creature. The Tiger cat jumped backwards, avoiding the poisonous liquid. **''You all only delay the inevitable!''**

''As long as there is breath in this body I won't give up. I won't run away, those are the birds I live by.'' Naruto spoke. "_I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindo: my ninja way!_" he thought as a faint green glow covered Naruto's blade. In a flash of yellow Naruto appeared on the other side of the creature, a large gash appearing on its body as blood began to seep and the creature hissed. _**''That energy, it could pierce that shall. That fox is far too dangerous to be left alive.''**_ He suddenly turned his attention to Naruto and jerked his head forward, attempting to rip him apart with his fangs when suddenly Naruto was jerked out of the way by a blaze of gold. Suddenly the blaze revealed itself to be Cheetara.

''Thanks.'' Naruto said as he readied his sword.

''We can't win. That creature's shell is too tough.''

''I'll distract it. You and the others run.'' he suggested as she looked at him in disbelief.

''Are you insane? I won't leave you to fight this thing alone.'' she argued.

''I was able to hurt it. If it can be hurt it can be killed and if it knows that it might not be so quick to go for a killing blow.''

**''Aah, I thought you looked familiar. The offssspring of Chitti, I wonder if you'll be as delicatable as your mother was.'' **he remarked as he used his powerful tail to uproot a tree and fling it at Lion-O and Tygra, knocking the Sword of Omens out of the former's hands while the latter had a branch stab into the side of his leg.

_''You...'' _a loathing filled Cheetara's voice as she trembled. That night, that stormy and rainy night a creature had attacked her village. She was only a child when it raided her village and killed her people. Killed her mother. ''..._**MONSTER!"**_ For years she had burried away that turmoil. For years she had to live with the nightmares of what happened. Of that monster out there. And having to keep her emotions closed up for so long the famn broke.

''Cheetara don't!'' Naruto shouted.

Cheetara jumped forward and used her staff to pole vault up with amazing height. The creature opened his mouth and hurled poison, but the trained warrior used her magic and staff to rapidly twirl it fast enough to disperse the strikes. She then began to barrage his head with rapid thrusts and strikes.

The creature merely shook it off, twisted his head back and ramming his head into the Cheetah cat causing her to lose grip on her staff as she fell back. **''Time for you to join your mother.''**

"Cheetara!" Naruto shouted, and he leaped for the cat. Sword ready Naruto let it fly right towards the creature's open gullet. It all happened like clockwork. Unmoving and unstopping the seconds ticked down as the blade pierced the flesh of the creature, causing it to be lodged in its throat as one of its fangs pierced the side of Naruto's body. Its fang tearing his shirt and nearly splitting open Naruto's stomach. The fox and cheetah landed to the ground with an oomph. The creature let out a hiss, its patience drawing thin. Right when he was about to attack a rock hit its snout.

''Leave them alone!'' Wilykat shouted as he threw another rock.

''Yeah!'' Kit agreed. Terrified as they were they couldn't just sit back and do anything while Naruto was in danger. He was the only person who didn't treat them like garbage.

**''Why you insignificant little...'' **the blade trapped within the creature began to pierce its flesh and it let out a hiss. With that weapon lodged deep within its body he wouldn't be able to enjoy its meal let alone continue to attack without aggravating his injury anymore. ''_**Thiss isn't over.'' **_it silently hissed as it crawled away.

That night Naruto was laying on the bed, running a fever as his breathing became shallow. Tygra's injury was minor, in a few days his leg would heal and Cheetara and Lion-O both got away with scrapes. Guilt filled Cheetara's face as she got finished towling off Naruto's face. _'You dummy.' _she thought, racked with grief.

''Where are you going?'' Lion-O asked as Cheetara picked up her staff and got up.

''Its my fault he's like this. There's only one flower that can help him. The White Nightshade, its about ten miles from here. It won't take me long to retrieve it and head back.''

''Then I'll come with you.'' Lion-o suggested.

''No, don't take this the wrong way Lion-o, but you'll only slow me down. This is something I have to do.'' Cheetara as she shot off ahead witht hat amazing speed of hers, giving no more chance more argument.

''What is she thinking? What if that serpent shows up again and attacks her?'' Lion-o grumbled.

''Have some fate in her Lion-o. Whatever the fox did our scaly friend didn't seem to like it.'' Tygra said as he looked at Naruto. He couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy course through him. There was a closeness between the fox and Cheetara, something Tygra desired for years. If he had wished it Tygra could have virtually have any she-cat in the entire kingdom, but the one he wanted. It was bad enough someone as scatter brained, immature, and hot-headed as Lion-o took the kingdom from him, but surely he wouldn't lose her as well to an outsider to the species. One that wouldn't be able to provide her a family and stability like he could.

Naruto's breathing became shallower as he continued to sweat. Groaned pains escape his mouth as he continued to convulse in pain from the poison. 'Cheetara.'

Lion-o looked at the fox who was getting worse. _'Come on Cheetara, you have to make in back in time.'_ he thought, as the new king couldn't bear the thought of another one of his friends dying.

Cheetara continued her sprint down through the terrain until she reached a meadow. She still had a few miles to go but she wasn't going to stop, not for anything. _'I'd promise nothing would happen to you again and I failed. Naruto, don't die on me. You better not die on me.' _she thought as her mind drifted off to the past incident.

''C-Cheetara! Wait up!'' a voice cried out behind the acrobatic She-cat as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Nothing felt more amazing the sensation of wind through one's hair. It felt nothing short of amazing and free to travel through the forest at high speeds.

''Come on, what are you waiting for?'' she called back to the her companion trailing far behind her. With a grin she shouted back at him. ''You're far too slow.''

''You're...too fast.'' he whined in between pants.

''Come on slow fox. Where's your sense of adventure?'' she asked as she leaped down to the tree and came a stop to a clearing. A few seconds later a panting Naruto joined her, hunched over, his hands resting on his knees. ''You need to train more.'' she playfully remarked.

''Well excuse me. Not everyone can do about a mile in half a minute.'' he said as he stood up, his breathing becoming relaxed.

''Well what can I say? I'm just that good.'' the fourteen year old she-cat boasted proudly.

''Yeah, good at getting us in trouble.'' he mumbled, his arms still sore from their last punishment of having to wash the palace by hand with no superspeed the last time they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to. ''Why can't we go do things like spy on people or bull pranks? You know, the things that are least likely to get us caught?''

''Because where's the real fun if there's no danger in being caught?'' she argued. ''That's how you know what you're doing is really fun.'' she pointed out. ''Now, where do you think those fruits are at?'' Cheetara wondered. She had heard about a special kind of fruit used for drinks enjoyed by the nobles and she was curious.

The cries of ravenous looking birds drew Naruto's gaze upwards. ''If we die I'm never going to forgive you.'' he complained.

Cheetara sighed and rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips and turning to face Naruto. ''Why are you always complaining? I swear you're so uptight. Everytime I always have fun you're such a downer. If you don't want to come along then just say so.'' she turned around with a harrumph. ''Go back to the city then. I'll find the fruit on my own.'' why was he so damned stubborn? Why didn't he realize why she was doing this? Couldn't he see she was trying to...

''Cheetara look out!'' he exclaimed.

''Wha...'' she remarked as Naruto jolted forward and pushed her out of the way. Something jumped out of the bushes and tackled Naruto. It was some large black thing with a lot of fur and quills. Naruto let out a roar as the thing scratched? Bit him? It quickly jutted away as Naruto clutched his shoulder and hissed in pain.

''Naruto!'' Cheetara was by his side in an instant. ''Are you okay? Why did you do that?'' _You dummy._

''Didn't...want you to get hurt. Sorry, guess I ruined the whole day huh?'' he replied as he started to cough. His chest began to tighten.

''Hold on, just, hold on.'' she said as she ran off to get help. Some time had passed and Cheetara found herself waiting out in a hall as the medics tended to Naruto. She looked up when one of the medics, a Puma medic walked out. ''He's okay right? Please tell me he's going to be okay?'' she pleaded with the dark haired she-cat. Pumra was a rather stern and serious Cleric. She wasn't fond of nonsense and did not mix words.

''I'm afraid this isn't good young Cheetara. He was poisoned by a black Muskian, and it doesn't look good. The only thing that can cure a poison of this complexity is a White Nighstade, in the same forest you two had no business messing around in.'' she sternly remarked. She watched as Cheetara bowed her head in shame. Pumra would have continued the tongue lashing but held her tongue. She knew the girl felt guilty, but this kind of behavior was unbecoming of a medic. And even if Pumra never said anything she held some fondness for the outcast. ''If he isn't given some by the next moon rise might not make it.''

''Then we have to get some.'' Cheetara exclaimed, her head shooting up.

''The location of the White Nightshade is deep within the forest and grows at the mouth of a cave. Even Lord Jaga would be pressed to make it there in time in back, and he is away on business. I'm sorry young Cheetah.'' the puma said, placing a comforting hand on Cheetara's shoulder. ''He acted admirable in saving your life. An act befitting a true cleric.''

''No!'' Cheetara exclaimed, furiosly shaking her head as tears threatened to fall. ''I won't...I won't let him die.'' she couldn't give up on him. She wouldn't accept his death. She tore away and began running towards the forest. Pushing her self to the very limit she reached over 100 miles per hour. She was able to make two miles in a minute before she began slowing down to half her limit. She was only able to sustain that speed for two hours before she began to run out of energy and risk collapsing from exhaustion. By the time she got back to the forest it was nearly dawn. She couldn't afford to be exhausted. not now. With her staff ready she continued on deeper within the forest.

The sound of something clamping drew her attention. She let out a cry and jumped back as six foot claw Klausian attacked. The green creature with its many tiny claws clitter and clacked as it moved towards her, its beety little eyes following every moment. Moving her hands to the end of the staff she drew it back and swung as hard as she can on one of its eyes causing the creature to screech and stumble back. Klausians were very powerful, their bodies covered in a thick heavy shell but they were neither quick nor none too bright. Also there eyes were rather sensitive. The creature hurridely scurried away, its usual prey lacking the ability to reach its sensitive eyes.

She continued forward, jogging down a field, careful not to overexert herself. She continued forward, her staff ready in case anymore creatures threatened to attack. She moved from flower to flower, hoping to find the right one. White Nightshade were very distinctive, with a white core and purple petals. Finally she came to a stop at a cave. That's when she saw it, a single untouched flower by the mouth of the cave. ''Found you...hold on Naruto I'm coming.'' she whispered when suddenly something conked her on the back of her head resulting in her losing consciousness.

_Cheetara held her knees to her chin and trembled. As another clap of thunder echoed she let out a whimper. She hated storms. They always brought out terrible memories. The memory of when she lost everything. She was in one of the towers, alone, it was her turn for guard duty. It was part of Cleric training. One had to train themselves to be sharp and vigilant at all times._

_''Uugh, I got soaked.'' a voice suddenly grumbled, causing her to look up. Entering the tower was Naruto, soaked to the brim. ''I...uugh, hello.'' Naruto awkwardly greeted._

_''W-Why are you here?'' she asked. She was curious, not that she would turn the fox away. He was always so distant and away from everyone._

_''I...I couldn't sleep so I thought I...well, maybe you like some company?'' he mumbled, looking away as his head flush in embarassment._

_''O-Okay.'' she mumbled as she patted the spot next to her. Naruto joined her, fidgeting as an awkward silence fell between them. ''So, what's it like being a fox?''_

_''I donna.'' Naruto replied. ''Can't imagine its much different then being cat. Need to eat, drink water, and sleep. I, I don't know much else. I know my name is Naruto. T-That's the only thing I do know.'' he sadly replied._

_Cheetara giggled, her mind completely off the storm. ''You dummy, you forgot something else.'' she stated as he looked up with a raised eyebrow._

_''And what's that?'' he asked._

_''That you're my friend.'' she said, flicking his nose. ''And don't you forget.''_

_''I won't,'' he replied with a chuckle. Suddenly the loud clap of thunder caused Cheetara to shriek and clutch onto the fox who was now blushing furiously once more._

_''You tell anyone about this and I'll skin you alive.'' she playfully threatened. _

_Naruto gulped and replied, 'yes mam.'_

Cheetara came to with a groan. She suddenly jolted up when her thoughts had gathered. 'Naruto!' she looked up and notice the flower was gone. ''NO!''

''My, my, I didn't think I run across a Cheetah. You're kind is like that of the Tigers. Nearly extinct.'' a haughty voice said from above.

Cheetara lookd up and notice it was none other then none other then Terradon, the fastest of his kind. The Spine-tailed swift was like the rest of his kind, short legs, white-throat feathers, and the rest of him black throat feathers. He was well known for being the only member of his species to break past the 105 mph speed cap and reach speeds of over 150 miles per hours. Even the fastest of Cheetara's kind was rumored to once reach only 140 mph. And in his beak was the White Nightshade. ''That flower. I need that flower.''

''This?'' Terradon asked as his eyes glanced down at the flower in his beak. ''I'm afraid my dear someone is going to pay my a nice price. Some rice noble from your city, says it goes well with tea. Quite frankly you cats have weird tastes. I'll tell you what, its been years since I had a challenge. A race to your city. If you beat me there in under forty minutes time I'll give you the flower. Sounds like a deal?'' he prompted.

''But my friend will die if I don't get him that flower.'' Cheetara argued.

''Well then my dear, you better hurry then.'' he said as he began taking off in the direction of the home of the cats.

''Get back here!'' Cheetara shouted as she chased after him.

(Sonic Rush Adventure- Deep Core)

Having rest from being unconscious Cheetara was back to full speed. Her foot steps trailed along the heavy ground of the forest. She leaped from rock to rock as she followed after the bird. Gaining elevation with each jump as she continued picking up speed. All creatures of shape and sizes stirred and watched as something fast blazed past their senses. Predators of like spared a mere glance in curosity before relenting on trying to catch prey too quick for its own speed.

65 mph.

Leaping up she grabbed on a tree branch and swung herself forward. She could not and would not give up. Managing to swing herself on top one of the branches she leaped from branch to branch. By applying the right amount of pressure in each jump she was able to avoid slipping off the branches.

75 mph.

She continued on, avoiding tripping over falling logs as her impressive footwork left water splattering everywhere as she crossed and moved a float a thin river. She managed to keep up with the speedy bird and after a few minutes they had cleared the forest. They were now out in the open, animals scattering and moving out of the way to avoid being rammed into by the speedster.

110 mph.

Terradon looked down, flapping his wings as Cheetara continuedafter him. Taking the flower from his mouth he spoke, gliding through the air. ''Marvelous, absolutely marvelous Cheetah cat. But you'll have to be much faster if you wish to keep up with me.'' he remarked as he began picking up speed.

Cheetara though stayed determined. She was not going to lose and steady pushed herself. The second mile of her peek sprint hit and she was starting to slow down. _''No...I can't...''_ she was starting to fall behind the Spine-tailed Swift. _"I have to keep going!" _

''**_I...my name is Naruto.''_**  
><strong><em><br>''Then let's both do our best to be Clerics.''_**

**_''Cheeetarraaaaaaa! I swear you always want to do something crazy.''_**

**_''My dream is to find out who I am and where I came from.''_**

**_''You're my best friend.''_**

**_''I...I didn't want to see you get hurt.''  
><em>**  
>''Sorry girlie. I'm impressed you managed to keep up this long, but you're slowing down and I have a schedule to keep.'' the bird replied as he began picking up speed. The distance between the two of them growing.<p>

''No!'' Cheetara shouted. Because she wasn't fast enough. _ 'I lost one person I cared about because I wasn't fast enough. Not again. Not this time.'_

(Sonic Rush Adventure-Deep Core-Allegro)

A new power began to surge through her. Her body began to glow as an aura formed around her and the tired feeling from her body melted away. Everything around her began to slow down as she sped up.

120

125

140

Terradon looked back, mystified that the Cheetah was catching up with him so he put everything he had into it. Though she was still gaining on him. _'Could she be...that cat's daughter?'_ he thought in disbelief.

145

150

160

He watched as she not only caught up with him but she soon began to surpass him. Never had any ground bound creature moved so fast.

232

450

590

761

She soon left his visibly sight as the sound of a deep double boom filled his ears. His beak nearly drop at seeing the deep grooves, the long stretching half cylinder crater left in the girl's wake. By the time he had arrived the Cheetah was waiting at the gate. Her hair a heaving mess and her body covered in sweat. Her legs having long given out from the strain. There were other cats trying to get her inside, but she remained stubborn. ''I...win. Flo...'' she passed out in mid sentence and was caught by a cleric.

Terradon spotted one of the few Thunderians he was familiar with. ''Tell the young Cheetah she's won this round and I pray her friend gets well soon.'' he remarked, handing Pumra the White Nightshade. Terradon took one last look at Cheetara. '_I heard the Tiger boy arrived, but now the Cheetah as well and if the prince is found worthy by the Sword of Omens...yes, we might have a chance yet. The other Sages most be informed at once.' _he thought as he took to the sky.

(Song End and along with the flashbacks)

Cheetara arrived and was able to find the flower. Without much incident she soon returned. Using the medical training she had learned she was able to make a healing salve with the flowers leaves while using its liquids for a potion. Naruto's breathing eased but he still remained unconscious.

''H-He's going to wake up soon right?'' Kit asked. With Tygra fishing, Kat looking for firewood, and Lion-o patrolling the perimeter that left the two of them.

''Of course he is.'' Cheetara assured her. For the next twenty-four hours Cheetara stayed hy his side. So much that she began neglecting sleep and soon nodded off.  
><em><br>''Hey Troublemaker. Wake up!'' _  
><em><br>Cheetara's eyes slowly opened as she was soon met with the grinning form of Naruto. ''Man, being poisoned sucked. Thanks for saving meeh!'' Naruto let out a cry when Cheetara threw her arms around him and began sniffling. She ignored the fact that Naruto had entered her room, which she threatened to skin him alive if he ever entered._

_''You dummy! Don't ever do something like that again.''_

_Naruto merely chuckled. ''I promise to do my best not to find myself on the verge of death again.'' _

''Uum Cheetara. I'd like to sit up now. Been laying here for about three hours hoping you'd wake up. Its not as easy to entertain myself as I thought it would be.'' the voice stirred her out of her dreams. Naruto was awake, though he looked rather pale. Then again while most would have been down for a week after being poisoned by such a creature leave it to Naruto to be up in a day or two.

A small smile cracked Cheetara's face. ''Idiot. You broke your promise.''

''Not really, I promised that I'd try.'' he argued. ''And does that mean I'm no longer a dummy?'' he added a bit playfully.

''Get some rest.'' she said as she kissed his forehead. As she began walking away Cheetara decided to make another vow. That day she had vowed to be serious. Her stubbornness, her desire for thrill had put them both in danger and Naruto got hurt for it. This time her emotions got the better of her and he was hurt again. As such it was decided that it was for the best to focus on their duty and everything else had to be placed second.

00  
>Chapter End<br>00

If you're a fan of old school Thundercats and saw the trials of Lion-o you got the shout outs I was going for. And no, Cheetara can not go at the speed of sound at any time. Just no that her old limit is no longer 120 but at best less then somewhere around 300, I like to be ambigious.

And god damn, is Pumyra rather popular. If enough people clamor for it in the reviews I'll do a different story with Naruto and Pumyra but only if I get a lot of positive feedback.


	7. Song of Petalars

A Fox Among Cats

0

Naruto x Cheetara

0

Story Start

0

The serpent opened its impressive Maw as a figure stalked out with the blade that was lodged in the creature's throat in its paw. It was a bipedal creature with black fur and sharp yellow eyes. It was a kitsune, a Yako to be exact, but wishing behind him was five, twisted, large tails who end fur curved like scythes. ''To think any creature could send you running.'' the Yako stated. ''It appears you're losing your touch. I didn't think Cats would give you so much trouble.''

''It was one of your kind that did this.'' The serpent hissed as the Yako turned and raised his head in interest.

''Really?'' the Yako prompted. ''I guess the rumors are true.'' the yako added as he began to darkly chuckle. ''If that is the case then there might be hope yet.''

''What are you planning Yako?'' the Serpent asked. The reason why they even bothered dealing with each other was that both had need of the other's services.

''Let me tell you a story serpent. You see, my followers and I were once part of the roaming fox's clan. We were banished once our King stumbled upon a ceremony to summon our master. Our master Byakkono was an adversary and dark spirit like the ancient evil spirits that the accursed Mumm-ra follows. My followers and I grew tired of having to flee like cowards when faced to that accursed beast. In order to bring our master to the mortal plain there was a requirement of one thousand souls, fifty from twenty different species. Of course we saved our own species for last and we were one short before we were banished and cursed.'' he said as he darkly chuckled and looked at his own fur. ''They took away our power of foxfire but that only allowed a void of power to receive a gift from our master, powers of darkness and illusions.''

''And what has ssstopped you from killing one of your former brethren to sssumon this master of yourss?''

''What our kind lacked in military power we make up in evasion, cunning, and trickery. We can't get within a hundred kilometers of any Fox settlements before the mystical gems that repel Yako activate. But now, a grand opportunity presents itself.''

''You wish to go after this fox that is traveling with those catsss?'' the Serpent guessed.

''No,'' The Yako shook his head. ''If word gets out of our attacks then the Roaming Foxes will do everything in their power to keep him safe in one of their settlements. That leaves me to believe they are unaware of his existence, but if you were to go after him it would just be another case of a predator seeking prey.''

''SSSSay if I do go along with thisss little plan of yoursss?'' The Serpent hissed. ''What do I get out of it?''

''Bringing me the Fox, alive, and I will allow you all the Cats, Foxes, and even Lizards you can feast on. I can even tell you where the group will be traveling next. The surviving cats have been sold to Ratilla to work as slaves in his mines. I assure you that you can handle this task?''

''I assssure you Yako that the little pessst will be brought to you.'' the Serpent hissed as it moved up and began slithering away.

Elsewhere with the Thundercats and Thunderfox. WilyKat circled around his sister with a sly smirk, "Well, you don't have to if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" WilyKit snapped at him, she looked away, "It's just…"

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" WilyKat taunted, pointing at her.

"FINE! I'll do it!" WilyKit shouted, getting him to be quiet. WilyKat stepped back as WilyKit looked down at the frog, a creature that resembled a normal frog in only the way that they were both amphibious. It was a tall creature with big, yellow eyes, six sticky legs, and covered in orange bumps. WilyKit grimaced as she picked it up and, mustering up her courage, put her lips to the creature's mouth. The froog let out a croak as its long tongue shot out, and WilyKit let out a shriek, dropping the creature and quickly wiping her mouth to get rid of the slimy residue left behind.

"I knew it!" WilyKat said with a smile, before singing out, "WilyKit loves the froog~! WilyKit loves the froog~!"

"No, I don't! You dared me!" WilyKit snapped at her brother. She started to chase after him, and he ran away with a cackle, going past where Cheetara and Lion-O were resting by the fire they had made.

"In the blink of an eye…" Lion-O said quietly, watching them run around.

"What?" Cheetara looked up at him.

"Nothing." Lion-O said, looking down at the ground, "It's just… I keep thinking about my father." Cheetara looked at him sympathetically, "I know it sounds dumb, but I… I thought he'd live forever. He gave his life, and for what? We have nothing left."

"Nothing… it's just… I keep thinking about my father… and it's dumb, but… I thought he'd live forever. He gave his life, and for what? There's nothing left." Lion-o said. Cheetara looked at him, and then she placed her hand on his.

"We have the sword… we have each other… but most importantly, we have hope." She said. Lion-o looked at her.

"Do we?" he asked. She smiled, and then suddenly Snarf jumped at his face, meowing.

"Are you kidding me, now? This better be important Snarf!" He said. Snarf went to his chest and pulled on it, making noises as he did. Suddenly, Cheetara turned her head and jumped to a branch. In the distance, she could see lights heading straight for them, and only one thing it could be. The other's jumped up to see.

"It's the entire lizard army… just say the word Lion-o," She told him, looking at him, the others doing the same. He looked at his gauntlet, the memory of his father clear in his mind.

"No… If we stay here, we die." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats do not retreat!" Tygra shouted.

"With the situation this hopeless, I'll make an exception!" Lion-o spat.

"Hope comes from action! Isn't that what father said?" Tygra argued.

"And look what happened to him!" Lion-O snapped back. "Now, come on." He jumped down from the branch and the others followed him as he led them away from the lizards. Eventually, they came to a huge briar in a dome-like shape. "They won't be able to follow us in there."

"You're asking us to, what? Hide among the brambles until the lizards go away?" Tygra asked, "This is not how we're going to win this war."

"I'm not asking." Lion-O said, he jumped down and headed to find a way inside the briar.

"You may be king," Tygra said as everyone started jumping down, "But I'm still older than you!"

"And, what, that means we should follow an obviously suicidal tactic?" Naruto asked as he arrived out of the trees with fire wood in his arms. He let it dropped, ''...We've been running for days, tired, and low on food. If we fight now we'll die.'' Naruto cautioned as he wiped his brow. He was still rather weak from the venom and wasn't ready to fight.

Lion-O directed them to a small entrance they could go through and went in first, his sword cutting through the brambles to make a pathway for them to go through. As they walked through, they heard a soft, lulling sound.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, as they seemed to get closer to the sound.

"…It's music." Cheetara said, hearing a soft, beautiful tune among the sound. When they got close enough to the source, Lion-O looked through a small hole in the thorny briars and saw a large circle of tiny people dressed in leaves that were singing a song to a small seed sitting in a basket in the center. Each one was singing a sweet tune, and the seed was quietly listening, content look on its tiny face. Lion-O cut through the branches so he and the others could get through. The small people heard them, and stopped singing; all of them looked up in fear at Lion-O and the others, while they looked stunned to see them. One of the tiny people, who seemed to be pretty young, with a little purple, flowery head and leaves for his body, came crawling through the crowd, and started firing off excited questions.

"What are you? I've never seen people like you before! Are you from here in the briar?" He quickly walked up a briar branch, talking a mile a minute and he pointed to Lion-O's sword, "What's that in your hands? Did you make it?" He climbed up to the top of the branch where he could make solid eye contact with Lion-O, and happened to catch a glimpse of Snarf, "You're not the same as the others, are you some kind of pet?" When Snarf didn't reply, he fired off more questions, "Do you grow from seeds like us? What's that red crystal? How tall are you anyway? Why are you covered with hair? What kind of—" Lion-O cut him off by putting his pinky finger to his tiny mouth.

"Okay, slow down." Lion-O said with an amused laugh, "You sound like me when I was your age."

''That's definitely true.'' Naruto added and Cheetara couldn't help but giggle at his words. ''He wasn't the only one.'' she added as Naruto looked away, his cheeks burning red.

The little people, seeing that Lion-O and the others meant them no harm, smiled and welcomed them. They asked them to come and sit, and tell them about themselves, if only to satisfy the young one's questions. They all introduced themselves to the people, and the little one looked up at them with wide, awed eyes as one of the people of the village came forward.

"Well, since you've already met young Emerick," He said, introducing the little curious one, "We are the Petalars. We come from a far-off paradise called The Garden. One day, long ago, a great disaster befell our people. A terrible wind, like none recorded in all our history, whipped through our homeland, and swept up the entire Petalar race. Carrying us across the sky, and bringing us here, to Briar Woods, and here we have remained, stranded, for generations."

"Generations?" Tygra repeated, "Is this place so big that you couldn't find your way out in all that time?"

"But, we've got a map!" Emerick said as he and his friend held up a leaf that was their map, "It's very, very old. And it will lead us out of the briar to the Cliff of Winds. If we can find it, we'll be able to ride the winds all the way home." Lion-O reached down and picked up the old leaf, looking over the map.

"We'll help you." He said, "And together, we're both gonna find a way out of here, Emerick. I promise." The Petalars all cheered loudly as Emerick jumped up and grabbed onto a piece of Lion-O's hair, swinging back and forth on it, and because he was so light, it didn't cause Lion-O any pain. He only laughed as he started cheering, "Hooray for Lion-O! Hooray for Lion-O!"

Cheetara smiled, "Seems like Emerick's found a hero."

"Hmph. He's too young to know better." Tygra said.

Naruto couldn't help but feel stunned by the comment. He didn't know why but those biting comments always struck a chord with him. They always felt familiar, yet they weren't directed at him. 'Did I...did I use to have a brother? And was I second best as well?' he thought as pained filled his heart. The thought of having a hostile relationship with a family member that was no longer alive or wanted to claim him began to cloud his thoughts.

''Naruto,'' Cheetara's voice cautioned him out of his thoughts.

''Right, sorry.'' he said, trying to focus his mind on other thoughts. ''Have you made out anything on the map?''

''No, I don't recognize a single landmark. Can you make sense of it?'' she asked, handing him the leaf.

''I'll try,'' he said as he gave it a glance over. He scratched the back of his head. ''I...I'm not really making sense of this either.'' he admitted as he looked up. Emerick, one of the pettlars was using one of the briar needles as a sword.

Lion-O watched in amusement as Emerick was practicing with his sword. He looked up at Lion-O after a couple swings, "When I grow up, I want to be like you, Lion-O."

"Enjoy your childhood," Lion-O told him, "Trust me, you'll miss it when it's gone."

"But I want to be a hero!" Emerick said, "Can you give me sword lessons?"

"Well, first, you can't just wave a weapon around like that." Lion-O said, he took out his own sword to demonstrate, "You need to concentrate. Be more precise."

"Be more per… preh… pre-size." Emerick repeated, having a little trouble pronouncing 'precise' as he copied Lion-O's movements, "Right."

Suddenly a huge, six-eyed bird came down and snatched Emerick up in its claws.

"Help me Lion-O!" Emerick shouted. Lion-O ran after the bird.

"Emerick! Fight back!" Lion-O shouted up at him. Emerick jabbed at the bird's feet, and it dropped him. He ran to where Emerick had fallen, looking for the little, purple-headed Petalar. Finally, they spotted him a few feet away, and sighed in relief.

"Emerick, you scared me half to death!" Lion-O ran over to him. When he got closer, he noticed that it wasn't Emerick. He was taller, leaner, and looked a little more mature than he was supposed to be.

"Lion-O!" He said happily when he saw them, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Who are you?" Lion-O asked him, "Where's Emerick?"

"What are you talking about, Lion-O?" He asked with an amused smile, "I'm Emerick. Don't you recognize your old friend?"

"But… Emerick is just a child…"

"Maybe the last time you saw me." Emerick said, "But, I suppose I was lost in the woods a long time."

"Uh, not that long." Lion-O said. Emerick smiled up at them.

"You never gave up trying to find me." He said.

"No problem." Lion-O replied. Emerick jumped over a briar branch and started walking back to the main group of Petalars as Cheetara came up to him, holding a small Petalar that was just a child, much younger than Emerick was when they first met him.

"As the ancient Thunderian philosopher said, 'Time is relative'." Cheetara put the child down on the ground, where he instantly began running around, chasing after a low-flying butterfly.

"This child was just a baby hours ago." Cheetara said, Lion-O looked at her in surprise, "The Petalars entire existence seems to pass in the course of a single day." When she mentioned this, one of the older Petalars fell, his body turning to old, colored leaves that floated around into the air, "But from their perspective…"

"It's a lifetime." Lion-O finished.

''Thinking about it from that perspective a few days of our life time would be generations for them.'' Naruto concluded.

"That's right." She said. Naruto looked down at the little race of people in amazement. He couldn't imagine only living for a day. So many stories beginning and ending in a single day. What happened if one ever got lost? Who would tell their story? It may him think of all the other creatures out there and made him began to think about his own life expectancy.

''Are you sure nothing is wrong?'' Cheetara prompted him, jarring Naruto from his thoughts once more. She couldn't help but fear that the venom was still affecting Naruto and he was being stubborn and not saying anything about it.

''I'm fine.'' he admitted. He smiled, trying to reassure him. ''Nothing to worry about.'' he said, looking up in time to see that same bird to return but for Lion-O to slice at the bird, hitting its beak once and scaring it off. Emerick saw this and scowled at Lion-O, running up to him.

"What are you doing?" Emerick demanded, "I had him!"

"That was dumb, Emerick!" Lion-O scolded him, "You could have gotten hurt!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Emerick snapped, "So don't tell me what to do!" He ran off to join the other Petalars.

"Teenagers…" Lion-O sighed, shaking his head.

''The irony.'' Naruto mumbled and shook his head.

It was dusk, now, and everyone was exhausted from walking around all day. Lion-O caught glimpse of one of the older Petalars, who was just a young man when they first met him, fall to the ground, his body disintegrating into tiny leaves that floated off into the air. Lion-O looked at where he had fallen sadly.

"What's the point of it all?" He asked quietly, "Kingdoms rise and fall, lifetimes come and go. Are any of us here long enough to even make a difference?"

"You sound like an old man, talking like that." A voice said. They looked to see one of the adult Petalars was the one who said it. His purple, flowery head having a familiar face to it.

"Emerick?"

"With so many great adventures ahead of us," Emerick said, coming up beside them, "We still have a chance to make our marks." Lion-O smiled.

"Yes, my friend." He said, "Many adventures, I hope."

"It can't be…" Emerick breathed, looking ahead of him. He ran up and jumped up high enough to get the map out of Cheetara's hands, and looked it over. He smiled when he looked at six, curling branches in the briar that formed an archway, "This is it! The gateway to the Cliff of Winds!" He turned to the other Petalars, "Once we get through this pass, we'll be free!" The Petalars cheered loudly and all started running towards the archway.

"Then let's go." Lion-O said to the others, following the Petalars inside.

''Wait!'' Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he picked up the sound of something. The crack of a twig set off his senses and he did a spin-kick, landing his leg against something sending it flying against a tree and the lizard being uncloaked. ''It's the lizards, they're using some technology to hide themselves!''

A second lizard came down from above, knocking down both Tygra and Cheetara down. A third lizard shot out a pair of electric weights at WilyKat and WilyKit, tying them together as they fell to the ground.

''Hang on!'' Naruto shouted only for him and Lion-O to both be blasted from behind by laser fire.

The lizards laughed at their catch, one of them putting his big foot to Lion-O's face.

"You were fools to try and outrun your fate." One of the lizards said with a smirk.

"Outrun this!" Emerick shouted as he ran towards the lizard, needle sword at the ready. The lizard easily knocked him away with his tail and he went back to where the other Petalars were.

The Petalars ran towards the lizards, suddenly turning into some kind of golden dust that resembled pollen. The lizards began to hiss in pain as it filled their eyes and clouded their noses. Seeing the chance, Cheetara got up and knocked one of the lizards out with her staff. Tygra got up and knocked his head against one of them, knocking that one out. Naruto recovered and like usual began making use of the enemies own weaponry against them. He didn't know why, but how to use these items seemed second nature to him. A clue of his past some sorts perhaps?

"You can't fight what you can't see!" The camouflaging lizard said, blending in perfectly to the area around him."We can take care of that!" WilyKat said as he and his sister threw two pieces of fruit at the lizard, the juice of it exposing him.

"I can see you now." Lion-O said, he rose up his sword and knocked the lizard down. Emerick climbed up on his body and pointed his sword towards the gateway.

"Charge!" He shouted, all of the Petalars ran towards the gateway, going through it, Cheetara, Tygra, WilyKat, WilyKit, Snarf, Naruto and Lion-O following. It was too small for them to walk through, so they had to crawl through. Lion-O was just behind Emerick as they went through.

"You were great out there, Emerick." Lion-O said to him, "You've really grown into quite the young man."

"Well, I had a pretty good role model." Emerick replied with a smile. He ran forward, needle sword high, "Now, the Cliff of Winds awaits!" Excited shouts came from the Petalars as they kept running through it. At the end of the tunnel, though, their smiles fell, and it wasn't hard to see why. It was a dead end, with only one of the briar branches curling up from under the ground.

"Uh, there's no cliff here." WilyKat said.

WilyKat quickly put her finger in her mouth, then pulled it back out, holding it up in the air, "Or winds," She said, "Just more woods."

"I… I don't understand." Lion-O said, looking around them.

Night had fallen, and it was too dark to travel anywhere in the briar, so the group decided to stay at wherever it was they ended up and get some rest, and figure out where they went wrong.

Naruto and Tygra looked over the map, trying to decipher it.

"Maybe I misread the map." Tygra said.

"Or maybe the way the Petalars decipher is different from our own? Different perspective from height issue or how it's different by life spans, maybe?'' Naruto questioned.

"Or maybe there is no Cliff of Winds." Lion-O said from where he was sitting, "Maybe the map is a lie."

"Perhaps our forefathers wanted to provide us with hope." Emerick said, "Hope so we'd never stop looking for our way back home."

"Is that all hope is, then?" Lion-O asked sorrowfully, "An illusion?"

''Is something burning?'' Cheetara wondered after sniffing the air.

Emerick gasped, and they all saw that the briar was burning; the fire was spreading slowly and small embers from the fire falling carefully over them.

"Things are about to get a little more hopeless." Tygra said, seeing the fire.

"We have to retreat. Again!" Lion-O said in exasperation as he turned and headed for the exit. Emerick stepped out in front of his feet, stopping him.

"No, we must go toward it!" He said.

"Toward the flames?" Lion-O asked in shock, "Are you crazy?" Emerick stepped closer to where one of the briar branches had curled up.

"Can you feel it, Lion-O?" He asked with a smile, "Do you know what this is?" They watched as the branch slowly uncurled, going up higher and higher until it was completely unfurled, going as high as the briar itself.

"The updraft from the fire…" Cheetara breathed when she saw it, then she smiled, "It's making wind!" The Petalars all began to stand up and looked at the Cliff of Winds in awe.

"This is why you never give up hope!" Emerick said, he raised his sword up high, "We're going home!" The Petalars all started running towards it, picking up leaves, flowers, and other various things that would help to keep them afloat if they needed it.

Naruto began helping them, using both hands and even his tail to scoop up multiple Petalars at a time. WilyKat, WilyKit, and Snarf all helped with some of the others, and helping the youngest ones to get going up the branch.

''I think that's all of them.'' Naruto stated, watching as the steady train of Petalars walked up the branch to the top, floating away at the top and riding on the winds.

"Not quite everyone." Lion-O said, pointing to one of the elder Petalars who was sitting still, watching the others leave. His petals were a pale, faded shade of purple, and he was simply being still, doing nothing. Lion-O knelt down and picked the old man up in his hands. "Hurry, there's not much time. Literally." The old man fell onto his back in Lion-O's hands.

"This, I'm afraid, is the end of my journey…" The old man said quietly. He shifted slightly, and a small needle sword fell from his hands.

"Emerick?" Lion-O gasped, looking at the now old and withered Petalar.

"It's all right… old friend." Emerick said.

"In the blink of an eye…" Lion-O murmured sadly, knowing Emerick was dying.

"In the end, what matters isn't how long we've lived," Emerick said, "But how fully we've lived." The other Petalars gathered around, singing, "The good we've done, the friends we've made… the love we shared along the way." Lion-O's eyes began to fill with tears at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the Garden." Lion-O said.

"It's the journey, Lion-O." Emerick said, "Remember that…" He let out a soft sigh, and his body went limp in Lion-O's hands. They watched as his body disintegrated into small, purple leaves that flew up into the air. WilyKit began to cry, and WilyKat comforted her, even though he was crying, too.

"It's time to go home." Lion-O said. They went up on one of the risen, unfurled branches and watched as the Petalars floated up into the air on the wind. The Petalars waved and shouted their goodbyes as they floated up into the air as they had made flew off to their home.

Once they were finished, they went back down to the ground, the fire still spreading around them.

"So, what now?" Tygra asked Lion-O.

"We have to escape.'' Naruto suggested.

"Retreat?" Lion-O asked, turning to them, "We've been running for days. The enemy won't quit and if we keep on they'll run us down to the point where we'll be easy pickings. We don't have much of a choice but to face the lizards," He smiled at them, "And hope for the best." Everyone smiled back at him, glad to see that Lion-O had his hopefulness about the situation again, "We're all leaves passing in the wind, here and then gone, but while we're here," He reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, "We live to the fullest!" He drew out his blade, a battle cry sounding, and the crystal in the sword lit up into the sky, making the ThunderCats crest on the smoke from the fire. Using the sword, Lion-O carved a path for them through the briar straight to where the lizards were. They all ran in, ready to fight. Lion-O cut down every lizard that stood in his way. Tygra used his gun and shot down one soldier after another. Cheetara, using her staff, knocked away five lizards at a time.

Knocking one of the Lizards over Naruto stamped on its chest to keep it held down as he used its flame thrower to shoot out flames at the enemy.

Despite all their work, though, they were all soon surrounded by the lizards, with all of the weapons pointed right at them. They all stood in a circle, back-to-back, as they waited for the lizards to fire off at them.

"There are too many of them." Lion-O said to the others.

"Father would have been proud of your bravery, Lion-O." Tygra said.

"A glory I'm honored to share with all of you." Lion-O returned, smiling at the others.

"My service to the crown has always been a cherished privilege." Cheetara said.

''Even if my journey ends here, I don't regret it. I'm just thankful to have made friends like you.'' Naruto admitted.

As one of the lizards' robots fired up its huge gun, a shot came at it from nowhere, causing it to explode. In the distance, a loud engine could be heard as another shot was fired, causing a second robot to explode, a third was fired, and a third one exploded. The lizards began to run away in fear.

"Hold your position!" The lizards' general, Slithe, shouted at them, "I said hold your positions! You miserable cowards!" The machine that was taking them all down came closer and closer to them. It easily avoided one of the shots coming from the last robot standing. It fired back, and it exploded like the others. The lizards, terrified by this new enemy, ran away from it in fear.

"Hope that thing's on our side!" WilyKit said as the machine came to a stop in front of them. The top of it opened, and a huge, muscled form stepped out. One of the braver lizards who had stayed behind ran towards him, and he easily knocked it away with a pair of nun-chucks. They all looked up at this newcomer in amazement.

"Who are you?" Lion-O asked him.

"Panthro." Naruto stated in surprise, answering Lion-o's question for the newcomer. It seemed things were finally starting to look up.

0000

Chapter End

000000

And that is another chapter. Having just finished reading the new chapter of Firefoxes I do admit the Yako thing struck me interesting and I decided to add the concept to my story, but in a completely different direction, characterization, and along with the fact I'm using completely original characters instead of just doing adaptions of previously existing characters. Once again people, I'll only do the Pumyra story if I get a lot of positive reception. I'm not going to do the story if I'm not going to be drawing in a lot of reader fanbase.


	8. Old Friends

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>0<p>

Author's Note

0

I just binged watch like ten episodes of Thundercats back to back. This might get the Total Drama Treatment of eight chapters within the span of two weeks time being mixed inbetween update of other stories. I haven't decided but let's see what happens. I was going to focus on my most popular fics, but my underloved fics like this need more attention. Please enjoy what I have written.

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

0

Story Start  
>0<p>

''Grune betrayed us, he helped attacked the city and enslaved most of our people, and the King died a death befitting of a warrior.'' Naruto explained as the muscled cat continued to work on the machine, the Thunder Tank as it was called. ''But he wasn't the only one, a Puma was working with him as well. One I didn't recognize.''

''You leave Grune to me,'' Pantrho said as he yanked open the covering for the Thundercats engine with ease. ''What's our Itinerary?''

''We, we don't know.'' Naruto admitted. ''Jaga told us to find the Book of Omens if we want our answers.'' he answered, Panthro grunted, but said nothing more.

The others though were trying to make sense of this newcomer. Morning had rolled around and with the exception of Naruto none of them have really spoken to Panthro.

"I didn't think he'd be so...spiky." Cheetara said, talking about the red vest he wore with grey spikes coming out of it. He also wore a pair of matching red, spiky gloves. Tygra saw the slightly awed expression on Lion-O's face and smirked. He nudged him with his elbow.

"Go on, _Lord of the ThunderCats_," He sarcastically said, "See if your loyal subject needs help fixing his tank. That is, unless you're _scared_." he taunted.

Lion-O, not going to turn down Tygra's challenge, stepped closer to the tank where Panthro was working, his back facing Lion-O.

"Hey, Panthro." He greeted, trying to sound friendly.

"Go away." Panthro said, "Can't you see I'm busy?" Lion-O's smile fell into a frown.

"Oh, _come on_!" Lion-O said, "You're really just going to ignore the rest of us forever? What are you so grumpy about anyway?"

"You're standing on my samouflange." Panthro said. Lion-O jumped, looking down at where his feet were and lifting them up.

"Uh… sorry." He said. He cleared his throat, "Look, maybe I can help. I've dabbled in a little tech myself."

"The Thunder Tank is out of Thundrelium." He said, "Now I've got to risk my hide to get more at the Cloud Peak mine!" He pointed to a far-off mountain in the distance. It was incredibly tall, but instead of there being a top to the mountain, it looked as though it had been cut off, leaving a flat surface on the top.

''Come on General, nothing a little stealth can't take care of.'' Naruto spoke up, hoping to thin the tension.

''And need I remind you what happened the last time you volunteered your _help?'' _Panthro admonished and a frown formed on Naruto's face.

''One time, a guy causes a little cave-in one time and no one ever lets him forget it.'' Naruto grumbled as he walked over to the side, crouch down, and began sulking.

"If you're going after Thundrelium," Lion-O said, "We're coming with you." Panthro looked at him out of the corner of his good eye.

"Let me put this as respectfully as I can: No."

"I am the _king_ now, general." Lion-O said, putting emphasis on Panthro's status. Panthro jumped down from the tank, towering over Lion-O.

"Fine. Slow me down or get in my way, and you're on your own." Panthro turned to the others, "Any questions?"

Tygra raised his hand up halfway as if he was in a classroom, "What's a samouflange?" Panthro rolled his eyes at him.

Getting over his sulking Naruto walked over to the Kittens and advised them to wait for the Tank, promising that they'd be back before dark. The group began making their journey through the forest. Things were quiet until Cheetara started making conversation with Naruto, seeing as the two of them were bringing up the rear.

''Naruto, how do you happen to know the general?'' She couldn't help but notice that Naruto spoke with the general with familiarity.

''It was during one of my first assignments.'' he began. ''Lady Panthress was delivering a treaty and she thought it would be a good time to train and test my survival skills. The Generals happened to be back-tracking to take another route for their search for the Book and there was rumors of a hidden tower. My small frame made me the perfect candidate to shimmy across a rope and enter an opening on the other side of the canyon. At the time I was halfway across when my rope suddenly came lose. At the time I didn't want to admit it, accept that someone would want to kill me, but with what we know now its very likely that Grune tried to kill me. Lady Panthress pulled me out of the water after the drop knocked me out, but thats the past, lets not worry about that now.'' Naruto said, falsing his false smile. Nothing else was said as they continued the walk through the woods to the mountain, Panthro started making a conversation. "You sure have a motley crew on your hands, kid. It's a miracle you survived this long without any adult supervision."

"Well, we've been doing just fine under my command." Lion-O said, a little annoyed that Panthro doubted his leadership because of his age.

"If you want to stay alive, you're gonna have to listen to me." Panthro said.

Panthro laughed, "Could have fooled me. Your father, now _he_ was a leader."

"The king fought to his last breath trying to save Thundera." Cheetara said, "In the end, Grune's betrayal was too much to overcome."

"Grune… We've been inseparable ever since that first day we met on the battlefield." Panthro said in a melancholic tone that was tinged with the tiniest bit of anger.

_It was a battlefield, and a huge one. It was at Thundera's walls before the city had fallen. The lizards were attacking them, and they were even with the cats at the moment. Bodies of the dead soldiers were all around the place, victims of the lizards' flaming soldiers carried a heavy boulder to one of their catapults, ready to fire it, but were blasted back by one of the lizards' and they fell to the ground, their bodies slightly burnt.  
><em>

_The Grune of that time was much younger, he had brown mane of hair much smaller than it would be in the current day along with both of his saber teeth._

_"Finally," A voice said, "Another cat who pulls his weight around here." Panthro as well much younger. His head shaven and with use of both eyes._

_Grune tossed the boulder to him, and he easily caught it, "Name's Panthro."_

_"Grune." He replied, getting the catapult ready, "I don't know about you, but grunt work wasn't what I had in mind when I enlisted!"_

_"You've just got to prove yourself." Panthro said, loading the boulder onto the catapult, "Rise through the ranks."_

_"I don't have the patience for that." Grune said, his eyes gleaming as he looked at something. He released the catapult, and the boulder went flying into Thundera's own wall, right where a group of lizards had been battling King Claudus. The wall fell, taking the lizards with it, but Claudus remained, perfectly fine. He looked down at the two soldiers who had helped him, and they looked back. Grune shouldered his weapon, a round, spiked bludgeoner, and Panthro gave him a thumbs-up._

_Now, Panthro was in the palace, and one of the clerics, Lady Panthress, pinned a special medal to his chest. The crowd applauded them for their efforts. They looked up at where the king sat on his throne, looking down at them._

_"Look at us, Panthro." Grune said quietly to him, "Soon, we'll run this entire kingdom."_

_Panthro chuckled, "You plan on becoming a lion?"_

_Grune chuckled as well, "No, I plan on becoming king."_

_Now, Panthro was at a battlefield, but it wasn't Thundera specifically. They were a sizable distance from it. Panthro took down a lizard with his sword, and when a second one came up, they smashed the blade in half, and he dropped the sword. He pulled out his red-and-blue nun-chucks and started taking out lizards with ease. He and Grune came back to back as they fought._

_"If you want to make it to General," Grune said to him, "You'll have to do better than that!"_

_"I'm eleven lizards ahead of you, captain!" Panthro laughed out. Grune swung his bludgeoner, and took out two lizards with his strike. He laughed._

_"Make that nine!" He said. _

_Panthro's next memory skipped ahead a few years, not that far from the current day, war scars and missing tooth and all, and they were observing the young princes. They both had wooden swords and were fighting one another. He and Tygra were going at it as if they were in a real fight._

_"Don't hold back, Tygra!" Grune called to him, "You're stronger, faster! Use your advantages!" Tygra did as Grune said, and jumped up high, and brought his sword down on Lion-O. He fell back and dropped his wooden sword, and when he pushed himself up, Tygra pointed the end of his wooden sword at him, showing that he had won. "Excellent. Now continue you're training, and remember! What you cannot earn, can always be taken!" Tygra looked admirably at Grune as Lion-O stood up. They both looked up at King Claudus as he came to the two of them._

_"My two finest warriors," He greeted, they both stood up straight in his presence, neither of them ones to disrespect the king. "I know what you're waiting to hear. I've chosen Lynx-O to be the general of the army." Both Panthro and Grune's jaws dropped._

_"Lynx-O has less experience than either of us!" Grune said through gritted teeth._

_"That's why I'm keeping you together for a much more important task." Claudus said as he pulled out a scroll that depicted a large group of cats worshiping a book that had a pillar of light shooting out of it. "The Book of Omens, I believe, is more than a legend. And if anyone can find it, it's you two. I hope you understand." Grune growled angrily in his throat, but he said nothing. Panthro stepped forward and bowed to the king._

_"Our role is not to question your highness." He said._

The memories soon ceased as they arrived to their destination. Panthro used a special scope to check out the entrance of the mine, seeing two armed lizards guarding it. Beside him was Lion-O and Naruto, and behind them was Tygra and Cheetara.

"That's the access tunnel we need to get to." He put down the scope and turned to the others, "Doesn't look too heavily guarded." he turned to Naruto. ''Kid, you think you can sneak by them?''

''Distance between the trees and mine entrance is too far for me to jump. Maybe I can make some noise and draw one of them away.'' Naruto paused and shook his head. ''No, it won't be guaranteed that they'll all follow and there's a good chance they'll alert the others.'' he added, recalling upon all the tactics that was drilled into his head.

"What's there to think about? I say we take them now." Lion-O stated.

"We'll wait for darkness." Panthro said, he and the others started to crawl away into a hiding place to wait. Lion-O scowled, staying at the place where he could see the access tunnel.

"Who's in charge here?" He growled to himself, but Naruto still heard it.

"It's the smart thing to do.'' Naruto argued. ''My teacher once told met the cover of darkness is...'' Naruto paused. ''...the best time for...warriors to strike?'' he mumbled the last part, unsure of himself. Trying to recall who thought him that lesson but he was drawing a blank. ''Point is we need to make the best of our abilities.'' Naruto added as he went off to join the others.

Lion-O wasn't listening, he was looking down at the entrance to the tunnel where the two lizard guards were. He glanced back to where Panthro and the others had left, and smirked.

Naruto paused and bit his inner cheek. He realized that convincing Lion-o happened a little too easily. He turned around and sure enough the Lion was gone. ''Aaw crap.'' he mumbled as he watched Lion-o quickly defeat two lizards only to be surrounded by Lizards.

"Drop your weapons!" He shouted at them, they didn't budge, "Please?"

"Kill him!" The lizard in charge shouted. Naruto dropped down on the lead lizard, crushing him under his wait and stunning the lizards. They all suddenly turned their gun fire on Naruto and began blasting. He rolled out of the way and grabbed the down leader's weapon. Dodging some more blasts he leaped up in the air and used the bayonetta to stab one of the lizards in the chest, who began to spasm and fired ran shots, nailing several lizards and forcing everyone to take cover.

Before the lizards could regroup and began a unified attack, Panthro had appeared with his nun-chucks drawn, and had easily begun taking out two lizards every second. After a moment, all the lizards were down on the ground, unconscious. Lion-O looked up at Panthro in awe of his battle skills as he put his weapon away.

"What is _wrong_ with you_?_!" Panthro demanded.

"Me?" Lion-O asked, "_I_ gave an order! _You_ ignored it!" The two cats glared at each other. Fearing things might get worse, Cheetara, and Tygra went over to Lion-O's side.

"He is the king now, Panthro." Cheetara said.

"So that means I've got to listen to any idiotic order he gives me?" Panthro snapped, still glaring at Lion-O.

''Being a good leader is more then just satisfying your pride and having power. You have to listen to your people as well and not take on all of the burdens on your own.'' Naruto added, surprising everyone, even himself. _'Are my...are my memories returning? Everytime I get into a fight I get this familiar rush and it feels natural. That proves it, in the past I was some kind of warrior.'_

"I guess all the stories of your undying loyalty were exaggerated." Lion-O replied, glaring back at Panthro. It was bad enough the warrior seemed to be disloyal, but he even seemed to be swaying Naruto against him.

"You'll have my loyalty when you show me you can do more with that sword than just carry it around!" Panthro said, he started walking into the tunnel, he looked over his shoulder at everyone but Lion-O, "Come on, let's find the Thundrelium and get out of here." Everyone did as he ordered and followed him inside.

As they snuck through the tunnel, they passed a large amount of mining equipment that wasn't being used. They went through a tunnel, and stopped at the entrance of it, and looked down at the mining that was being done by the lizards. Carts of magenta minerals, which looked like quartz to, were being sent through a system they had set up.

"Thundrelium…" Lion-O murmured, seeing it.

"Enough to power a thousand Thunder Tanks for a thousand years." Panthro said. A form walked past the tunnel they were hiding in, and everyone recognized the huge, dark-furred cat with only one saber tooth. Panthro glared at him, "Grune…" he remembered trudging through the forest and Grune's assistance that the King wanted to get rid of him. Traveling through snow storms and the desert. Like a man possessed Grune had led him to a pyramid where they had come upon Mumm-ra and how the Panther was almost sent to a certain death into the abyss.

They watched as Grune went toward a full cart of the magenta-colored power source and picked up a small one, inspecting it with a smile. Panthro moved away from the entrance and looked back at everyone else, "We move on _my_ lead, got it?" No one disputed him.

They hid out in a tunnel that the lizards were using to get the Thundrelium in and out of the mines. One lizard came in, riding on a motorized cart out of the tunnel. When he was deep enough in the tunnel that the darkness concealed him from the other lizards, Cheetara jumped up and threw him down. The lizards outside the tunnel heard the other lizard's cry of pain and they hissed angrily, their weapons pointed at the tunnel's entrance as they went inside. Tygra, who had made himself invisible with his whip, made himself visible again and knocked the two of them out, throwing one against the wall, and throwing the other one out of the tunnel. More lizards had begun to gather at the entrance, and two more went in. Naruto, using trickery or misdirection made himself visible leading to the lizards to began firing at him. After days of studying and observation Naruto realized that the creature's aim was terrible and they relied on number and the element of ambush. So he used their own inepitude against them and led them to firing on each other by manuevering in between a group and jumping away when they simultaneously fired. Thank heavens they weren't smart enough to shoot left, right, up, down, and center all at once or he would screwed.

Two more came in, and Lion-O raised up his sword, cutting through their gun, making it explode. The sound of the explosion caught the attention of everyone outside the tunnel, including Grune, and they made their appearances known.

"ThunderCats!" He exclaimed, seeing them, "Oh, you fools! You brought the sword and the jewel right to me! And now you'll never make it out of here alive."

"They will." Panthro said from behind him. Grune turned around, looking at him in shock as Panthro glared at him, "I just can't say the same for you."

Quickly regaining his composure from the sudden surprise, Grune sighed tiredly, "You've always been hard to kill, Panthro."

"I can be stubborn when it comes to dying." Panthro said.

"This isn't going to go well, is it?" Cheetara asked.

"Nope." Tygra replied, popping his lips on the 'p'.

"Now, let's see…" Panthro growled, "When was the last time I saw you?'' he recalled the hellish sandstorm and Grune's releasing from Mumm-Ra's impriosnment. That memory, that exact memory was what kept him going. The anger behind that memory fueled Panthro's drive to stay alive. "We sure have some great memories together! You betrayed me, Grune! You betrayed your brothers! All those deaths, and you're still not the king!"

"Don't lecture me, Panthro." Grune said, "If it's revenge you seek, then come take it."

"With pleasure!" Panthro growled, pulling out his nun-chucks. He stopped when the ground began to shake.

"What is that?" Cheetara shouted over the rumblings.

"The only thing you can trust!" Grune shouted as something shot out of the ground, showing that it was a robot designed specifically for drilling, just by looking at its robotic limbs, which were basically just large drills, "A machine!" He looked up at the robot, "Destroy them, Driller!" The machine, doing as it commanded, went after the others as Grune began to run, "Until next time, Panthro!"

"Grune!" Panthro snarled, going after him. Driller blocked his path, and when Panthro tried to knock him out of the way with his nun-chucks, Driller easily knocked them away and threw Panthro back before he started drilling multiple holes all through the mine around them. After a second, he stopped, and there was a silence. Lion-O, acting quickly, pulled out his sword.

"ThunderCats! _Ho_!" The Eye of Thundera quickly began to glow, and he stepped in front of her. The Eye of Thundera shot out small bolts of lightning and Panthro looked at Lion-O with wide eyes as he wielded the sword's power. The Driller paid no attention to it as he turned his arms into a giant buzz saw and came at Lion-O. He easily blocked the strike and knocked the robot away. The machine quickly recovered from it, he ran back at Lion-O, using his drilling head as a weapon this time and Lion-O blocked it with the stone in the sword. No matter how hard Driller tried to break through it, he couldn't.

"Now _that's_ what I call impressive!" Panthro said, watching the battle. Lion-O pushed the robot back, and cut off the top of the drill on his head. The robot fell to the ground, the cut Lion-O had made causing him to malfunction and shut down. Suddenly, the mine began to rumble again, but this was much worse, because the mine was beginning to collapse on itself.

"The Driller weakened the mine!" Tygra shouted, and everyone began to run away, looking for a way out. They started running through the tunnel that they came in through, but Cheetara stopped, taking a glance back at the mine.

"We have to go now!" Lion-O shouted, noticing she had stopped. Cheetara, using her speed, ran to one of the carts and picked up a small piece of Thundrelium.

"Not without this." She said, she ran back to the others and they ran out of the tunnel, just as the mine began destroy the inside of the mountain. They dove out of the tunnel's entrance, as the mine began to crumble. When it stopped, they looked back, seeing the remnant dust from the destroyed rocks inside coming up from around the mountain's peak.

"Well, that will slow down Mumm-Ra's army for a while." Lion-O said as he looked at the access tunnel, which was now blocked by the mine's rocks.

"I guess your father's sword wound up in the right hands after all." Panthro said, Lion-O looked back at him in surprise. "I served him proudly, and you can expect the same." Lion-O, seeing an opportunity, turned to him with a grin.

"So, you think when we get the Thunder Tank fixed, I could drive it?" He asked. Panthro frowned.

"Not a chance!" He smirked, "My king."

00

Chapter End

00

Next chapter, Naruto finally relearns the Kagebunshin. I tried to think of something extra to add to this chapter, but when I waste time trying to think that's time I lose to update other stories so I'm cutting it off at this point. I really haven't been doing that extra dialogue and interaction magic like usual, but I promise we'll have more of that in the future.


	9. He's Back!

A Fox Among Cats  
>0<br>Naruto x Cheetara  
>00<p>

Author's Note-MAJOR SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST TWO EPISODES SKIPS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.

000

I just want to apologize. I had like a third of this story done for months, but never went back to finish it. I have to say, I'm of annoyed about the Pumrya revival, because as you can see, I already have an evil female Puma working for Mumm-ra so its kind of a what the hell when she's revealed to be the traitor. People are calling her a dumbass for following Mumm-ra, the dude responsible for the attack and her death in the first place, but they can't seem to connect with the whole Mumm-ra being the one to revive her and common sense would dictate he's influencing her mind since they went to lengths to point out he revived her and not saved her. Anyway, I will be doing that Naruto Pumyra some time soon. Anyway, I have a feeling quite a few of you will enjoy this chapter.

I'm also going to be updating Different soon so look forward to that as well.

000  
>Story Start<br>00  
>The staff-head glides through the air, only to be wrenched back by a firm callused fist. It was awkwardly spun, a few seconds stopping in the hand of its user as the weapon was spun, an attempt to pick up speed before coming to an awkward stop upon hitting the ground.<p>

With a sigh, the holder picked up the weapon and attempted it to spin it with a swirling rhythm only to drop it. He could not keep up the rhythmic beat like its rightful owner. He always put too much power into it, though at least he didn't send it flying into some noble's house like last time. A thin sheet of sweat mixed in with his crimson-orange fur.

With a frown he stopped as he looked up at his companion. The rose-colored mask hid bright crimson eyes. Those eyes held encouragement. ''It's going to take some time. Don't give up too quickly.'' the young cheetah cat encouraged.

''I'm hopeless with a staff. It's not my weapon.'' the kitsune dejectedly remarked as he handed the wooden boken back to his friend.

''Nuh huh, you don't get off that easy.'' she remarked, going over to where another wooden boken laid. She picked it up and tossed to him. The kitsune reached out, fumbling the weapon slightly as he grabbed it with a sigh of relief.

''Try again,'' she simply said. ''If I win you have to get me a whole basket of Lichee fruit.''

''W-What? H-Hey, how am I supposed to get that?'' the kitsune asked, wondering how Cheetara expected him to get such highly sought after fruit.

''Don't you want to hear what you get when you win?'' she asked in a sing-song tone.

''Okay,'' he was curious. ''What would I win?'' he highly doubted he could beat Cheetara using a boken.

''Something...sweet.'' she teased with a wink. ''Is that okay with you Na-ru-to?''

The kitsune looked away; he could feel his form heating up. Why did she feel the need to always tease him? Regardless, no way she was going to swindle some Lichee fruit out of him.

They both moved to their designated places on the field. Both shifted into stances their respective fighting stances.

"Begin!" she snaps. And he does.  
>They both started with basic attacks. Naruto went full on aggressive, using high attacks. Cheetara was quick, but he was no slouch either. He needed to make sure she was given no quarter. He could not leave any openings for her to maneuver around. He steps forward while she retreats a step and attacks again meeting her guard. It was a matter of tiring her out or maybe causing her hand and arms to grow sore from repeatedly doing the same blocking motions.<p>

He would have to be subtle. The last time he tried this tactic she was able to pick up he was slowly increasing his speed and reacted accordingly. This time he would fluctuate between speeding up and slowing down in an attempt to throw her off. Apparently he wasn't the only one who decided to be spontaneous as Cheetara went on the offensive, different then her usual defensive stance of blitz attacks.

Naruto was forced on the defensive. ''I can smell that Lichee fruit already,'' she playfully taunted in between strikes. Suddenly she moved back and made a downward, overhead strike that left her rather open. Naruto stepped back, swayed to the side and attempted to catch her by the side, but was called back when Cheetara suddenly yanked her boken back so she was gripping it halfway, twisted her body to the side and struck Naruto in the gut with the edge of it.

Though, Naruto was not going to give up so easily. He pressed the attack again, a series of strikes that left a multitude of openings. He was not the most patient or disciplined of people. But there was also the fact that he was gaining a reputation for being a surprising person. So he did the one thing a Boken user wouldn't typically do. He flung the staff with all his strength at Cheetara.

Caught off guard, she found herself unable to dodge Naruto's follow up attack, which consisted of him tackling her. ''I've won.'' the kitsune boasted, before coming to realize the position they were in.

''I guess you've won that something sweet.'' Cheetara replied, batting her eyes lashes. Naruto's form began to heat up and he became tongue tied. Cheetara raised her head and puckered her lips. The action caught the blond completely off guard and left him vulnerable. As a result Cheetara drew back her powerful legs and with a heave sent the blond flying a few feet, resulting on him landing on his back.

He groaned, realizing that his playfully friend had tricked him. She then straddled his stomach with her knees and cheekily grinned at him. ''No...I win.'' she stated before hopping off and sauntered off.

Suddenly a jolt awakened Naruto, causing him to take a few seconds to collect his wits and remember that he was in the Thundertank. Currently the group was still continuing their journey to find the Book of Omens. He yawned and looked around, realizing that Cheetara was still asleep. He began wondering what was on the sleeping she-cat's mind.

Cheetahana was everything Cheetara wanted to be. She was fast, graceful, an all-around proud Cheetah warrior. Her mother was a grand Cheetah maiden that helped protect the Cheetah clan from invaders. And to her dying breath, Cheetahana fought to protect both her people and her daughter.

The little cheetah girl sprinted through the forest with her face pinched with remorse. Branches slapped her in the face in the darkness, but still she ran on. She was lost and she didn't know where she was. The child tripped over a root and landed flat on her stomach knocking the air out of her lungs.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she slowly pushed to her feet. In the darkness she whimpered, the sound of creatures shuffling through left her terrified. She was cold, hungry, and terrified. In fact it had been night when that creature had attacked.

With trembling paws the girls wiped away the tears and continued on, at a slower pace. It was far too dangerous to run. The last she needed was to alert predators to her presence. She had to get to Thundera. She was told stories if something ever happened than seek out the Lord of the Thundercats and that the King cared about all his subjects.

That was when she saw a light. Someone was here, someone could help her. She carefully thread closer. After a few more steps she heard the shuffling of something. The next thing she knew something impacted her head and she was rendered unconsciousness.

A powerful Yoko with deep russet colored fur was surrounded by a table full of council members.  
>"Lord Kitsuo, the other species are demanding reparations for the attacks by the rebellious ones. If something isn't done soon, we could be risking war.'' Fennecus, a rather small, sandy colored fox stated.<p>

The large Kitsune leaned forward and braced his paw-like hands on the table before him. "I am well aware Fennecus, though it is not as simple as that. Tell the other species we Yoko will take care of Yoko problems, as it always has been.''

The meeting was interrupted as one of the servants knocked on the council room door and burst in without waiting for a summons. "Lord Kitsuo," a young Urocyon called with excitement, "you're needed in the courtyard. A child has been found. A young Cheetah cat.''

Kitsuo brow crinkled in thought. "A cheetah?" he queried. He followed his guard and found the state of the child. He couldn't help but wonder why a fragile little thing like her was wondering around such dangerous woods. The woods that formed a Southern barrier to the providence were full of dangerous creatures that only the stealthy Kitsune could easily avoid.

"Send for the doctor," he told one of the guards as he ordered another to bring her to the medical. The last thing that was needed was for an incident to break out with the cats. ''Once the child is tended to, prepare a caravan for travel. Once we learn why this child was traveling in our woods we'll drop her off near the nearest cat providence.''  
>Before the memory could continue Cheetara was awoken. The Thundertank came to a stop so everyone could take a rest break and stretch their legs. Tomorrow they would start anew of their journey.<p>

''Yahoo!''

''Cannonball!''

The twins jumped into the lake. They began swimming around, laughing and giggling. ''Don't swim out too far!'' Cheetara called to them.

''We won't!'' they called back.

Naruto took notice of the others setting camp so he decided to explore. They wouldn't notice him skulking away. With Panthro working on the Thundertank, not to mention Lion-O and Tygra were gathering supplies. Cheetara seemed to be lost in her thoughts, a rarity for the usually attentive Cleric so Naruto merely lost himself among the trees.

He continued his way until he came to lose, haggard ground. He attentively grazed his feet around the unusual surface. Something felt off around the ground, but he kept on with deft steps until he heard the sound of something shuffling among the trees. He quickly spun around, his claws prepared as he crouched and readied himself to attack whatever was following him.

"Naruto, relax it's only me," Cheetara called before stepping out of the foliage.

Naruto let out a breath of relief. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She replied with a smirk. "What's going on with you. You've been so quiet."

"Nothing, I was just scouting around the area, that's all." He answered.

"You should have told someone," she admonished. "It's dangerous to go out alone."

"I'm fine; I can take care of myself." He gently assured her. "Well since we're here want to go and try to catch some fish. I saw a lake teaming with fish earlier."

Cheetara's stomach let out a loud rumble. "Sounds like a good idea," she agreed, her cheeks flushed as the Kitsune grinned up at her. The two of them settle at the edge of the river as Naruto set up a rock formation around the makeshift pole he made to keep it in place.

Naruto looked into the lake, his attention to the rather large, dark shape. He could barely make it out, after a few seconds dismissing it. Must have been rocks or something of that nature he simply concluded. His attention then settled on Cheetara. She was bent over on the edge, cleaning her hand and face in the river.

A certain childish desire overcame him. He snuck up behind Cheetara and bumped her into the water. The she cat gave out a yelp as a splash echoed around the clearing. Naruto roared with laughter as an angry Cheetara rose from the water.

"NARUTO! I can't believe you did that!" she roared, indignant and looking scarier than Naruto had ever seen her.

"H-Hey. Consider that payback from when you did that to me." He answered with a cheeky grin. Then the part of his mind big on common sense commanded him to run, but then again, running from someone who's gimmick was super speed was doomed to fail from the start.

Despite that Naruto tried to flee only to find himself tackled to the ground. "No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he squealed before he was unceremoniously tossed into the water. Seconds later he emerged, hacking and shivering. "Hey, totally uncalled for."

"Consider us even." She remarked with a mirthful smile.

"I never forget!" he declared as he tackled her to the ground. The two of them wrestled around until the blond found himself wrestled to the ground, Cheetara straddling his stomach.

"Remember all you want, I win." Cheetara couldn't remember the last time she felt so free and inhibited. It felt great to be able to smile in these dark times.

"Nope, I refuse to give up." He remarked as he found his hands pinned above his head. "The only reason your winning Is because I 'm letting you." His voice cracked slightly as he prayed she wouldn't notice the effect she was having on him.

"Oh really," she challenged, her face dangerously close to his.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry. Their eyes met and they both began to lean forward when Cheetara was suddenly yanked away. "CHEETARA!"

Before he could react Naruto found himself snapped into the mouth of the serpent. Thinking quickly he stuck his arms out in opposite directions, his nails digging into the flesh of the creature that threatened to swallow him whole. He could hear the sound of his bones threatened to snap as he was coated by saliva of the creature. "_No, I can't die, not here. He couldn't die here." _He could feel the air leaving his lungs. _'I…I can't believe this is it. I can't believe I'm going to become snake food.'_ He thought as his death creaked closer with each second.

**"Pathetic! I won't allow us to die to something like this_." _**A dark energy surged through Naruto as his mind went blank. A burning orange chakra radiated from the blond, causing the creature to open his mouth and expel his captive. The serpent hissed as the injuries threatened to choke it.

"**Pitiful creature." **Naruto remarked as he was covered by flame orange chakra in the silhouette of a Kitsune. The serpent attempted to attack again when Naruto formed a massive Kitsune hand to slash at the face of the creature, forming a scar along the left side of the creature's face. "**I will end you now." **He remarked as he began forming tails.

The Serpent's eyes widened, he seemed to recognize something of the kitsune's state. "To think I see his power again.

**_"Uzumaki Naruto, are you going to give in to this darkness. Do you not remember the promises you made." _** Another voice spoke as Naruto clutched his head in pain.

**"No, damn you Kyuubi!"**

**_"Remember who you're fighting for. If you let your other take control your vixen is as good as dead."_**

The struggling Naruto opened an eye at the Serpent who was watching, waiting for the perfect time to strike. At this point if he didn't do something in the next few seconds it would strike. As he continued to look on he noticed Cheetara was unconscious, wrapped up in the creature's tail. "Chee-ta-ra. " A tense pain coursed through his head as a series of images coursed through his mind. Speaking to Kakashi. Standing his ground against Ibiki. Facing off against Neji and confronting Gaara.

_"And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"_

"My dream?"

_ "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"_

_"T-That's right. I wanted to be someone."_

_"I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!"_

_"Never running away. That was the promise I mad."_

_"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling; I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up. I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."_

_"And I was never alone. I had friends."_

_One by one faces that felt familiar and names who were on the tip of his tongue. _

_Jirayia, Sai, Nagato, Sasuke, Kushina, Iruka, A, Killer B and Itachi. _

_"If being smart means what you say it does, I rather be a fool my entire life!"_

_"Giving up on my comrades. That wasn't my way."_

_"I don't care who I have to fight… If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges my eyes, I'll curse him to death… Even if I'm torn to shreds… I will take Sasuke back!"_

_"I was stubborn."_

_"You should give up… on me giving up!"_

_"And I never let anyone put me down."_

_"Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

_"War, such a detestable thing. I hated it and even now I will fight to bring peace."_

_"If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"_

_"This is…this is who I am."_

_ "Don't apologize… I had a lot of hard times growing up as a jinchūriki, but I never blamed you or Dad. I couldn't understand what a parent's love was like because you guys were never there… so I could only guess… But now I know… I live because you and Dad gave your lives for me and filled me up with love before the Nine-Tails was inside me! So here I am, happy and healthy! I'm glad I ended up being your son!" _

_"My parents never abandoned me. They've loved me."_

_"I am Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konoha. My dream is to become Hokage! One to surpass all the previous Hokage. To become a bigger badass than my father! To become stronger shinobi than my mother!"_

_"I won't disappoint them."_

_"I'll end this war myself! I'll endure all the hate and pain on my own! That's my role!"_

_"I haven't given up."_

_"Yes, he might have died… but together, he and my mum protected Konoha from the Nine-Tails! They protected me! It may have only been for a second, but in that second, they gave me so much… their faith! Faith that I could finish their jobs! Faith that I could fulfil the role of a "saviour!"_

_"I won't let myself die here. I will continue to honor their sacrifices." _

_"You're right! I guess I was too obsessed trying to do something!"_

_"I'm not alone. I can depend on others."_

_The three last images seemed to hold the strongest impact. A beautiful young woman with Dark hair. 'Hinata.' _

_"It's all in your eyes, stop being so hard on yourself… You're strong!"_

_"I won't let others suffer alone."_

_A masked man. 'Tobi'._

_ "You can call yourself no one, you can start a war, but even in this world you think of as "nothingness", no one's falling for your stupid lies! You can change your mask, you can take on as many names as you want, but you're still you, and you're just one guy! I've had enough. I'm gonna tear that mask right off your face!"_

_"I won't let madmen do what they wish anymore."_

Naruto found himself in front of an open catch where a massive orange kitsune were. Those crimson eyes and those nine long tails, it was him. "You've been here, all along haven't you? Helping me, you're…you're Kurama?"

**"There is still much for you to remember, but now is not the time to reminiscent. You're not ready to handle my chakra yet, but the Sage's training, can you remember?"**

"I…" images coursed through his mind. Images of toads, of oil, and his answer filled his head. "Yes!" he decisively answered. For the first time in a long time the confident Uzumaki Naruto was rising.

"**The Uzumaki trait may have been body, but you've always had an unbreakable spirit and mind. Save that vixen of yours Naruto and we will talk later."**

Time moved so much slower on the outside as the Serpent moved to strike. The blond had left his guard down meaning the Serpent can nail him with just enough strength to break his body, but not to kill him. He never expected the blond to escape his mouth where he would render him unconscious, so he would not make such a mistake again. At the last possible second the blond disappeared and something collided with the tough of his mouth, driving his head into the ground, causing a crater into the ground and greatly injuring the massive creature.

It was none other than the Kitsune, but he no longer had that flame orange aura. He was back to his natural state. The kitsune opened his eyes to reveal toad like yellow eyes. "You're out of luck Hebi-Teme, Uzumaki Naruto is back and no one fucks with his precious people!" the blond declared, this time, he won't let a snake take someone precious to him.


	10. Revelations!

A Fox Among Cats

0

Naruto x Cheetara

000

Story Start

000

His fingers formed together in a cross. The familiar gesture sent a rush through his body as his hands began to warm. The energy circulated through his body as the familiar words finally left his mouth. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Two Naruto clones sparked to life across the area as the smoke dissipated. "You guys know what to do." He said as the two used the headhunter Jutsu to travel underground.

The Serpent's body curled and its tails shot forward. The appendage attempted to crush Naruto, but the blond maneuvered out of the way. Leaping up to the sky Naruto countered the creature by driving his fist into the serpent's head, causing a shockwave that resulted in most of them being destroyed. The creature recoiled slightly, but recovered from the attack.

**"You have stretched my patience far enough Fox!" **The snake opened his maw, attempting to sink its fangs into the shinobi. Naruto found himself on the defensive as the serpent was striking at him with new found speed. It was becoming evident that for some reason the Serpent was avoiding killing him, but had finally lost its patience. That also meant this kind of battle was far too dangerous to continue.

Naruto began with the Boar seal then transition into Tiger. "Doton: Yomi Numa." The ground in front of Naruto ruptured along with the two points on the other side of the serpent, one of them bordering the lake. Naruto's massive reserves allowed him to cover a vast amount of ground that turned into mud. Naruto jumped back with a yelp as the serpent's mouth clamped a mere few feet away from him. Though the serpent found he was now struggling against the adhesive, chakra-infused causing it to waste its energy on struggling and preventing it from gaining strong footing.

The two Naruto clones erupted from out of the ground. With their aid Naruto began forming the Rasenshuriken. The hide of this creature may have been tough, but there was no way it was going to survive this. The Wind Rasengan formed and slowly four large points extended from the sphere forming the appearance of a giant fuma shuriken. The loud-bell like screech filled the area as the technique came closer to completion. Right before the technique fully formed the Kagebunshin maintaining the shape transformation had dispelled.

Panic began surging through Naruto. Shortly after Sage Mode ended as well, long before the five minutes had ended. Did he make some sort of mistake? He cursed himself as he struggled to maintain the attack. Damnit. Of course he did. While he was sure this was in fact still his body, it was still different. Not to mention the energy of this planet. He had simply jumped into the situation without thinking just how this body would adjust to his techniques. The other clone dispelled and Naruto reacted, throwing the technique at the Serpent.

Slowly but surely he could see the technique destabilizing. It had missed its mark, landing in the swamp and the Microscopic blades expanded. The Vortex had slice into the Serpent's body, swamp muck, cells, and Byzantium colored blood was being splattered about.

Naruto quickly went to where he had set Cheetara down earlier and scooped her up. He quickly made his escape, glancing back to where the creature was slithering away. The Rasenshuriken had caused most of the swamp to scatter, making a mess of the once beautiful area. Hopefully that creature would no longer pester them. After all, what predator would attack something that could create wind vortexes? Thankfully the distance to the camp wasn't all that far, but the journey might as well been several miles. He was tired, injured, not to mention feeling rather nauseous.

He walked through the foliage, moving through the thickets of the tree where camp was set. The fire was flickering with life; crackles erupted from the campfire orange flames and smoke. The twins had already finished their swim and were huddling along the fire for warmth.

Lion-o and Tygra seemed to be having some sort of disagreement or the other with the latter holding a map and Panthro was working on the Thundertank. Though, their activities came to an end when Naruto entered the campsite with an unconscious Cheetara.

He could see the various reactions. Fear from the twins and Lion-o, concern from Panthro, and a mix along with anger from Tygra. That accusatory glance was quite familiar.

"What happened to Cheetara? By the Spirits if you're the reason she's hurt!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto angrily encountered. "We were attacked by that damn Serpent. I was able to trap it long enough to escape! There wasn't anything I could do!"

"Maybe if you had finished off that snake the first time this wouldn't have happened." Tygra Snarled.

"That's enough Tygra!" the Lion King protested. "Anyone one of us could have slain that Serpent, but we didn't react. While we're wasting time we could be treating Cheetara." Naruto had lain Cheetara down on one of the makeshift beds.

Kit looked on as she petted the Snarf and asked, "Cheetara, s-she's going to be okay right?"

"Yes, she wasn't poisoned or anything. She was just knocked on unconscious, maybe some possible fractures. I need to assess her injuries." Naruto explained, doing his best to keep his emotions bottled. He didn't want to alarm the kittens.

"You can stop you know!" Naruto suddenly said as he craned his head to glare at Tygra. "I'm not the kind of creep who would do that sort of thing." He vaguely remarked, not wanting to bring up certain matters in front of the kittens. Panthro immediately got what Naruto was insinuating though it took Lion-O a few seconds. No one would have considered Naruto to be that sort of person.

"For someone who isn't that kind of person you're awfully defensive. Then again, you Kitsune are known for your…"

Panthro walked up and clamped his strong arm on Tygra's shoulder. "Give him room cats. Naruto is trying to tend to Cheetara and if we're all bugging him he won't be able to finish his exam. If there's anything I learn on the battlefield is that you don't disturb the medic. A moment's hesitation can mean the difference between continued servitude and retirement." Panthro was a fighter, he knew little about medical training, but he had been injured more than enough times to know something as simple as a scratch could be a lot more serious. If there was even a chance, then they needed to make sure nothing like that was overlooked. Especially in regards to one of their medics and also there was something different about Naruto. The old Naruto would have merely shirked back, but this one had far more spine. On one hand, it was about time the boy started to grow some hair on his chest figuratively speaking, on the other hand if he was pushed too hard this could prove trouble.

"We need to secure the perimeter in case the Serpent attacks. General, you're far more experienced with the wildlife. What would be your suggestion?" Lion-O had picked up on what Panthro was trying to do. On one hand he was really worried about Cheetara, but he was sure he could trust Naruto to make sure she was ok. There was something different about the fox, that much was sure. Fox. An exhale escaped his nostrils; he was no stranger to his brother's distaste for the other species. It was this sort of Elitism that resulted in the strife between the various species.

Naruto blocked out what was happening. Naruto checked Cheetara's pulse and placed his ear against her chest. She was breathing and her heartbeat seemed normal. He continued checking her head, neck, spine, and stomach to make sure there are no other injuries. Once he was sure Cheetara was fine, he silently sat at her side as he monitored her condition.

A Cleric must always remain calm. A Cleric must always find a state of serenity. A Cleric does not seek conflict. A Cleric only seeks to diffuse. He chanted the mantra as he finally began settling his emotions. He kindly rebuffed the kittens offer for berries they found and began to fall into a trance of sorts.

"_**You've finally returned!"**_

Elsewhere in a village sat a tall, older set Bipedal Kitsune. He was dressed in robes befitting of a cleric with an elaborate hat, in stylish bourgeon and gold colors. The stitching was that of an old style, stern and mastered after long hours of practice. The Kitsune held in his arm a bible of sorts as he stood in front of an intricate arrangement of crystals.

His red slit eyes drifted to the door for the fifth time in the last hour. Disappointed that no one had come through. His eyes fell away from the door and casually browsed along the crystals that suspended from the ceiling.

Soon a figure entered from the door. Another figure entered, Kitsune, lively and youthful. She was dressed in white silk garbs showing off an attractive figure. "Head Mystic Kiindo!" the vixen greeted.

"Evening Ka-ne," the Head Mystic greeted her.

"Is it true?" The vixen asked, her eyes blinking as she continued her questioning in a hushed whisper. "Are the Bakemono on the move?"

"I'm afraid so my child. Lord Tokala believes they might be making their move."

"Surely they cannot hope to overcome our warriors or defenses? Are they that desperate for their sacrifice they are willing to sacrifice countless of their own?" her ears flattened slightly in sadness. Sad memories came to mind at the people they had lost.

"There are rumors floating around. The home of the Cats, their city has fallen. The Lizard army has enslaved their people with the exception of a few survivors. Among the survivors is crowned prince who now takes the title of King in the wake of his defeated father. Among the band of survivors is a Kitsune."

Ka-Ne's eyes widened in shock. "Head Mystic Kiindo, do you believe that this survivor is the lost child without origin?"

"That may be my child. Lord Tokala is forming planning a covert mission. The Bakemono must not be allowed to get their paws on the lost child if that is the case."

"And what if he doesn't want to leave them?"

"We must do 'whatever' we take to protect ourselves. Dealing with the Bakemono is bad enough. If the lizards turn their sight on us, our kind will be wiped out. Ka-Ne, I would not ask a child of Inari to do what I'm asking you to do unless our situation was desperate."

A sad smile formed on the vixen's face. "I understand Lord Kiindo." The vixen bowed. She hesitated for a minute. "Excuse me Lord Kiindo. I, I need a moment to collect my thoughts." The vixen bowed once more before leaving the temple.


	11. Tower of Omens! Part 1!

A Fox Among Cats

000

Naruto x Cheetara

000

Story Start

000

With Cheetara's recovery the group could now continue their journey for the fabled Tower of Omens. Dealing with the sudden resurgence of so many memories in such a short time was taking its toll on Naruto, resulting in the blond becoming quiet and distant the past few days.

Though it seemed like the fruitless trek wasn't only bothering the blond. Naruto too far from the Thunder Tank, Panthro and Lion-O were arguing a few feet in front of her, and it had been going on for some time.

"I told you already!" Lion-O said, "If I knew why it wasn't working, I'd be able to fix it! It's not my fault nobody ever told me how this thing worked!" He waved the sword, which was miniaturized, in Panthro's face.

"And I told you that I'm tired of waiting!" Panthro snapped, "I say we go west and hope for the best!"

"Then it will take us years to get to the Book!" Lion-O snapped back.

Naruto began walking away from the group. He couldn't help but feel that something was calling out to him. This tower, how would they be able to find it without sight beyond sight? And why did the Clerics of the past hide the Book of Omens?

"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." Lion-O commanded, holding the Eye of Thundera up close to his face. The hilt of the sword extended slightly, curling around Lion-O's eyes. After a moment, he sighed, "Okay… Let's try this again." He held up the sword again and said, "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." Again, nothing happened, he growled as he pulled the sword away, "Come on… work!"

Panthro turned to the others, "Are you telling me our only chance of finding the Book of Omens is if his sword gives him directions?"

"It's about as hopeless as it sounds." Tygra said.

"Lion-O just needs to believe in himself." Cheetara said. "It would help if you believe in him too," she added, sending a pointed glare at Tygra, who turned away from her.

"This is dumb! I don't even know what I'm looking for!" He growled out.

"Sometimes, when you look too hard, you miss what's right in front of you." Cheetara said, Lion-O looked back at her, obviously surprised that she was speaking to him.

"Tell me about it…" He muttered, stiffening slightly as she came up behind him, putting one of her hands on his shoulder and leaning on him.

"Try it again, but this time, just relax." When she spoke, she was right next to him, and Lion-O could feel the warmth of her skin against his fur, and she was speaking into his ear, loud enough to be heard, but soft enough not to hurt his hearing. His ear twitched with each soft breath that came from her lips and landed on it.

"Relax…" Lion-O said, echoing her words, "Got it." Like I'm going to relax after that, he thought to himself as Cheetara pulled away to give him some space. He jumped when WilyKat's face suddenly appeared in front of him from above.

"Wat'cha doing?" He asked him with a grin.

"Ooh~! I know what they were doing~!" WilyKit said in a sing-song voice, making little kissing sounds. Both Cheetara and Lion-O blushed at the insinuation.

"No!" Lion-O said quickly, he stuttered a little as he tried to dissipate the thoughts of him and Cheetara sharing kisses, "We were just… trying to get my… sword… to work."

WilyKat jumped down from the branches beside his sister as she asked, "Why is this book so hard to find, anyway?"

"Did they forget where they put it?" WilyKat asked. wer.

"In a way, yes." Cheetara said as she walked up to the two kittens, "You see, the Book of Omens wasn't lost, rather, it was hidden, with the intention that it would never be found. Legend says the Book of Omens held both clues to our past, and keys to our future. Because some believed it could be even more valuable than the Sword of Omens, the other animals would stop at nothing to get it. The king knew it contained too much power to allow it to fall into the wrong hands, so he had the clerics hide it far beyond the kingdom walls. Far beyond anywhere the Cats had ever been. To keep it safe, they built a temple, one made with magic. The Tower of Omens was inaccessible to anyone but themselves, and protected by ancient enchantments. They then sealed themselves into the temple. Forever. Its location would be a secret they took to their graves."

"That's why Grune and I knew we'd probably never find it." Panthro said, coming up behind Cheetara with Tygra beside him.

"So we just have to just get lucky and hope we stumble onto it?" Tygra asked incredulously.

"Does anyone else here that?" Naruto spoke up as he began trekking deeper into the forest.

"Here what?" Lion-O questioned as everyone's attention turned to the Kitsune.

"The air here sounds and," he deeply inhales. "Smells different. Hu-hey!" Snarf scampered past his feet and up a tree. Apparently its attention was caught by a piece of fruit. The creature grunted as it tried to pull down a fruit from one of the trees above. When he finally got it off the branch, almost all of the fruits on the branch fell off and scattered around the feet of everyone below him. They all looked up when they saw a stone lion's head on the stone wall that they thought had been a cliff.

"Huh, you think we would have seen that." Naruto remarked.

Lion-O looked up to the tree branches, "Nice work, Snarf." Said creature mewed happily at the compliment and hopped down from the branch onto WilyKit's shoulders as she began to follow Lion-O and the others inside. They walked through the temple entrance into a dimly lit hallway. It was a single pathway resting over a gigantic bed of huge needles. At the other end of the pathway was a door that looked like the entrance to a lion's mouth.

"Well this is revealing inviting." Naruto muttered sarcastically to himself as they kept walking down the path. He looked down at the spikes surrounding them suspiciously, an ominous sense of doom suddenly encompassing her as they went towards the door. When they reached the end, they found that the doors were closed. Lion-O pushed at them to try and get them open, but they wouldn't budge. He looked down at a little slit in the door and saw it was a keyhole, he looked back at the others with a wry grin.

"Think they left a key behind?" He asked them. Tygra put his hand on his shoulder and pointed to the ceiling.

"Actually, they left a few." Everyone looked up to see a huge group of keys dangling on strings from above.

"It could take us days to get down and try every one of those keys." The number of keys that dangled from the ceiling was easily within the thousands. For every key they could see there was just as many cloaked behind the small shapes of other keys.

"We'll just have to try them all." Cheetara said, she pulled out her staff and extended it so it would reach up to the ceiling and knock down a few keys. Three keys landed in her hand and she turned to the door.

"At that rate we'll end up starving before we find the right key." Panthro said, not happy about their situation. Cheetara put the key into the hole and turned it, the second she did, the sound of grinding gears could be heard and everyone looked around to see what it was.

"I don't think we have forever." Tygra said. Everyone saw that the path they had taken was quickly becoming smaller and smaller. Snarf and the two kittens, who had been a little ways behind to look at the spikes below, screamed and ran to the others. When the path finally came to them, they all jumped up, and grabbed onto the first thing they could. Panthro grabbed onto the tiny ledge just below the door, WilyKat grabbed onto his shoulder, Lion-O grabbed onto Panthro's foot, and Cheetara had grabbed onto his other one, Naruto grabbed onto Cheetara's waist and Tygra had grabbed onto Lion-o's foot, holding Snarf in his arms, and WilyKit had grabbed onto Tygra's foot. The group dangled dangerously over the spikes, which were so closely clustered together, there was no way to get down without impaling yourself.

"Whiskers…" Lion-O muttered under his breath.

"Find the key…!" Panthro grunted, using all of his strength to try and hang onto the ledge. WilyKat and Kit climbed up the chain of people like experts, pulling out some metal tools.

"Leave this to the masters." WilyKat said as he climbed up Panthro's shoulders, his sister not too far behind him.

"Hurry! There's hundreds to pick from!" Lion-O said. WilyKit climbed up onto Panthro's shoulders, using his face as a step of sorts as WilyKat climbed up her shoulders so he could be level with the keyhole.

"Why waste time picking out a key…" WilyKit said.

"When you could just pick the lock?" WilyKat finished. After a moment of tinkering, the door unlocked and they jumped in. Tygra, still holding Snarf, was the first to climb up the chain of people into the doorway, then Cheetara, then Naruto, and then Lion-O. Tygra and Lion-O pulled Panthro up into the door and he sighed in relief, his muscles straining from having to hold onto something while having so much weight attached to him. The doors closed behind them, and they all stood up, looking at the long stretch of a hallway before them.

"The Book could be just beyond that wall." Lion-O said.

"Well, then let's go get it." Panthro said with a confident smirk.

"Wait," Naruto stopped him by holding her arm out in front of the large cat. He looked down at her curiously, "Whoever the past Clerics were they went to trouble to making sure the Book of Omen stay hidden. You don't think this is way too easy?"

"And what do you suggest we do?" Panthro asked. "If the book if here what do you suggest we do?"

"I..I think I remember reading something once. About trials…" Naruto said as he tried to recall them. He paused and thought what he read, but it wouldn't come to him. "I just think we should be more careful."

Panthro gave him a skeptical look and looked back at the hall in front of them. He looked around the floor and bent down, picking up a rock. He tested the weight of it in his hand and threw it out further into the hallway. The second it hit the floor, huge, whirring blades came out and began spinning rapidly, like saws, ready to cut anything, cutting the small rock with ease.

Naruto let out a breath of relief. "Rigged traps. It makes sense that these would be set up to keep outsiders away."

"Then this whole place is one big deathtrap." Panthro said, scowling at the blades.

"How are we supposed to get past these blades without being turned into sushi?" Lion-O questioned.

Cheetara watched the blades movement, judging their speed. She smirked, "Gotta move fast!" She jumped in, easily avoiding each blade with her incredible speed. She never once stopped, but kept moving. The closest she came to being cut was when one of the blades cut off a few strands of her long hair. When she reached the end, she grinned proudly to herself, and then pulled out her staff, having it extend long enough to push two switches on either side of the wall simultaneously and one by one, the blades stopped spinning and retracted into the walls again. Once it was safe, everyone ran to the other side of the hall.

"Nice work." Lion-O said, giving Cheetara a thumbs-up. She smiled at him and, once everyone was inside but her, she retracted her staff and dashed inside, the door shutting behind her.

The next room they walked into was a room with multiple ledges on high walls that surrounded them. On one side of the wall was a small window, which had a small line of light coming through, looking down at a pool of water. The light bounced off the reflection of the still water and onto the eyes of a stone lion head on the opposite wall. Inside the pool were piles and piles of sparkling gold coins.

"Look! Treasure!" WilyKit said happily as she and her brother dashed towards the pool.

"We're rich!" WilyKat said. He reached his hand inside the pool for its treasure.

"Kit! Kat! Don't!" Naruto cried out. This was such an obvious trap that it hurt.

It was too late, though. WilyKat's hand reaching into the water disturbed its stillness, causing ripples along the surface. The ripples affected the reflection of light that came from the tiny window, causing the light to shake and move away from the lion's head. Once it was, the lion's eyes began to glow red and water began to gush out of its open mouth, as well as pour out from the walls. Everyone immediately went up onto the ledges along the walls for safety away from the water.

"I never told you guys this…" Panthro said, looking at the water fearfully, "But I can't swim."

Naruto eyes quickly began darting around, looking for a means to escape. "There has to be a way out of here. Traps like these wouldn't be built without a safety measure."

Considering there dire situation no one was going to focus on the oddity of Naruto's sudden knowledge on the subject. Tygra pointed up to a grated part of the ceiling, where a different room could be seen on the other side.

"Looks like there's an exit up there." He said to everyone, "We'll wait for the water to rise, then float up to it."

"Easier said than done!" Panthro said with a grunt as he tried to keep afloat. Cheetara reached up to the entrance with her staff, pushing against it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't open it from this side!" She said worriedly as she kept pushing against it. Naruto took a deep breath and dropped down a bit. He quickly swam back up and rammed into the thing with all his might only for a solid thud and crunch coming from his shoulder.

The kitsune hissed and picked up the pace of his paddling feet. "I can't break it."

"I'm not gonna last…!" Panthro said, and he began to sink into the water. Lion-O dove after him in the water, but wasn't quick enough to get him, and he didn't get far enough before he had to go up for air himself.

"He's gone!" He gasped to the others once he reached the surface.

Panthro, upon reaching the bottom looked around to see they were in the pile of treasure the WilyKittens had seen when they had come in. He looked around, and saw an opening in the wall, that looked vaguely like a plug. He smirked and reached for it, opening it up, causing the water to suddenly sucked through the hole. He went through a tunnel, and when he finally came to an end, Panthro pushed it open, and gasped for air when he was in an empty room. He heard the sounds of Lion-O and the others, and looked to see their fingers poking through the grated opening on the floor of the room.

"Hang on!" He reached down and pulled the grate up. Everyone smiled at the sight of him.

"Panthro!" WilyKat said happily when he saw him, "You're alive!"

"We thought you were gone." Lion-O said as he pulled him out.

"How'd you even get here?" Tygra asked him.

"When I got to the bottom, there was an opening in that pool." Panthro explained, "I went through it, and ended up here." He smirked a little, "I guess not being able to swim has its advantages."

"Who wants to bet that leads to the temple?" He asked, pointing to it. They all ran through the door, ready to see the temple on the other side.

But when they reached it, there was no temple. They were simply standing on a cliff that overlooked a small piece of the jungle below, and a waterfall straight across from them. Lion-O glared at it angrily.

"There's nothing here!" He growled, "All those traps just to protect… more jungle?" He clenched his fists angrily, "Maybe no one can find this temple because it doesn't exist!"

"Don't be so quick to give up." Naruto stated, his voice making Lion-O look over at him, "If there's ever been a time you needed to believe in yourself now is that time. Have fate in yourself and surely the Sword of Omens will to."

Lion-O nodded, now was not the time to doubt himself. He reached for his sword and pulled it out, holding it out in front of him.

"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." He commanded. The hilt of the sword extended slightly, curling around Lion-O's eyes again. This time, the sword did as he asked, and showed him that, just below, there was a button on the cliff below them. His eyes widened, and his sword returned to its dormant, miniaturized form and he put it away in his gauntlet. "There's a switch…" He kneeled down and saw that the sword had told him the truth and he could see it from where he was. He lay down, trying to reach down to press it, but it was too far away, "I can't reach it."

Tygra pulled out his whip.

"Allow me." He said, he snapped the whip, and the ends of it smacked against the switch. After a second, the switch sung into the wall of the cliff, and as it did, a stone panther head appeared on the other side, soon, two others followed out of the waterfall. A stone archway moved the water out of view of a huge tower that was hidden by the waterfall. A moment later, three flat, stones seemed to elevate from the ground, giving them a path to walk across to the tower.

They all did so immediately, heading straight for the tower, which was slightly moss encrusted from years of hiding behind water.

"The Tower of Omens…" Lion-O breathed, looking at it as they came closer.

"I can't believe I finally found it!" Panthro said, looking up at it, "Guess all it took was the right partners." He looked at the others when he said this. They found themselves entering another room. It was a large room, aged by time as a series of carvings in the ground filled the area. Old ruins of a forgotten time.

"The Book must be beyond this door." Tygra said, "By the way this tower is structure once we go beyond this room the only way to go is up."

Cheetara looked over at her friend with a smile, "You did it, Lion-O!"

"Let's not celebrate yet." Naruto interrupted. "We have one last trial." Naruto stepped forward. "I remember now, even if it took me this long. That first trap was a test of cunning and resourcefulness. The second one was of speed and so on and so on until we found ourselves here. Strength, Speed, Cunning, Mind meaning we have one last trial. Meaning one last trial, the trial of Evil. One of the measures of King is his choices right? Well everyone has had their turn, now its my turn."

"Naruto…" Cheetara stepped forward only for him to raise a hand to stop her and smile.

"Its my duty as a Cleric to be of use to his majesty. " Naruto remarked as he walked further into the room. Considering the other traps the cats weren't too quick to waltz right in. The runes on the floor began to glow with a bright light. In a luminous flash a barrier of sorts erected around the middle of the room cutting Naruto off from the others.

A blinding light filled the room and washed over all of them. It soon faded the runes began to dull as the faint light of the room dulled down. On the other side of room opposite of Naruto stood a humanoid figure. The figure was a furless creature wearing strange clothes, a blonde mane, and piercing cerulean eyes. "Who…what are you?" Naruto asked as the figure's eyes seemed to pierce through his sole. It was at the tip of his tongue and he couldn't shake the feeling he was having.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the other one answered. "The Real Naruto Uzumaki."

The kitsune found himself shocked silent. That couldn't be possible. It was impossible for the clerics to have foretold his name if he truly wasn't from around here unless. '_I…he…then…who the hell am I?' _he wondered facing the possibility that everything he was coming to learn may have been a lie.


	12. Tower of Omens Part 2!

A Fox Among Cats

0

Naruto x Cheetara

0

Story Start

0

A blinding light filled the room and washed over all of them. It soon faded the runes began to dull as the faint light of the room dulled down. On the other side of room opposite of Naruto stood a humanoid figure. The figure was a furless creature wearing strange clothes, a blonde mane, and piercing cerulean eyes. "Who…what are you?" Naruto asked as the figure's eyes seemed to pierce through his sole. It was at the tip of his tongue and he couldn't shake the feeling he was having.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the other one answered. "The Real Naruto Uzumaki."

The kitsune was shocked into silence. That couldn't be possible. It was impossible for the clerics to have foretold his name if he truly wasn't from around here unless. '_I…he…then…who the hell am I?' _he wondered facing the possibility that everything he was coming to learn may have been a lie.

"You're lying…" the words softly escaped his lips as he slowly began to tremble. His whole body shivered as panic coursed through his system. "YOU'RE LYING!" He shouted, throwing his arm to the side as he fought not to lose himself to the emotions coursing through him. "The real Naruto? I'm Naruto! Mom, Dad, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade…I remember so many people. I remember that I'm not a quitter and I lived my life seeking peace. There's no way that can be a lie."

The other looked at him with sad, sympathetic eyes. "It was never supposed to go this far. You were never supposed to be the primary personality for that long."

"What…what are you saying?" Naruto whispered as his gaze fell to the floor.

"Do you remember the name of your signature technique?" the other Naruto asked his fox counterpart as the latter struggled with the words.

His mouth parted slightly, his eyes widened just as much as nothing would escape his lips. His face took on a frantic expression as his mind went blank. It was growing harder to breath between the stale air going into his lungs and the heat of the room.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu, the Shadow Clone Justu, Art of the Shadow Doppelgangers, no matter its name it all means the same thing. Copy. That's what you were supposed to be, a new type of copy. When we arrived to this world something happened. The nature of this world reacted negatively to sage energies in our body and we soon took on the form of our prisoner. You met him right? The betrayer, he was messing with your mind as to trick you into escaping."

"How…if we're not from this world how did we get here? Where are we from?" A copy? A Clone? What did that mean? Did that mean that he had no past? Those memories? His beliefs? Was everything just him living through the person in front of him?

"A war had just occurred on our world. Thousands had died and much of the land had been lost. A madman sought to rule the world using an ancient beast that was the progenitor of our people's abilities. In order to protect the world and our people a sacrifice had to be made. I made a choice to make sure that no man like him could ever get their hands on that terrible power. Using powers I had gained I projected us into this reality we are currently in. Using my power I attempted to recreate a body suitable to this planet and persona that would allow us to blend in, but something went wrong. The persona became the primary personality while the original was locked away. Thanks to the power of this temple was I able to manifest myself before you."

Naruto brought his hands to his head. '_No. I…this entire time I was living a lie.'_ If that was the case what purpose did he have? Did he even have the right to masquerade round with a name that wasn't his? Memories that he did not truly experience?

"You don't have to suffer anymore. This life was never yours to live. Let me cancel the jutsu and bring us both peace of mind." The other Naruto said as he placed a hand on the fox's shoulder. Naruto turned to face his companions. Could he just really up and abandon them? The promises he made?

Could he abandon the kittens? Could he abandon his best friends? Could he abandon…her?

"Its for the best!" The other Naruto added he bowed his head. "There's only one Naruto after all." Hollow black eyes with red irises revealed them.

"WATCH OUT!"

"NARUTO!"

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Their panicked cries caused him to turn in time to avoid his throat being slit. Claw marks slashed at his neck, drawing blood and ripping a chink of fur clear off. Naruto clutched his neck as he stared down this other version of him. "I should have known it was a trick."

"Are you really so naive?" crimson droplets dripped from the nails of the other Naruto, splattering against the dusty surface of the ground. "You and I are one in the same. I didn't lie about that. You are nothing more than a blank shell who can barely remember his name. Between the two of us I have a greater claim to the name Naruto. I am the darkness reborn from a renewed tragedy. So make this simple and die for me now." Dust kicked up in a whirl as the dark eyes copy shot forward.

The sensation of a knee impacted Naruto's chest and sent him flying, skidding across the ground as patches of his clothing was torn from the impact.

"Naruto! Hang-on!" he could hear Lion-o's shout. A shout of ho and powerful energy surged through the chamber. The barrier of the trial seemed to negate any would be rescue of the Kitsune. Sections of the wall began to crack and crumbled, littering the foundation. Cat like sculptures seemed to come to life, animated by magic as they attacked the intruders.

Now a new battle began as the cats took on more than one opponent at a time. Panthro handled three of them easily bare handed while the others overthrew the rest of them with their weapons. Cheetara ran through a bunch of the statues at her high-speed leaving the ones standing for. Lion-O maneuvered the Sword of Omens as if it was light as a feather cutting his way through them turning around to see the defeated statues tore to pieces on the ground.

Tygra handled every enemy coming his way, shooting and destroying each of them with his laser pistol, reducing them to dirt as well. The cats gaining battle field as the sculpted soldiers were brought down but the convened forces of the Thundercats. Kit toyed with her opponent flipping circling it so Kat could hook it with his flank and started running around it to wrap its feet and then with a simple pull the statue fell on its face braking apart.

Naruto rolled out of the way as his copy leaped into the air and slammed his fist into the ground, creating a small crater. "There's no beating me." A monovalent chuckle escaped his lips. That simply was this creature was. Darkness.

Naruto charged feigning an attack to drop and swiftly does a sweep kick only for his opponent to deftly leap, spin and land on one leg as he pirouette and landed a kick to his side. Naruto stumbled back and clutched his side in pain. "I'm stronger." Yami landed a left punch to Naruto's side causing him to stumble back. "Faster…" a right punch led to Naruto stumbling back into a wall. He ducked to avoid another crushing punch only for Yami to follow up with a quickly executed spin kick sending him crashing into the ground. "I know the way you fight and your movements better than you know yourself."

"How…how could you have turned out such a way?" the memories and the man in front of him were so different people it was staggering.

"This trial brings forth the lies we tell ourselves. Our grief. Our Anger. Our Hatred. The trial of Evil is aptly named because there is no entity without a sense or understanding of morals." Yami picked Naruto up by the scruff of the collar. "You are enabling a further disintegration of who we are. I am the instinct and drive. I am the will unconstrained from senseless labeling of right and wrong. While you are nothing more than a broke conscious you allowed yourself to be a slave to cats instead of managing your own desires and fate. You sell yourself to a race of racist and elitist creatures that suppress others and you have the nerve to look down on me? Its time you stop resisting and give in to your fate. As long as we are separate the real Naruto will never awaken. Unlike me you're too weak to do what's necessary for our own benefit. It's very simple there's only one way to end this. Just say the words 'I give up' and it'll end this. It'll end the pain."

"I…" Weakling. Disgrace. Freak. Different. Was the other Naruto right? Had he been a coward this whole time unable to face reality? Would it really be better if the real Naruto came back and he faded away?

Kit's scream drew Naruto's attention. Then one by one the ThunderCats were attacked. From the cracks and holes of the room sprouted vines. The vines were quick to entangle them or to knock their weapons from their grasps. The harder they fought the tighter the vines grasps as the broken remains of the statues slowly glowed and began to rebuild themselves. One by one they completed and began making their way to the bound cats.

"No!" Naruto choked out.

"I recommend you give up, lest you want to see your friends organs painted on the ground."

"I…I give…" before he could speak the last word a memory came to mind.

"_Quit it with your stupid reasoning! I meant to say that I'll stand any pain for my friends! I'm not gonna give up on them! It might just be me being selfish, but… not having my friends here… is the most painful thing for me! **Period!**_

He couldn't do it. For all he knew the man Naruto, who he used to be could end up being corrupted by the monster in front of him. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to let go of the memories. He didn't want to let go of his friends. The Naruto from the memories lived his life. He had his friends and he made his choices. This life. This life was his and he was going to live it.

"What!?" Naruto disappeared from Yami's grasp.

"Rasengan!" Naruto rammed the sphere into Yami's gut.

The dark copy threw his head back and let out a huge resounding cry of no as he evaporated into violet essence. The violet essence floated to Naruto and merged with him. Crouching over he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath for a moment. His head hurt like hell, a throbbing pain continuously coursing with soft echoes. He righted himself up and almost fell over, but found himself caught by Lion-o and Cheetara.

"I'm fine," he told them as he removed his arms as he focused on his posture. "Let's just focus on getting the book." No one pushed the subject further, seeing as it was obvious Naruto wasn't ready to talk about the events that just transpired or the knowledge that was learned.

Finally they came across their destination. The Tower of Omens. They walked into the temple, finding many wooden spiral stairs that led up the tower. "The Book must be up there." Tygra said, looking at them.

Cheetara looked over at her friend with a smile, "You did it, Lion-O!"

"Indeed, Lion-O." A grim voice echoed throughout the temple as the Thundercats turned around and looked at Mum-Ra standing at the door holding the lantern with the spirit of Jaga inside. "And finding this place will be the last thing you'll ever do."

The cats looked startled facing the evil sorcerer after the destruction of the Kingdom of Thundera. "I led him right to you…I'm very sorry." The voice of the elder cleric escaped the lantern.

"Jaga." Cheetara gasped shocked to see her mentor again. "You're alive."

"Hardly." The mummy responded her. "He's nothing but vapor in a jar, and now that I'm here I no longer require this useless soul." Then tossed the lamp to the air.

"No!" Lion-O shouted, while Naruto and Cheetara rushed toward the lantern, the Cheetah managed to catch before it crashed into the ground ending Jaga's existence once and for all. Soured for not seeing the end of the head cleric Mum-Ra gave a little demonstration of his dark powers shooting a lightning bolt from his hand at the cheetah sending her through the air all the way until crashing against the central column.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O attempted to go to her aid but was stopped by Tygra.

"We have to get to the book before Mum-Ra does, come on." Said the prince pointing to the top.

"You bastard." Naruto roared as he attacked Mumm-Ra with all his furry. Those his usual speed and precision had dropped immensely from the beaten he received earlier. To further compound it the fragile looking mummy was much swifter than his appearance showed. Tired of being on the defensive he blast Naruto with an offensive magic blast sending him flying back.

"Go! Leave Mumm-Ra to me." Panthro stepped up ready to face his opponent with his nunchucks. The General threw hit after hit, leaving no space open for the demon to counterattack, though the speed Mumm-ra used against Naruto had not slowed down. Trying his luck again Mumm-ra found that Panthro was in much better condition and was only stunned by the attack.

Naruto recovered and quickly attacked Mumm-ra, landing a solid kick that would have easily cracked the bone of any other opponent. Mumm-Ra turned aching from the attack to look at the creature behind him, he was surrounded now but even so he didn't care.

"Ha, that's the best you can do?" Panthro smirked ready to attack again.

"Do not be deceived by appearances; my true form is _far_ more powerful!" The mummy hissed and was covered by a dark-purple aura. _"Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form...into Mumm-Ra! The Ever-Living!"_

After the corpse-like form consumed this dark aura, the Thundercats were in presence of Mum-Ra, now in his full-power Ever-Living form. They stared startled at him contemplating the demon was even more physically imposing than Panthro himself and several feet taller, his skin is charred-gray lighter than in his former form with large demonic wings on his back. Mum-Ra settled on take the cats out of the fight so he summoned rays of energy coming from beneath the ground around Panthro to immobilize him, also keeping Naruto from coming closer to attack again.

From his mouth, the demon shot a charged energy beam to the General, severely hurting him and throwing him against the large pillar like he did Cheetara previously. In a quick motion he turned around and took the puma by surprise grabbing her arm and tossed her roughly over Panthro.

Kit and Kat that were close to the cleric and seeing the others out of combat stood up to Mumm-Ra but as his wings readied to take flight the wind currents created by them sent the twins out of sight too. Now in the air Mumm-Ra's objectives were the two thunderian princes.

Lion-O ran several steps ahead of Tygra almost getting to the top and the book while the tiger noticed their friends were taken down by the enemy. With the strength on his wings, Mum-Ra soon caught up with them, having the tiger prince on sight he shot another energy beam at him destroying the rung he was standing on forcing him to jump to a close platform nearby. Now behind the column Tygra wielded his whip to make himself invisible again to try and slow the demon down.

Down below Naruto and Panthro snapped out of Mum-Ra's attack. They knew Tygra and Lion-O were going to need more help against him so the General lifted Snarf, Kit and Kat on his back and started to climb up.

Naruto went to Cheetara and helped her up. "Cheetara. Are you alright?"

Cheetara looked at the lantern safe in her hands. "I'm ok. Where's Lion-O?" As she asked as he looked up.

"We don't have much time. We have to get up there and now."

Mumm-Ra flew faster aiming for Lion-O to keep him away of the top when suddenly he felt a tug on his ankle followed by a none visible weight that prevented him from getting to the lion. And then a laser shot hit him on the face. The demon shot another charge from his mouth near his leg, the impact disrupted Tygra's camouflage revealing him. Mum-Ra shook his leg forcing the tiger to let go and fall but as he let go he used his whip to hold the demon from his foot again.

"You won't shake me that easily." Tygra bragged but tired of his persistence Mum-Ra stroke at him with another charge and this time the cat fell from a mortal height. Luckily, on the way down Panthro reached out and grabbed him from the leg, as the prince stretched to hold on to the wall himself and climb beside his friends.

The Lord of the Thundercats reached the highest chamber but the evil sorcerer was close behind. The room was empty, there were no walls and no windows, only some designs made in stone that made the place look like a decorative cage and in the highest point of it, sealed in a smaller cage was the Book of Omens. Lion-O looked up to it thinking about a way to reach it when the Ever-Living appeared before him suspended in the air.

"The Book of Omens and its power belong to me!" Mum-Ra prepared to get the book.

"_Thundercats! Ho!" _

Lion-O called to the sword's power and it fired a powerful bright red beam that flashed throughout the room. This one being different and of much more reach than past times, blinding Mumm-Ra for a few second. But at the same time from below Cheetara, who was the only Thundercat staring at the ceiling at the time, made visual contact with the red force from the sword giving her a surge of power visible through a rare bright golden glow on her eyes. Without wasting time the cleric left Naruto behind and made her way next to their King running at incredible speed through the walls of the tower to the top in a blink of an eye she ran past the others still climbing.

Panthro and the kittens looked wide-eyed at the cheetah's speed having never seen her run like that before but it was the tiger that seemed mesmerized. "Close that mouth, you're drooling."

Above them Mum-Ra threw a purplish lightning bolt that Lion-O sidestepped rolling to a corner and blocked the second strike with the Sword of Omens, that tactic distracted the Warlord for a few seconds when Cheetara showed up in the air driving herself to connect a powerful kick to the monster's neck that made him back down one step but soon counterattacked shooting his dark charges at her, although the cheetah covered with her arms she dropped the lantern and was overwhelmed by Mum-Ra's might giving in and falling out off the rooftop but saved herself holding to the edge instead of falling.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O ran to her rescue. "Hang on!" But it only gave Mum-Ra the opportunity to spit out a super current of energy and hit him from behind. The shock drained much of the lion's strength as he almost fainted and fell on his knees and dropping the sword next to him.

"It'll be just as easy finish you now." The evil sorcerer said with his raspy voice. "You remind me of your father." Almost as if making fun of the cat's plight and preceded torturing him with more of his lightning bolts.

A few feet away the stranded lantern revealed Jaga's spirit witnessed the lion's defeat. "The boy is not ready yet. He cannot win this alone." The cleric's spirit shone brighter and released itself from its glass prison to help Lion-O. The light reached every inch of the place and all over Mum-Ra who let out horrible shrieks. The damage from the light was too much for the demon to resist and shielded himself from it under the form of a demonic raven and escaped claiming the Book of Omens would be his as he flew away.

"What is going on up there?!" Kit asked worried after not seeing any more flashes after that bright light at the end. Panthro and Tygra kept climbing while Naruto quickly shot past.

He was the first to reach the top of the platform. He landed on his hands and knees, out of breath a she caught sight of the empty artifact. "No," he whispered. Jaga, the closest thing Naruto had to a father was now gone. He didn't care if it took him a decade of a hundred years. He was going to make Mummra pay. He was going to make him suffer.

"Jaga…" Lion-O let out while the other Thundercats came closer to them.

"He sacrificed himself for you...for all of us." The blonde cat said to her King hugging the lantern close to her chest as Lion-O remained in silent sorrow. The others just sensed the grief in the atmosphere and said nothing too. But then something surged from the lantern's inside.

"Look." Tygra marked as a tiny spark floated over them, everyone's eyes followed it to the highest point in the room as it touched the Book's cell. As Jaga's last gift to the Thundercats the cell descended to the cats' reach and everyone waited for their Lord to take what was inside.

Lion-O inspected the book; it was reddish-brown with a big silver seal adorned with a central red gem as a mark of thunderian belonging. "At long last, we have all the answers." The lion King opened the book as everyone stared expectantly.

"Well? What is it say?" Tygra broke the silence.

Lion-O's eyes narrowed at the ages and then looked up to his friends. "It says…nothing." His face turned concerned and confused. "It's blank."


	13. Legacy Part 1!

A Fox among Cats

000

Naruto x Cheetara

000

Author's Note

0000

The chapter after this one is written and finished. The one after that though will have more details on what Naruto learned about his past and of the nature of the other three stones.

000

Story Start

000

A whole day passed and the morning's rays of a new day shined over the forest. The Thundercats were rested up but their King did not join them the entire day. Instead he spent the entire day staring at and trying to figure out the Book of Omens.

Down below the others rested and waited. The kittens were cuddled next to each other beside her and Tygra was sitting at the tower's entrance against its frame, Panthro was also sleeping and snoring with his mouth shut.

The last of them were at the waterfalls. Kneeling beside the water Cheetara placed the broken lantern that contained their master's spirit until hours ago on the water and watched it go with the current. "We won't let Jaga's sacrifice be in vain. Nothing would please me more to see that beast ripped apart."

Cheetara got on her feet still her eyes fixed on the water until Naruto's words sank in and looked over at her with an even face. The cleric looked over at him never hearing him sound like that before; she understood his anger heartily but past incidents had taught her it was better to think before acting.

The cheetah placed a hand on her shoulder trying to ease her temper. "Lion-O will make sure we see that day. I trust him on that."

"Speaking of which I should go find him." His anger temporarily forgotten his features softened. "Will you be okay?" he asked as Cheetara nodded.

"I'll…I'll be fine." She answered; it was obvious she wanted to be alone. Naruto went up the stairs, using his agility and athleticism to go over the ones that had been broken off by Mumm-Ra and continue up to the top. On the way there, he could hear Lion-O talking to Snarf.

"All those years we believed the Book of Omens was magic," He began, "But, maybe it's technology." She got to the top of the stairs, and saw Lion-O going over the book, "Which means… if I want to read it, I need to power it up." He turned it on its side, trying to push down a small metal piece like a button.

"Hey whatever you're going to do try not to blow us all up ok." Naruto said, the sound of his voice made him jump and he looked over at him. "I was thinking I would come see if you made any progress."

"Uh… Thanks." Lion-O said with a smile s she came over to him. "Do you think it could be technology, though?"

"At this point anything is possible. There has to be a way to awaken it, I mean something like the Book of Omens would obviously have a failsafe to keep its secrets hidden or else it would just be an ordinary book you know."

Snarf mewed uneasily as the two of them kept going over the book.

"Oh, relax, Snarf." Lion-O said, "We're not gonna break the Book of Omens." The two of them both reached for the lock that kept the Book shut at the same time, and were suddenly zapped by a powerful bolt that knocked them both back, laying side by side. The Stone embedded in the cover of the Book of Omens glowed brightly and bluish white tentacles slowly came out, attaching themselves to different parts of Naruto and Lion-O's bodies. When they retracted, they seemed to pull out manifestations of their souls and dragged it towards the book and sucked them inside. Snarf looked worriedly between the two bodies and the Book of Omens once they were both gone.

Lion-O and Naruto were sucked through, and their destination was a strange place. There was no land, yet they could stand just fine. They looked around as something traveled near them. "I think this goes without saying, but I immediately regret my decision."

"You have both entered a strange realm, Lion-O and Naruto." A familiar voice said to them. They turned to see a small blob of data was talking to them, "The Book is neither magic, nor technology." The data took on a form they both recognized right away, "But, rather, a fusion of both."

"Jaga!" Naruto exclaimed when she saw the old man.

"You're alive?" Lion-O asked in shock.

"The rules of life, death, and reality itself are different within the Book, Lion-O." Jaga explained. Naruto and Lion-O floated through the data around them closer to Jaga.

"Can it tell me what Mumm-Ra's after?" Lion-O asked, "And how to stop him?"

"The answers lie in the Book's all-seeing record of the past." Jaga said, "But to truly understand them, you must re-live the events that led us here, long ago." He raised his staff and brought it down, causing little bolts of lightning to shoot out at something, "Far beyond Thundera's skies, and the reach of your imagination." Waves of data suddenly turned into a tunnel that pulled Lion-O and Naruto in. There was a blinding light, and they couldn't see anything for a moment, and once it had disappeared, they saw they were traveling through space towards a diamond-shaped ship. They went through the walls and saw two figures standing in front of a huge machine. One was a red-haired lion cat, and the other was the spitting image of Naruto with a far neither trimmed mane and cold eyes. "From within these bodies you will face challenges that will redefine much of what you know. For you Lion-o you will view the past through your ancestor Leo and you Naruto will re-experience your past between your life on Thundera and your first life." They both flew down, Lion-O going into the cat, and Naruto going into his past self "But I warn you both, if you fail, the Book will be closed to you forever." Jaga's voice disappeared, and the two of them looked at each other curiously.

Naruto looked over himself his expression strained and the words caught his throat like a vice grip. "I…I don't remember any of this." He quietly whispered to himself. This face of his, those eyes, they were definitely order then the form he knew, but it didn't make sense. He remembered being a child and growing up on Thundera, but Jaga would not have made such an egregious mistake in his wording.

"What do you think Jaga meant when he said your past between your life on Thundera and your first life?" Naruto may have been the older of the two, but he was nowhere near old enough to have been young during Leo's reign and then have grown up in modern day Thundera.

"The only way we'll learn is going through the events of this day." Naruto looked in front of them, seeing rows of buttons that controlled the machine in front of them. Naruto saw that it was the Book of Omens displaying the buttons and Lion-O went over them, pushing a few and seeing what popped up with wide eyes.

"Whoa…" He breathed, watching as a picture of a square, red stone came up, "Never thought the past would look so much like the future. That looks like the Eye of Thundera."

"Beautiful, isn't it, Leo?" A raspy, gravelly voice said from behind them. They turned to see Mumm-Ra, in his true form, coming towards them.

"I serve… Mumm-Ra?" Lion-O asked in surprise.

"And you will do well not to forget it." Mumm-Ra said, he came up to Lion-O/Leo, "Once I have the War Stone in my grasp," He reached into a huge, black gauntlet and pulled out a dark sword, "I will amplify the power of the Sword of Plun-Darr, making it the most formidable weapon in existence!" He held the sword to the picture of the Eye of Thundera, looking through a hole made specifically for it.

_War Stone…?_ Naruto and Lion-O thought quietly as they looked at the stone.

"Tell me, Commander," Mumm-Ra said, turning to him, "Has the Book of Omens pinpointed the Stone's energy signal?" Lion-O went over to the Book hesitantly.

"Um… let me… check." He said as he warily pushed different buttons, not sure which one would tell him what he needed to know.

"Commodore I trust all of our ships are in working order?"

For a moment Naruto remained speechless for a moment before he realized Mumm-Ra was talking to him. "Everything seems to be in working order."

Mumm-Ra sent him a look to which Naruto stiffened. Thankfully the wraith decided Naruto's odd behavior wasn't worth his focus.

Lion-O pushed a couple buttons and a screen popped up, showing Third Earth, "There." Mumm-Ra nodded once and turned his attention to something beyond the machine.

"Captain Tygus." The face of a one-eyed tiger cat showed up on a large screen.

"Yes, Lord Mumm-Ra?" He returned.

"Prepare your pilots and the rest of the invasion force to move in once the Stone is located." Mumm-Ra said, he turned to Lion-O, "To that aim, Commander, see that the animals are deployed for the initial planetary sweeps." Lion-O bowed once.

"Yes, My Lord." He said, feeling a little strange calling him that.

"Commodore I also have a task for you as well. There have been reports of unrest among the slaves quell them by force if you need it." Mumm-ra said.

"Very well…my lord." The fact that Naruto had to speak those words made his blood curl. Naruto exited the room as he tried to make sense of his location. For a minute or two Naruto slowly but aimlessly walked around, looking for some kind of sign or indication of where he needed to go. Thankfully some soldiers walked up to him, saluting him. "Commodore the slaves have been rather unruly as of late. I trust you are here to teach them a lesson like last time?"

_'Like last time?' _he thought before he realized the soldiers were giving him an inquiring look. "Yes…" he crossed his arms behind his arms behind his back. "You are dismissed soldier. I will take care of things."

"Uugh, yes sir." The two soldiers shared a look before they continued.

Naruto went down the corridor the two soldiers came from, hoping it would lead him to where the slaves were.

Naruto ran down his eyes scanning the cells there were animals he had never seen before here. Bird's with white feathers, strange lizards with long mouths filled with sharp teeth, large animals with horns on their noses. Even his people were locked in the cells like caged convicts. The hatred in their eyes made him sick to his stomach.

The guards were bringing in one of the prisons their hands chained in cuffs. Suddenly the prison yanked free and knocked the guards to side easily with swift kicks to the side of the head. The prisoner charged and tackled Naruto the ground, pressing his throat to the ground with the chains.

_"We've managed to recover the code. It will be placed in your room. Now we need to make this convincing." _The prisoner said as Naruto realized just what was happening. He kicked the prisoner off who rolled and quickly recovered. On instinct he charged forward and threw a punch to which downed the prisoner in a single hit. He was stunned by his movements and to his surprise he didn't expect to move that fast.

"We'll take it from here sir!" one of the two recovering guards as he lifted up the prisoner.

Code? His room? He supposed that would be his next destination.

Naruto walked into a hall his gazing roaming to find Lion-o, he saw him walking toward him. "Lion-o!" Naruto said.

"Call me Leo, anyway listen we have a plan and I need your help." He said.

"All right, well I…actually I don't know my name."

"We'll worry about that later, listen…" Lion-o said and he began to explain the plan.

"That's quite a gamble…if you're going to have to take on Mumm-ra one on one then I'll make sure none of his minions will sneak by to assist their master, but there's something I need to do first. One of the prisoners told me about a code they left in my room. This might be one my chance to find out more about my past. As soon as I find out what this code entails I'll come and assist you. Until then you go on ahead and get prepared."

"Right good luck," Lion-o said.

"Same to you," Naruto said with that the two parted.

Naruto arrived to his quarters to where the prisoner told him the code was placed. He went over to them, picking up a page, seeing it was written in a handwriting he did not recognize. The location of where he needed to go along with what he assumed was a code was placed on it. At long last, maybe he might get some answers.

* * *

><p>A cat with dark hair and purplish fur came up to the guard who had bound the two intruders who caused a disturbance shortly after the one that attacked Naruto. One of them was the lizard they had fought, and another was a dog of the Jackal species. "We'll take it from here." She said to the two guards, and they nodded, showing their respect to their superior officer. "Let's take the leaders to isolated holding."<p>

They walked to doors that led to a triangle-shaped cell. The purple-furred cat glanced around the hallway once, seeing two guards walking by, and she grabbed the two leaders and shoved them into the wall.

"If you so much as _twitch_, it'll be the _last_ move you make!" She threatened, and then threw them into the cell. She waited until the two guards were gone before she shut the doors, putting them inside with the two leaders. She went over to the two of them with a soft smile as she undid their binds.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lion-O demanded in shock of her actions.

"I think they've spent enough time in these cuffs." The other replied, standing up once they both had been released. The lizard rubbed at his head, where a bruise was showing from Lion-O's kick.

"Nearly took my head off!" He hissed angrily at Lion-O as he stood up, "You cats will take any chance you get!" Lion-O jumped back from the angry lizard.

"My apologies for the unplanned riot," The jackal said, "But it seemed we should meet. Mumm-Ra will have the stone soon."

"And when he does," The female cat said, "There won't be a force in the galaxy strong enough to free us from his dominion. So, the question is, are _you_ prepared to join the rebellion?"

"Our people are willing," The jackal said, "But some question if the jackals can really trust you cats." He looked over at Lion-O.

"What choice do you have? To stay in your chains?"

"Even if we _could_ trust you," The lizard said, "Do he really believe that he can defeat Mumm-Ra once he has the Stone?" He gestured to Lion-O when he said this. He jumped slightly at the news of it.

"Me," Lion-O asked, "Oh, yeah, sure. I mean, probably."

"_Definitely_." The purple cat said, looking at them, "But he can't do this alone." She looked back to the two of them, "We'll need all the animals to unite in order to overwhelm Mumm-Ra's defenses. The Commodore has already agreed to keep Admiral Scales occupied." Next to Mumm-ra Admiral Scales was the nest greatest featured creature on the ship for his merciless attitude and deadly battle prowess.

"Of course, if they fail," The lizard said, "We all die."

"Yes… ironic." The jackal said, "Our cat oppressors turn to the slaves for salvation. If they get the Stone, we'll consider it." The purple cat opened the door and let them leave. When they were gone, the purple cat walked over to Lion-O with a soft smile.

"Don't worry." She said, "I have faith in you, Leo." She kissed his cheek and walked away

"I'm _so_ dead." He said, he looked out the open doorway where the cat had left, "But at least I have a girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Lion-O curiously looked over the complicated mechanism the Book of Omens produced in front of them, wanting to find out how it worked. He jumped to attention when Mumm-Ra came into the room, pressing down on a button.<p>

"Captain Tygus! I want a progress report!" Mumm-Ra ordered.

"Yes, Lord Mumm-Ra." Tygus's voice sounded from a communicator, "I have good news." Different surveillance videos popped up on the screen, "After searching the planet's vast oceans and desolate plains, the Stone was located inside a well-armed city. Our forces are working to retrieve it as we speak." Mumm-Ra nodded once, his eyes scanning over the videos that were displayed. One was of a group of jackals and dogs running to the city, armed with spears, another were a video of shark people swimming through the water; a third was of tanks infiltrating the city.

"Every species has its place, Leo." Mumm-Ra said to him, "Some meant for greater tasks than others. But your own kind has proved most cunning, and ruthless." He turned his attention to Lion-O, "You inspire fear in the other animals. They hate you as much as they do me. I suspect in a rebellion, you would be the first to die." Lion-O felt slightly nervous at the mention of it.

"A rebellion…?" Lion-O echoed, "That would… surely it is the work of fools, My Lord." Mumm-Ra nodded once.

"Indeed." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Naruto had also looked through his things, hoping that notes from his past self would give him clues or indications about his past life. Most of it was past entries detailing the life he had lived under Mumm-ra's rule. It was difficult to gain any glimpse or insight of his personality as it was so detached. The only thing that was interest was his detailing and thoughts about the..."…other three stones? Shit that means…"<p>

* * *

><p>A beeping sound was heard and Mumm-Ra looked up as Captain Tygus's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"We've procured the War Stone, My Lord." He said.

"At long last, it's mine." Mumm-Ra said, he turned to Lion-O, "Bring it to me!"

He bowed once, "Yes, My Lord." Then he turned and left the room. Lion-O arrived where the other animals were making the Sword of Omens, and the necklace that would soon hold the Jewel of Omens. It was a place that was hidden from any surveillance cameras on the ship, or any guards. They had to go past a few pipes, and crawl in between a couple lines, until they arrived there. The drapes were pulled off revealing the Jewel of Omens, minus the jewel, and Lion-O's gauntlet with the miniaturized Sword of Omens inside it, minus the Eye of Thundera in its hilt. Lion-O took the gauntlet and put it on, pulling out the small sword.

"The Sword of Omens." He said with a smile.

"Forged from the same enchanted metal as Mumm-Ra's sword and gauntlet." Leo's girlfriend said.

"Isn't it a bit… small?" one of the cats asked, seeing the blade's size.

"That'll change once I add it to the Eye of Thundera." Lion-O said.

* * *

><p>They waited until the Captain's ship docked itself inside. They waited until he came out before they approached him, the lieutenant and the purple cat armed and ready.<p>

"Thanks for finding the War Stone, Captain." Lion-O said, "But we can take it from here."

"You'll never be able to unify the animals behind you, Commander." He said.

"A tiger underestimating me," He said with a grin, "I'm not surprised." He took the stone and fit it into the hole. It glowed brightly as it fused into the metal.

The purple cat came over, putting her hand on Lion-O's shoulder, "Now all you have to do is use the Book to shut down security, free the slaves, and beat Mumm-Ra." She kissed his cheek as she pulled away.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds so easy." Lion-O said dryly.

* * *

><p>Lion-O walked into the room where Mumm-Ra waited for them.<p>

"You have the Stone, Commander?" He asked them when he heard their footsteps.

"Yes." Lion-O said, "But you're not getting it." Mumm-Ra turned around to face them.

"Your betrayal comes as a surprise." He said, not sounding very surprised at all, "Even more surprising is that you sincerely believe you'll succeed." Lion-O pulled out his sword, ready to fight.

"You said yourself it was the most powerful weapon in existence."

"_One_ of the most powerful weapons in existence." Mumm-Ra specified, "And I have the other _three_!" He held up his gauntlet, showing off the three jewels embedded in the dark metal.

"Other three…?" Lion-O murmured quietly, looking at the stone.

"Certainly you didn't forget about the three stones we already collected?" Mumm-Ra asked tauntingly, showing how power flowed through the gauntlet from them.

"Believe it or not, that somehow slipped my mind." Lion-O said.


End file.
